Circle of Life
by Random Visitor Girl
Summary: Sequel to TUST. Read "The Ultimate S-Class Trial" before "Circle of Life" for full enjoyment of this story. Secrets revealed, the dragon and his slayer are loose on Magnolia! It's up to the First Generation Dragon Slayers to save Fiore and Break the curse on Acnologia. But will they find each other in time? NaLu, JeRza, RoWen, and OCxOC if you squint. Rated T for Suggestive Themes.
1. Prologue

Prologue…

"I have a theory…"

"What is it Mikaila?" Andromeda picked up her pace to catch up with her summoner.

"Remember what Devan said about the Celestial Dragon?" Mikaila pulled off the dark blue rimmed reading glasses she had been wearing used it as a headband.

"Oh, I wasn't there Mikaila…" Andromeda shrugged taking note to talk to Mikaila about the event and the fact that a certain raven haired Solid Script/ Snow Mage had been trailing them ever since they left the trial arena.

"Right, Sorry Andromeda… Anyway he said he wouldn't leave Layla Heartfilia right? What if there was some sort of alternate reasoning behind him wanting to stay?" Andromeda eyed the files Mikaila had been holding for quite a while as they trekked across the swamp land.

"What are you saying?" She found herself asking.

"I'm saying there's more to what Devan said then we thought. And even though Lucy is an illegitimate child just _who_ was her father?" Jason seemed to notice the files as well and signed towards Andromeda to figure out what the records were for.

_What's with the files? _Jason said in sign language.

_I'm working on it! Jeez, I still don't know why you insist on spying on Mikaila instead of asking to travel with her… _She signed back smirking.

"Let me guess, you know who it is?" She turned back to Mikaila and left Jason to blush madly in peace.

"I have a hunch…" Mikaila bit her bottom lip and read the document full of determination.

"It could be dangerous to pursue such information without informing Lucy-nee" Andromeda weaved around Mikaila trying to see what secrets the papers held but Mikaila dodged the spirit and continued investigating.

"But if we don't figure it out she will and either way it doesn't end well" Mikaila reasoned stashing the papers back into a folder in her black sling bag.

It had been about a month since the Trial and puberty had given Mikaila a slightly more curvaceous body, her old clothes didn't quite work with her enlarged bust so she changed her attire completely.

But even if her appearance had changed, much to Jason's sheer delight, she retained the innocent yet determined style and attitude she had ever since she was born.

Her brown hair now fell in more elegant waves, two side fringes framed her face, and her bangs still slanted across her right eye. Her Icy blue eyes blurred from too much reading and she resorted to using eyeglasses when her sight faltered. She remained pale but it went with her Snow Dragon Slayer Magic.

She was wearing a loose white round-neck blouse under a sleeveless V-neck light blue dress that flared under her bust, a pair of blue vans, her black sling bag, and to finish her look off black fingerless gloves.

"How will we be able to investigate if we're traveling?" The spirit worried for her master in all honesty, sure she was coping without having Andromeda by her side. Her Dragon Slayer Magic was improving since she used it more often than her Celestial Magic now.

"Mikaila, I have a job for you" Jellal stopped walking, the group stopped moments after to listen to him.

Misha had been assigned to catch some sort of smuggler in Clover which left Mikaila with Jellal to look for Meredy and Ultear.

"What do you need Jellal?" Andromeda returned to the Spirit Realm as per Mikaila's request.

The brunette knew she was snooping about to see her files and she couldn't have that.

"I might know what is going to happen considering your theory. And if my hunch is correct she'll definitely need you there…" Jellal made sure no one was eavesdropping but he didn't acknowlage Jason since he knew the boy won't stop trailing Mikaila, though the girl in question never noticed…

… or maybe she noticed but shrugged it off and got used to it after a few years passed.

Jellal deduced that the latter was more likely in her situation.

"So what do I have to do?" Jellal could see the excitement in Mikaila's eyes.

"I need you to temporarily join Fairy Tail and look after Lucy Heartfilia…"


	2. Chapter 1: Familiar Faces

Random: Hellooo! :D

Mikaila: We never got to 50 reviews in TUST but the cast got Cotton Candy, and a BIG strawberry cheesecake for Erza.

Natsu and Andromeda: *drools* Cotton Candy…

Random: Oh yeah! Here you go Erza… *Big crane releases Strawberry Cheesecake as big as four airplanes stacked up on top of each other*

Everyone: O_O

Erza: ^_^

Random: Agh, if this keeps happening I will be broke by the next Cheesecake and you readers will sooooo owe me…

Mikaila: Don't listen to the authoress, just read the fanfiction…

Random: Ooh lala, Mikaila is _hot_ when she grows up… WHO KNEW? *Mikaila whacks her on the head*

Jason: I did! *Mikaila blushes and whacks him on the head*

Mikaila: Yeah right *flicks hair arrogantly*

Random: Mikaila you're Drew's sister in the other fanfic NOT here -_-

Mikaila: I know… He's rubbed off on me…

Random: Mikaila! Noooo!

Mikaila: **Random Visitor Girl** Does **NOT **own _Fairy Tail_

Random: Myself! Noooo!

Mikaila: Shut it already!

Random: I'm stopping already! Sheesh, did my evil dog bite you or something?

.

.

.

Chapter 1 of the sequel! YAY! It's called: Familiar Faces…

{oOo~ Somewhere in the place where the council is hiding from the furious S-Class Trial competitors, it seems the mages are **STILL** angry… ~oOo}

"Guran…"

"Krios stop it already, I told you I am growing weary of your questions and useless information…" Guran Doma waved the matter about to be discussed away.

"A notice has been sent to us, and it's not just us that was sent a letter…" Guran snatched the scroll out of Krios's hand.

It read…

_Magic Council, Mages of Fiore, and Magic Guilds,_

_I am the Dark Dragon Slayer, Devan Victor Cress._

_I am giving you three choices…_

_Choice #1: Bow down to me, as prince of the dragons, and surrender my baby (and I mean BABY) sister Mikaila Victoria Cress the Snow Dragon Slayer._

_Choice #2: Well ask the council, and I know you're hiding something Doma (:_

_Choice #3: DIE! Oh yes, that means a fight geniuses! Let's see you beat me! :P_

_I'll be waiting, but I'm sure you'll find choice number 1 more appealing once you've figured number 2 and 3 out *evil grin*_

_Devan OUT!_

_._

_._

_._

"What is it Guran?"

"My Grandson is being an idiot by playing evil dictator. The search for the Slayers has begun, and it's only a matter of time until the cure for Acnologia is revealed, and **THAT** will happen… But until then, we must hide Krios. Gather the council!" Krios scurried out of the room, Guran continued to stare at the letter.

"What have you done Devan?"

{oOo~ Back to the task at hand, the Fairy Tail mages made it safely to the guild where they told the other Fairies about what had happened. Who else but a certain Dragon Slayer was to crash into the room on a "normal" day in Fairy Tail about 3 days after the Trial incident? ~oOo}

"Natsu-nii! Lucy-nee!"

"Mikaila? It's been a while! What a surprise…" Natsu grinned at the younger [Jason: AND HOTTER!] Dragon Slayer. [Random: *Whacks Jason on the head*]

Natsu was wearing his regular black overcoat with only one sleeve and his signature white scaled scarf. Happy was in the corner of the room offering Carla fish.

[Is it Charle or Carla? Someone tell me! :3]

"Hi there Mikaila! What are you doing here?" Lucy smiled cheekily at her.

Lucy was wearing her new outfit that she wore all the time after the time-skip when she found out her clothes didn't fit her anymore and her hair was in pigtails.

[All of this happens after the OTHER S-Class trial. The first story happened after Edolas but before S-Class trial and Time-skip.]

Mikaila panted, out of breath.

"I'll tell you… after a quick trip to the little mages room" she power walked over to the washroom leaving Natsu and Lucy to Sweatdrop.

"You can come out now Jason…" Lucy crossed her arms and grinned.

The said Raven haired boy's head popped out from under a nearby table, startling Levy.

Jason had changed as well upon earning a height boost much like Mikaila.

His tousled black hair fell into his metallic mercury eyes. A blue plaid polo was draped over a white T-shirt that fell into a sharp V-neck. His jeans were ripped in some places and frozen in others much like his Blue Converse, which was soaking from the melted frost. His build was slightly more muscular than last time.

In short both he and Mikaila had escalated from being pre-teens to full out Teenagers.

"Good to see you up and about Natsu, Lucy… We heard about the 7-year Time-skip." Jason scratched the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Oh… You have?" Lucy laughed nervously at the mention of the incident.

"You and Mikaila are younger than I expected…" Natsu eyed him quizzically.

"Oh right, I guess you can say we had a little time-skip of our own. You see, Mikaila went over to the Spirit World with me on a mission for almost a month and when we finally left about 6 years had passed in the Human World. So we worked harder for 1 year and we're stronger than ever." Jason explained.

"Interesting…" Levy began taking notes on the conversation hearing something about a time-skip when you enter the Celestial Spirit World.

"Anyway, Mikaila was looking everywhere for you guys. She was on a mission to accompany Lucy since she has this theory that something bad is about to happen and Jellal told her to." Jason said in a hushed voice but Erza stole a glance at the boy in question making known that she heard him say _that name…_

"What are you-"

"Shh!" Jason covered Natsu's mouth and listened.

"She's coming" he ducked back under the table surprising Levy yet again.

Mikaila skipped over with a faux-clueless expression on her face.

"Uhh, Mikaila. You **DO **know Jason is following and hiding from you instead of just walking next to you while you travel" Lucy pointed out.

"I know. He just can't get used to walking next to me instead of hiding like normal people…" she rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess Jason, you told them why I'm here and are hiding under the table where Levy-san is sitting" she smirked in satisfaction when she heard a thump from under the table.

Jason had flinched and hit his head on the table as he did so.

"Predictable…" she walked over to Levy and bowed.

"My apologies Levy-san, Jason can be a bit… eccentric" she apologized as Jason clambered out from under the table, a throbbing bump on his head the size of a baseball. [Random: I Luv Baseball :D]

"T-There's no need for that, any friend of Lu-chan is a friend of mine. Just call me Levy. I've heard about you Mikaila and was Lu-chan telling the truth when she said you were a writer too?" Levy blushed slightly and conversed with the brunette.

Mikaila slid beside Levy and they chatted about books and stories, not long after Lucy joined the conversation sitting across the table.

Natsu smiled at the sight of his love interest's happy-go-lucky attitude when she talked about writing.

"Ahh, I understand how you feel Natsu-nii… I understand completely." Jason stared at the girls alongside Natsu.

In the bar, Erza sat on her stool eating Strawberry Cheesecake and smirking at the turn of events.

"Boys…" she continued eating her cake while watching them with her peripherals.

Mirajane refilled Gray's mug.

The Ice-make wizard muttered things like "Flame Brain" or "Fiery Idiot" not noticing Erza who sat next to him.

Juvia was too scared to glare at Erza for sitting next to "Gray-sama".

"Jellal…" Erza whispered, the name sent shivers up her spine.

She seemed to glare at the mahogany counter top.

Mirajane had heard what Erza said and regarded her with a sympathetic smile.

"It seems the guild is teeming with match-making possibilities. So much to do, so little time…" Mira cleaned a mug and thought of the plans she would conjure for her so called "_special cases_".

"I think you should just let them figure it out for themselves Mira-nee…" Lisanna murmured dreamily as she came to help her older sister.

"Lisanna…" Mira worried.

"Don't worry Mira-nee, I don't like Natsu that way anymore. And besides, there's someone else…" Mira followed Lisanna's stare and eventually her eyes found Bickslow .

Mira giggled…

It's settled…

She had work to do…

But first to give Natsu a hand.

{oOo~ But first, to vote and to review my story? ^_^ ~oOo}

Mikaila: You winged it again…

Random: I know! It was horrible *down pour*

Andromeda: Oh cheer up, it was ok…

Random: *Sniffles* Here are the poll results so far…

Crystal: 2

Mikaila: 2

Catherine: 1

Shiruku: 1

Please vote on my poll, it's posted on my profile…

Jason: You'd better, or she might threaten you… so predictable.

Random: You are too Jason… But yeah** I won't post the next chapter unless there are 5 reviews and 3 votes**…_ I mean it!_

Happy: *Sobbing!* I never got my fish!

Erza: *Eating Cake*

Random: Where do I get these big cakes? O_O I'll be broke if I keep bribing you guys… T_T

Andromeda: They're Cyber-food, they don't cost you anything…

Mikaila: Shh! That's the point Andromeda, It's a joke…

Andromeda: Oh! Sorry…

Random: Keep it **RaNdOm** ;D …


	3. Chapter 2: Wanderer's Secrets

Random: *Stretch* Ok, new chapter… I got this

Andromeda: You can do it Cee Cee-nee!

Random: No one voted on the poll! ):

Mikaila and Crystal: We're still tied *high-five*

Jason: Mikaila is still hot ;D

*Mikaila and Random whacks Jason on the head*

Random: Stop being a pervert

Jason: *mutters obscenities*

Random: I give you! Chapter 2 ^_^ it's called:

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Wanderer's Secrets

{oOo~ Along the dark alley ways of Magnolia, evil stirs. But good is taking advantage of the momentary cease fire… ~oOo}

"Oi, Snow Freak… What do you think you're doing sneaking around and dragging me here?" our not-so-favorite metal studded Iron Dragon Slayer yelled.

The younger Dragon Slayer covered his mouth with her hand and closed her eyes.

The temperature dropped immediately as the older Dragon Slayer shivered at her mere touch.

She took her hand away.

Just as he was about to yell some more the Iron Dragon Slayer had found that his mouth was covered by a large amount of ice.

"Mmkaywa!" he tried his best to shout but his voice was blocked by the slush.

"Hush now Iron Dragon Slayer…" Gajeel raised a brow.

"I need your help with something…" she ripped the ice stuck to his face like a band aid.

Gajeel's composure was faltering; a scream made its way to his mouth but never came out of his mouth.

"What do you want?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'm picking up some files from the Magic Council Archives…" she smirked deviously.

You could hear that clanking sound of Gajeel's jaw dropping.

"What? Think I can't handle it?" she looked at him skeptically, her arms crossed.

"No, you can handle yourself I'm sure Princess…" Mikaila pouted at the nick-name.

"Princess? Honestly? Got anything more original in that brain of yours?" she remarked snidely.

"Ohohoho, I should have known you were the closet Badass type…" Gajeel smiled in his own weird way at the girl, how could he not like her? She was like the younger girl version of himself! Except only when she's alone…

"What gave it away?" she put her hands on her waist, her snarky expression never faltered even when Gajeel glared at her.

"Anyway, why do you need files from the council?" Mikaila responded with a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look.

"I don't really listen in and join conversations Princess" he leaned against a wall opposite the Snow Dragon Slayer.

"It has something to do with Acnologia and finding our dragons…" she waved a hand in the air dismissively.

"_Our_Dragons?" he couldn't help raising his brow for what seemed like the nth time that day.

"We First Generation Dragon Slayers have to stick together. Besides…" she turned to leave.

"I feel that we have an important role in this not only to free Acnologia of his curse but to unlock the secrets of a certain Lucy Heartfilia…" she started walking.

Gajeel shoved himself off the wall and followed the girl quietly.

People stared at the duo curious as to why a young pleasant looking girl was walking with a metal-studded loner looking guy a couple of years older than her not counting their respective time-skips.

"Why did you choose to ask me? If it's about Bunny Girl you should have asked Salamander…" Gajeel smirked knowing of the Fiery Mage's attraction towards the blonde Celestial Wizard like practically everyone in Fairy Tail and some from other guilds like Blue Pegasus or Lamia Scale.

"You know how the oblivious idiot is, he is protective. And though it is fun to watch it endangers my mission…" Gajeel seemed to notice the change in her voice earlier than Mikaila who flinched and immediately changed her tone to one resembling normalcy.

"_What are you planning?" _Gajeel thought, staring at her through suspicious, squinted eyes.

His eyes probed his surroundings and his suspicions were confirmed.

He didn't see even the slightest hint of Jason Frey trailing her.

"How did you get rid of your stalker?" he scoffed.

Mikaila didn't answer.

She kept walking away from Magnolia in silence.

A silence that may have meant two things…

#1 She was angry and as soon as they were in a secluded place she would beat him to a pulp or…

#2 She didn't want to talk about it.

Either way Gajeel decided it might be best if he kept quiet.

"He's like Natsu-nii"

He almost jumped at the sound of her voice.

"He is incredibly protective. He can't really do much damage in a fight so I decided it'd be best to leave him out of this." She muttered as they walked through the dirt path that lead to a forest that grew near the edge of Magnolia.

"You should understand, having feelings for someone who insists on fighting even though he/she isn't very powerful. Someone who would do what they can even if they get hurt because his/her friends are fighting too…" Gajeel could've sworn that her serious expression faltered and her mouth twitched up in a sly smile if only for a moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" a light pink hue dusted his studded face.

"Right, like Salamander-san is to Lucy you are to Levy. That's the way it is, the way it will always be…" she gave a pointed look at the palm of Gajeel's hand and smirked.

On his hand was a tattoo of a black dragon.

"I knew I saw it on Levy-nii's hand the other day" the blush on Gajeel's face reddened.

"You have been bonded. Nothing can separate a dragon from his mate. Now that you are one you will be able to be together for the rest of your life… I know" she rolled up her left sleeve and gestured to the unfinished pale blue dragon tattoo a little above her wrist.

"I am half way there…" she smiled.

"Wendy-san is also half way there…" Gajeel blinked in surprise.

"Conbolt, Gajeel… It's the Conbolt boy. Romeo I believe…" Gajeel sighed in relief.

"She's in good hands…" Gajeel nodded in agreement.

"Romeo always wanted to be like Natsu" Gajeel smirked.

"Yes, Natsu-nii is very good with children. It's because he doesn't want to abandon them like he was abandoned as a child. We all have our phobias, but Dragon Slayers share the same phobia of losing their parental figure… One of many phobias I believe" Gajeel could no longer keep himself from asking the question.

"So who's the unlucky guy?" Mikaila looked at him and raised a brow giving him an 'honestly?' look.

"Who do you think it is Redfox?" she hissed turning back to the road, she lead Gajeel into the forest and through a series of twists and turns.

"I'm guessing Frey?" Mikaila's pace noticeably slowed.

"So I'm guessing I'm right eh Princess?" Mikaila looked at the sky and shrugged like she was saying 'why lord why?' into the air.

After doing so she sat down and ate an apple she pulled out from her pocket.

Gajeel sat in front of her, inspecting her quizzically.

"What the heck are you doing? I thought we were going to find information!" he asked.

"Patience Gajeel…" she pointed to the sky.

In the midst of soft blue a dark grey airship blinked into exhistence.

"What the..." Gajeel squinted.

"What do you see?" Mikaila took a loud bite out of her apple.

"I see some kind of black thing, it's getting bigger. And it's about to fall…" Gajeel pointed to it as it fell.

"Right, here" Mikaila drew a violet X in the grass with chalk before the Unidentified Falling Object landed on it with a loud **THUD**.

"Thank you Gramps…" she hummed in approval as she flipped through the files of all Heartfilia women that were tucked into the big black book.

Gajeel watched the aircraft disappear before turning to the book.

"**Dragon Curses and Cures**" read the title of the black leather bound book.

"Here we are…" Gajeel looked at the file over her shoulder.

The page just read "_Lucky Lucy Heartfilia_", the rest of the page was blank.

"There's nothing there" Gajeel deadpanned.

Mikaila sifted through her bag and placed her file over Lucy's file.

"Look again Redfox…" Gajeel read over Mikaila's file and stifled a gasp.

It read "_Lucy Heartfilia Dreyar, Daughter of Layla Heartfilia Dreyar and unknown philanderer"_.

Mikaila flipped through to the file that read "_Layla Heartfilia Dreyar_".

It read; "_Daughter of Makarov Dreyar and deceased wife"_

"The old man is Lucy's Grandfather?"

Random: Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn!

Mikaila: I am so sneaky ((:

Random: I'm too tired to write the conversation so until next time

.

.

Keep it RaNdOm… ;)


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Family

Random: I have returned! A little reviewer wanted me to update soon :3

Mikaila: But let me guess… you aren't telling who?

Random: Such an enthusiastic reader… Thank You GoldenRoseLuceTanya! This early update is all because of you ;)

Jason: *about to say something perverted*

Random: *Tapes down his mouth* Don't even think about it *glares harshly at Jason*

Mikaila: Don't forget to vote on the poll! "Who is your favorite OC from The Hunt for Champions: The Ultimate S-Class Trial?"

Andromeda: PLEASE VOTE FOR MIKAILA-SAN! ^_^

Mikaila: A-Andromeda that's not necessary…

Everyone: O_O The killing tone…

Random: RUN!

*Everyone but Mikaila runs*

Mikaila: *blinks confused* *sighs* **Random Visitor Girl** does **NOT **own _Fairy Tail_.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Family

{oOo~ Meanwhile, while Gajeel and Mikaila are _investigating_ the mages in Fairy Tail are having their _not-so-normal_ day ~oOo}

"When are you finally going to tell Lu Gramps?" the blonde haired lightning mage looked down at his cousin from Makarov's office.

"I don't have to Laxus…" Laxus turned to the old man and raised a brow.

"What do you mean you don't have to?" Laxus probed.

"Just watch out for your cousin Laxus, you'll find she's smarter than you would have thought" Makarov surveyed the guild, smiling proudly at his granddaughter.

"I know, she _is_ my favorite cousin remember?" Laxus scoffed.

◊•○▪¤~•◊•~¤▪○•◊

They laughed merrily, each with their own bottles of whiskey in hand.

"It was a great idea to have a drink and talk about our adventures…" Lucy smiled, being the most Sober of all the mages at the table having had only half a mug of alcohol.

"Yeah, great idea Mikaila…" Natsu took another swig of his fire whiskey before noticing something.

"Where's Mikaila?" He scanned the area for the brunette but didn't find her.

"Gajeel-san is gone as well, do you think something happened to them?" Wendy whispered, careful not to let Levy hear her lest she get worried and run off to find them.

"I don't know Wendy. But Jason…" as if on cue they all turned to the said boy.

"Jason, you aren't with her…" Lucy said coming to the same conclusion as everyone else.

"So?" Jason mumbled between slurred words and sentences, being the least sober between the four of them. But he was only mildly drunk so after a while his brain caught up on what Lucy said.

"Wait, WHAT?" he immediately sat straight like a jolt of lightning had hit him, panic setting into the snow/script mage.

"I smell her and Gajeel, they're coming!" five pairs of eyes went to the door just as the two dragon slayers arrived.

Jason ducked under the table as Mikaila walked towards it, fairly large book in hand making Levy and Lucy's eyes _sparkle_.

"Where were you?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Picked a book up… as you can see" Her smirk faded and her badass persona was replaced by her good girl persona.

Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"**Dragon Curses and Cures**. Why would you need this?" Lucy asked.

"You don't know? Gramps you didn't tell them?" she turned to Makarov and left the latter blinking in surprise.

"I was getting to that Mikaila…" Makarov nodded apologetically.

"Leave it to Mikaila to snoop to the point where she's blackmailing her own family…" Laxus scoffed.

"Hey you're the one who let Devan leave me in the forest when I was little! How old were you then? About twelve right? And yet you couldn't defend your little sister?" she snapped at him.

And cue everyone gasps and stares in surprise.

"How did you find out…" he muttered.

"It's in the files… Big bro" she threw the file folders onto the table where Lucy, Natsu, and Levy sat speechless.

Gajeel sifted through the files and found the folder she had been hiding along with Lucy's file.

"_Miranda Dreyar, now Mikaila Victoria Cress, is under the care of Jellal Fernandez. As a child she disappeared into the forest. Not much is known about the youngest Dreyar_." It read.

"Silence!" everyone was silent, no one dared to make a single sound.

"I am going to clear this up then. I had two children, one of which was Iwan. Iwan had two sons and one daughter; Laxus Dreyar, Devan Dreyar, and Miranda Dreyar. But seeing as Mikaila was denounced the Dreyar name by her brother who disowned her she has changed her name to Mikaila Victoria Cress." A low chatter rose from the members of Fairy Tail.

"If my granddaughter wishes to join Fairy Tail then so be it. She will be competing in the S-Class Trial next month mind you…" Mira bounded up to Mikaila excitedly.

"What color and where do you want your guild mark?" she asked, smiling cheekily.

"I'd like Light Blue and on my left hand please" she looked at her now bare left hand where her Crime Sorciere guild mark once was.

The guild mark was stamped onto her hand with a light POP.

"Welcome to the family Mikaila!" Lucy beamed at the girl.

"Congratulations Mikaila-san!" Wendy cheered.

"Wendy, I'm the same age as you even with the time skip… You can just call me Mikaila or Kaila" she insisted.

"Ok, it's good to have another female Dragon Slayer around. Especially since you're my age but a little more developed…" Wendy murmured shyly.

"I think we're going to be great friends!" Gajeel and Natsu smirked as the two younger Dragon Slayers started chatting up a storm.

"They look like they're going to be a really strong team… Snow and Sky" Gajeel stated proudly.

"Aren't they cute Lu-chan?" Lucy agreed with Levy and watched as the two girls, of the same height, sat near the entrance of the guild still in conversation.

Lucy looked over at the files laid out on the table then at Mikaila.

To her surprise Mikaila spared her a nod.

Lucy turned back to the files and flipped through them.

"Lucky Lucy Heartfilia…" she read before opening the file.

It was blank.

She closed the file and noticed the folder that fell from it.

A light blue post-it was stuck to the front covering most of the file name.

"Connected to Lucky Lucy Heartfilia file…" Lucy hurriedly opened the folder and read what was written in it.

_Lucy Heartfilia Dreyar, Daughter of Layla Heartfilia Dreyar and unknown philanderer. Lucy Heartfilia Dreyar was raised by Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia. When Layla Heartfilia died Jude Heartfilia resorted to using child abuse on the young illegitimate child, but if he did so he would lose his only heir so he had his own illegitimate child. In truth Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia never had a child. Layla Heartfilia disguised the young Lucy to be Jude Heartfilia's child, but Jude Heartfilia found out and abused her in rage._

_Lucy Heartfilia Dreyar is currently at the guild of her grandfather Makarov Dreyar and is under the care of him and her cousin Laxus Dreyar._

She couldn't believe what had been written about her.

Her eyes flitted everywhere, her heart was racing, bullets of sweat were cascading down her forehead, and was it just her or was the temperature rising?

"Lucy? Are you ok?" Natsu asked worried for the dizzy Celestial Mage.

[He was still unaware of course of his feelings for her]

"I'm fine Natsu" Natsu just stared at her skeptically.

Before she could reassure him she dropped the file folder and everything went black

.

.

.

Random: GASP! What happened to Lucy!

Mikaila: She was winging it again…

Random: Hehe, sorry if it sucked…

Jason: You never really plan on what you're writing do you?

Random: Nooooo?

Mikaila: *Facepalm* it figures…

Random: Keep it RaNdOm … ;)


	5. Chapter 4: Broken Seals and Reveals

Random: I don't want to post much of a conversation today, I'm not in the mood…

Mikaila: She's winging it…

Random: Yeah yeah… be quiet YOU!

Mikaila: I think she isn't feeling well either…

Random: I told you to be quiet! Go on a date with Jason or something…

Mikaila: I'd rather not.

Jason: Aww, why not?

Mikaila: Just shut it Jason…

Random: I don't own… Which fanfiction is this?

Mikaila: It's the one with the Dragon Slayers…

Random: I don't own… anything that is already owned by a big company.

Mikaila: **FAIRY** **TAIL**…

Random: Whatever… Same difference. Review, Vote, Read and stuff…

Mikaila: You pulled another all-nighter didn't you?

Random: I thought I told you to CAN IT Mikaila! *huff*

Mikaila: Just read already…

Random: I'm writing this in commemoration of the last day of summer! :D

.

.

.

Chapter 4:

{oOo~ Just outside the guild infirmary, justice_ literally_ doesn't sleep ~oOo}

Natsu paced back and forth in the hallway worriedly.

"Would you stop pacing Natsu…" the exceed was hovering above him, concerned for the Dragon Slayer's sanity.

The Dragon Slayer kept pacing though, not even hearing the words of his blue furred neko.

"He won't hear you Happy, he's far too anxious for that. Let him vent…" Jason suggested though on the inside he was also in turmoil knowing Mikaila could slip away from him so easily.

'_What if she got hurt and I wasn't there like earlier'_ he shrugged the thought off, Mikaila was fully capable of taking care of herself.

He couldn't help but wonder though.

All heads turned as the infirmary door creaked open.

The exhausted Sky Dragon Slayer looked up at the only _three_ male occupants of the guild.

"Lucy-san is stable, she is just in a state of shock. She will be fine in the morning" Wendy explained.

Natsu stopped pacing and sighed in relief.

The pink haired Fire Mage felt like he had been holding his breath ever since Lucy collapsed right into him while reading the files, which he of course read as well when Wendy and Mikaila brought her to the infirmary and refused to let him in.

"You all should leave, she isn't waking up until tomorrow so you should get some rest…" they all begrudgingly left.

"You'd better make sure she is right by the morning…" Laxus muttered as he left his cousin and his sister, uncertainty washing over him.

"For once, I agree with Laxus…" Natsu mumbled before taking his leave.

Jason stared at Wendy.

"They're both safe, don't worry Jason-san" she smiled cheekily before closing the door.

Jason sighed and left.

◊•○▪¤~•◊•~¤▪○•◊

"_Mommy?"_

"_Lucy, Mommy is going to make you forget some things for a while. But don't be sad, they will come back some day. And you will change the world…"_

"_What are you talking about Mommy?"_

"_I'm going to lock your powers away for a while…"_

"_What? But Mommy!"_

"_I'm sorry Lucy…"_

Lucy woke up to blinding sunlight, still in her casual clothes.

She was lying down in a white bed, the sheets pulled up until her chin.

Her head was throbbing and her back was sore.

Nothing better than waking up to a pounding headache right?

"So you're finally awake…" Lucy almost jumped at the sound of Mikaila's voice.

"Mikaila, what happened?" the Snow Dragon Slayer handed her a glass of water which she gladly emptied before setting it down on the side table.

"I have released the seal on your memories and your magic, when you found out who you were the seal broke and you collapsed from the sudden acquisition of massive information" Mikaila explained.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy questioned.

Mikaila pointed to the files that were laid out on the side table next to the empty glass.

"Oh…" Lucy sighed recalling how distressed she felt.

"Don't worry Lucy-nee, the good news is I found out who your birth father is…" Lucy looked at her, eyes full of Hope.

"How did you find all of this information?" she probed.

"I have been searching for all the information I could get about you for months. It's my job. After all of the research was found and proven it was obvious." Mikaila chuckled at her naivety.

"Who is my real father?" Lucy stared at Mikaila.

"Your father… is the Celestial Dragon Draco"

◊•○▪¤~•◊•~¤▪○•◊

"Here it is!" Levy cheered as she read through the contents of the page.

"What are you looking for shorty?" Gajeel leaned on the table next to her.

"I'm looking for the cure to Acnologia's curse, if the letter was true this must be the second choice. This must be the way Mikaila knew to beat the black dragon" Levy ranted.

"Don't you think Mikaila was already working on it? You don't really need to look it up, just leave it to her" Gajeel crossed his arms.

"I know, but I'm curious. What _is_ she doing?" Levy fingered the page as she read.

"The only known cure for an enslaved dragon is to perform the 'Circle of Life'." Levy read.

"Well what are you waiting for? What's the 'Circle of Life'?" Gajeel insisted.

"The 'Circle of Life' is an ancient magic used to prevent dragon manipulation. It was created by the very first 1st Generation Dragon Slayer. The spell uses a variety of 1st Generation Dragon Slayers to create a circular chain while doing the Secret Dragon Slayer Art: 'Circle of Life'. It is but an enlarged version of Unison Raid only allowed to be performed by 1st Generation Dragon Slayers. To complete the ritual before you are supposed to collect the powers of the Fire, Lightning, Nature, Sky, Water, Snow, Poison, Iron, Celestial, and Dark Dragon Slayers but now the only required Dragon Slayers are four of any element (but it would be stronger if it was Earth, Sky, Fire, and Water) and the Celestial Dragon Slayer. The Celestial Dragon Slayer is crucial to the breaking of the bonds of Dragon Manipulation…" Levy read.

"So that's why Snowy Girl showed Bunny Girl the files?" Gajeel asked putting the pieces together.

"Mikaila is trying to form the Dragon Chain. And with 4 Dragon Slayers all she needs is the Celestial Dragon Slayer and Acnologia and all the other dragons will be free!" Levy announced.

"Shorty, I think Mikaila has already found a Celestial Dragon Slayer…" Gajeel calmed the bluenette down.

"What? When did she get a Celestial Dragon Slayer?" Levy probed.

"When Bunny Girl collapsed, she was under the effects of a seal opening. After the seal opened her scent it different, it's more powerful and vibrant" he tried to explain.

"What are you saying Gajeel?" Levy raised a brow.

"Levy, I think Lucy is the Celestial Dragon Slayer"

.

.

.

Random: OK! I have school tomorrow so… Bye!

Mikaila: She doesn't own Fairy Tail…

Jason: R & R for the author before she takes a short leave.

Random: Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	6. Chapter 5: Challenger

Random: I have returned! With a few unwelcomed guests…

Stress/Homework/Writer's Block: BWAHAHAHA!

Random: Oh be quiet you three! *Sigh* You have them to blame if this Chapter was late or was disappointing. I really don't want to disappoint my only readers :''( GOMENASAI! *sobs*

Andromeda: Shh… Don't cry CeeCeeNee.

Mikaila: Now you're really like Taneshima… *rolls eyes*

Random: Takanashi-kun! :D

ThatGuyOverThere(my friend): Senpai! Kawaii! (Well not really, he's older than me but…)

Mikaila: *mutters* Pedophile…

Random: I do NOT own Fairy Tail…

Mikaila: If she did she'd update more…

Random: It's a tragedy…

I am the 11th Vongola Boss, waitress of Wagnaria, Champion in all regions but Sinnoh (cause I don't have Platinum… yet), and Member of Fairy Tail. You believed me didn't you? If you did CONGRATULATIONS! You've earned yourself a Cyber-Starbucks Frap or Cyber-Cupcake :D

Bet you're saying you believe me now don't you? ((:

.

.

.

Chapter 5:

{oOo~ Even with the stunning development it seems the guild is being quiet about the newest Dragon Slayer! You'd think they'd be proud… *Natsu crashes through the wall, shouting obscenities at Gajeel* Well, Maybe not… ~oOo}

Mikaila sweatdropped as Lucy tripped for the nth time. The newly awakened Dragon Slayer was worse than Wendy!

"I'm really sorry Mikaila. If I could only take care of myself-" Mikaila raised a hand, cutting Lucy off.

"It's what I'm here for. Thanks to you, I have my family back. So actually we're even…" she smiled, pushing her eyeglasses up her nose like Loke usually did.

Lucy managed a smile but tripped herself, again, in the process.

"You really have to get a hold of your Dragon Slaying abilities…" Mikaila muttered.

"That's the thing, I've tried everything but my Dragon Slaying Magic won't activate!" Lucy explained.

"It makes sense; a newly awakened Dragon Slayer shouldn't be able to use their Magic. You need an event to trigger it since our magic is more based on our instincts…" Mikaila said with a look that showed Lucy she was actually thinking about it.

"I must consult Grampa about this predicament, and about the spell…" she added the last part quietly, not wanting to stress out her fellow Celestial/Dragon Slaying Mage.

Lately, Lucy has been hanging out with Mikaila because they had that in common… among other things… and because Mikaila promised Jellal she would take care of Lucy once she has awakened. Though personally Mikaila preferred hanging out with Wendy and Carla.

"Oi, Mikaila!" the said girl turned to her Senior.

"Natsu-nii!" her smile brightened but the guild members knew she was hoping he'd ask her to fight with him.

"I could take over for you if you want…" Mikaila shrugged.

"Oh…" she said, disappointed, before realizing what it could mean and switching back to being happy in a matter of seconds.

"Oh! Absolutely! I'll hang out with Wendy for a while!" she ran suppressing a giggle and hoping Wendy wouldn't mind keeping her company.

"Umm…" Lucy struggled to find the words to say, cursing her Kouhai for leaving her there knowing her feelings for the pink haired dolt.

"It's been a while ey, Lucy?" Lucy blinked off a blush and nodded.

"It's almost time to pay off your rent, do you want to go on a job with Happy and me?" Natsu grinned, clueless.

"Actually I've paid my rent already, it's going to be good enough for about 3 more months…" an awkward silence hung between the partners but the rest of the guild members just smiled to themselves.

"Uh-" Natsu decided to break the silence but stopped when he realized Makarov was making an announcement.

"Attention! After some consideration I have decided that we will have another S-Class Trial in compensation for our last ,unfinished, S-Class Trial… The participants for this Trial will be read out but only a few would be chosen and this time it will be chosen from the ones who weren't picked for the last S-Class Trial" Makarov announced.

"What?" Natsu sulked.

"The participants for this year's S-Class Mage Trial are…" everyone leaned in to hear what the old man had to say.

"Mikaila Victoria 'Dreyar' Cress" Mikaila seemed surprised when he added her real last name but smiled anyway.

"As expected…" she said, sounding like Erza for a moment.

Natsu suddenly felt very sorry for the participants.

"Lisanna Strauss…" Mikaila's eye twitched as she hid her eyes with her bangs.

Now Natsu was concerned.

Not for Lisanna but for Mikaila.

[NaLu fans don't get mad! Lisanna is there for the soul reason of Mikaila trying to bash any NaLi lovers! And no offense NaLi lovers I have nothing against Lisanna, just the pairing]

Lisanna let out a nervous laugh.

No matter what she did she couldn't get the Snow Dragon Slayer to believe she didn't like Natsu anymore. She sighed and turned to a waving and smiling Bixlow.

He gave her two thumbs up.

Lisanna smiled and nodded understandingly.

"Evergreen…" Elfman cheered at the mention of the brunette's name.

Evergreen flipped her hair and winked flirtatiously.

"Jason Cross…" Jason crawled out from under a table, scaring Laki in the process, with an expression of surprise and annoyance knowing he'd be fighting against Mikaila.

"And finally…" everyone leaned closer… and closer… and closer…

"Lucy Heartfilia" everyone turned to look at Lucy.

"What?"

{oOo~ Later… ~oOo}

"So Mikaila, who's your partner?" Jason asked, beating the silence that overcame the group of people currently occupying the table.

"I'm going with Wen-chan, we've been training in double battles and I think I could do well with her… How about you Jason?" Jason stopped himself from asking about the "-chan" thing and shrugged.

"I think I'll go with Natsu, if it's not much trouble Natsu-nii…" Natsu nodded, still staring at the lit candle in front of him.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Mikaila asked, but Natsu disregarded her question and turned to Lucy.

"Who are _you_ going with Lucy?" Lucy blinked at him a couple of times before answering with full confidence.

"I think I'll go with Happy this time since you're going with Jason. I believe Elfman is going with Evergreen and Lisanna said something about going with Bixlo-" the can of soda in Mikaila's hand exploded with a pop, the liquid making the air humid.

"Sorry… my hand slipped"

{oOo~ Mikaila has issues T_T. Anyways… even LATER ~oOo}

Mikaila and Wendy sat there with nothing to do.

"Kai-chan, aren't we supposed to be preparing? We're heading to Tenrou tomorrow…" Wendy inquired.

"I know, but I already packed for both of us remember?" she said, gesturing to two small knapsacks. One of them was dark blue with white clouds and the other was light blue with white snowflakes.

The others had gone home to pack but the rest of the guild was still either drinking, going on a job, or doing nothing which our small and adorable mages to do the same.

When they were about to die of boredom the guild doors swung open with a harsh thud earning the attention of all of the people currently in the guild.

"I am looking for Wendy Marvel!" a little girl shouted, she looked very familiar to Wendy but she couldn't quit grasp it.

"I'm Wendy Marvel" she introduced herself, standing up.

"Well Wendy, I'm Shelia Blendi… and I challenge you to a battle" she smirked.

Mikaila stood up in protest.

"She isn't fighting without me" she yelled.

Gajeel and Natsu nodded in agreement, also worrying for Wendy's sake.

"Alright… Shawn" a boy version of Shelia took his place beside the said girl.

"Yes _dearest_ sister…" he rolled his eyes.

"She's all yours…" Shawn eyed Mikaila and smirked much like his sister except there was a different emotion in his eyes.

"Understood" he wiped his lower lip and smiled arrogantly.

Mikaila raised a brow.

Jason, who seemed to understand Shawn's intentions more than Mikaila, glared.

"We accept your challenge"

{oOo~ The fight of the cuddly ones :3 ~oOo}

Random: There you have it. It SUCKS! )):

Andromeda: R & R anyways… or I will unleash my holy wrath upon-

Mikaila: *covers Andromeda's mouth* Ehehe… until next time?

Random: Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	7. Chapter 6: Fight for You

Random: Time to get this show in the road *stretch*

Mikaila: Oh PLEASE you're just looking for a good excuse not to do your Volleyball Training.

Random: Shush Mikaila.

Mikaila: Typical…

Random: I don't own FT. Get it?

Mikaila: Go on, read.

.

.

.

Chapter 6: Fight for You

{oOo~ Announcer: *singing* _There was a time when you could tell the world that you, you knew I WOULD FIGHT FOR YOU! YOU KNEW I WOULD FIGHT FOR YOUUUU! But now I know that I can't let you go cause I wrote, the last song I'll write for you… THE LAST SONG I'LL WRITE FOR-_ [Mikaila: **OH GET ON WITH IT!**] We're on? *ehem* Anyway, to the fight of the Dragons versus the…. Secret.}

"This fight is between Wendy Marvel and Mikaila Cress of Fairy Tail and Shelia Blendi and Shawn Blendi of Lamia Scale!" a random announcer shouted.

.

"Go Wendy! Mikaila!"

.

"Shelia! Do your best cousin!"

.

"KICK THEIR ASSES WENDY AND GRAND DAUGHTER!"

.

Mikaila facepalmed at the old guy but felt sorry for the rest of Fairy Tail. Being Makarov's long lost Grand Daughter has overshadowed the REAL main character to the story she was living…

[Irony? ARE THEY ONTO US! O_O]

"Lucy-nii" she muttered turning to look for the blonde mage only to find her cheering alongside Natsu.

And if you looked closely enough you could tell Natsu was staring at her by his sideways glance, the look on his face was fond and free of any violence.

Mikaila inwardly cheered.

"Hey! Keep your eyes on your opponent!" Shawn grinned rushing up to her.

Mikaila sucked in a deep breath.

"Roar of the Snow Dragon!" Shawn covered himself with his arms which were in an "X" position.

Natsu praised.

This fight was proving to be entertaining, but not as entertaining as the blonde beside him.

He tore his eyes from his partner and watched the fight.

Shawn's white sneakers screeched as he was pushed backwards.

"Snow Dragon Slayer…" he muttered.

"What a predicament. No hard feelings ok girls? Let's have a good battl- I mean. You're going DOWN!" Shelia said sweetly before flinching and reverting back to her sassy and snobby attitude.

"Something isn't right. Shelia is acting strange…" Mikaila muttered, eyeing Shelia.

Natsu tilted his head, hearing Mikaila's muttering since the beginning of the fight thanks to his trusty Dragon Slayer Hearing.

Mikaila's eyes widened considerably.

"I _know_ her…" Mikaila concluded.

Natsu strained to hear more but his attention was now drawn to Wendy launching her attack.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" the air based attack sailed towards Shelia but she just smiled and ATE the air.

"What?" Natsu yelled from the sidelines.

"What is this?" Lucy added, worried.

"Sky Dra… No" Wendy turned to Mikaila as she spoke as if looking for guidance.

"Sky **God** Slayer. Shelia Blare S. Blendi…" she said, finally recognizing the girl from the files.

Natsu gapped and stared at the small, fragile looking girl.

Though he shouldn't really be surprised seeing her since Wendy was herself a Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Aww, is my sister getting all the spotlight? How sad… Snow God's HOWL!" Mikaila turned to Shawn and stood still as the attack raced past her, the snow hadn't done any damage to her at all.

And once again Natsu gapped.

Lucy caught sight of his gapping and shut his mouth with her hand, giggling.

"Watch your mouth Natsu, you might catch flies…" she said before turning back to the fight.

Natsu didn't know if it was just him or did Lucy's cheeks turn pink for a moment there?

"Shelia has no brothers. You are but an illusion… or should I say your looks are an illusion. Why don't you fight me face to face?… Devan."

And again… Natsu gapped.

"They don't fail to surprise…" Lucy mumbled.

Natsu nodded in agreement.

The illusion faded and Devan stood there smirking in his trench coat.

"And still my sister is still getting all of the spotlight, aren't you Tori?" Mikaila glared.

"Don't call me that."

Laxus tensed to Natsu's left.

"Scared for your sister, Laxus? And here we thought you didn't have a heart…" Gray said pulling his shirt off.

"Devan. Is not to be trusted…" Laxus tilted his head down, his voice sounded angry… like lightning.

Even his most faithful followers Evergreen and Freid had half the mind to back away before Laxus went out there and tried to pick a fight with his brother.

Natsu raised a brow.

"Natsu…" he turned to the old man when he called his name.

"Don't be so surprised. He thought he had lost his younger sister years ago to Devan, he doesn't want to lose her again. But you feel the same way about Igneel and Devan who took _him_ away from _you_, don't you?" Natsu blinked, surprised, but agreed with Makarov's presumption.

"So dearest sister, do you like my new pet?" Devan patted Shelia's head.

"Shelia-san…" Wendy whispered.

Shelia recoiled at the respectful way Wendy said her name, feeling as if she didn't deserve such a title.

"Devan sto-"

"Devan!" Mikaila turned to see who cut her off.

The crowd of onlookers moved creating a path for the blonde Lightning Semi-Dragon Slayer.

"Is that… Little Laxus! How peachy…" Devan grinned seeing his once timid younger brother.

"I'm not little anymore Devan, I grew up and became stronger. Unlike you…" he snarled standing beside Mikaila who was a LOT shorter than him.

"Oh? Still upset for taking our little VicTORI, Laxus? I mean, that's why you were so quiet growing up right? You drown out the world with your headphones because it was the last thing she gave you…" Devan taunted

"_Lax-nii, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the little brunette girl handed a brightly wrapped box to her brother with pride._

"_Arigato, Kai-kun…" he smiled fondly at his little sister._

Natsu heard Lucy gasp.

"So THAT'S why he was so anti-social" Erza concluded as she walked up to Lucy, a plate of cheesecake in her right hand and a fork in the other.

"Lax-nii…" Mikaila tried to protest but Laxus gently nudged her backwards.

"Take Wendy and go to Gramps…" he said forcefully.

Mikaila thought to object but, trusting her brother, she grabbed Wendy by the wrist and ran towards the safety of her guildmates and her grandfather.

"Too bad. I was hoping to test Tori-kun's strength." Devan mock-pouted.

"You'll have to go through Gramps and I first _DEVAN_" he spat.

"So be it little brother…" he reached for something behind his back and pulled out an orb from his pants pocket.

"So be it…"

"A SightSave Orb!" Charle gasped.

{oOo~ TBC ~oOo}

Random: _We just drifted apart! Two Beats in two different hearts! Before we say goodnight I WANT YOU TO KNO! OHHHHH! There was a time when you could tell the world that you, you knew I WOULD FIGHT FOR YOU! YOU KNEW I WOULD FIGHT FOR YOUUUU! But now I know that I can't let you go cause I wrote, the last song I'll write for you… THE LAST SONG I'LL WRITE FOR YOU!_

Mikaila: SHUUUUUUUUUUUUT !

Random: *huff* you were sweeter in the story…

Mikaila: She doesn't own "Last Song I'll write for you" by David Cook.

Random: That song was so appropriate for this chapter :D

Mikaila: She wasn't supposed to update today because her mom told her she could only update on weekends now…

Random: *quoting Merida from Brave* Ugh, Mum! -_-

Mikaila: R & R

Random: and Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	8. Chapter 7: Wide Awake

Random: *ding!* IDEA! *Starts typing….

Mikaila: *sigh* she doesn't own FT.

.

.

.

Chapter 7: Wide Awake

"Laxus…" Lucy said in a hushed voice.

Natsu growled lowly, annoyed, but realized it's because Laxus and Lucy were cousins so he let it slide.

"Lu-kun…" Lucy turned to Mikaila, looking smaller and more fragile than ever.

Her glassy ice blue eyes, tearstained at the sight of her older brother and the memories he brought.

Lucy's teeth barred.

"Uhh, Luce. You're bleeding…" Lucy blushed at the nickname Natsu had given her but reached up to touch her lip.

She had bitten her lip.

"But how…?" she started but someone called out her name.

"Lu… help me fight this bastard who took your memories. And your mother" Lucy somehow managed to hear Laxus even as he whispered so softly it was like it was carried by the wind.

"Laxus!" Makarov, Erza, and Natsu yelled scoldingly.

"Lax-nii!" Mikaila clutched onto Lucy's waist for dear life.

Lucy, surprising herself and many others, gently removed Mikaila's hands from her waist and brought them around Natsu's waist.

She walked out to Laxus's side and nodded, cracking her whip.

"I'm ready Laxus" she smirked.

"You think you can handle it?" he asked gesturing to Shelia.

"I'm Draco's Daughter right?" Laxus returned her smirk.

"Alright wakeling. Let's see if you still remember how to use your magic…" Laxus sucked in a deep breath and Lucy did the same.

"I hope so too…" Lucy thought.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!"

Shelia blocked Lucy's attack with her own "Sky God's Howl".

Mikaila wimpered and tightened her hold on Natsu.

Natsu rubbed her back in circles while watching them battle, sorely tempted to drag Lucy out of there and fighting Shelia himself.

The rest of the Fairy Tail members wore the same shocked expression.

Devan dodged the speeding missile of pure lightning and charged at Laxus like he did at Mikaila.

"Lightning Dragon's Fist!" Laxus shouted hitting Devan in the face.

Devan flew away but landed a few paces backwards on his feet.

"Interesting…" Daven grinned like a maniac and continued charging at Laxus as they exchanged blows.

"Sky God's Dance!" Shelia weaved around Lucy, trapping her in a vortex of spiraling black winds.

Lucy breathed and the wind seemed to swim towards her.

"No…" Shelia's eyes widened.

"_You must remember daughter… A Celestial Dragon can consume six things; The material four elements, light, and darkness…"_

She ran her fingers along the edges of the black wind and pulled it into her mouth, eating it like she'd eat giant noodles.

"Celestial Dragon Slayer!" Shelia yelled.

"Draco's Daughter…" Devan's smirk widened.

Laxus struggled against his brother.

They resorted to pushing each other with their magic.

Laxus cried out and intensified his lightning gaining on Devan for only a second.

The darkness was beginning to creep into his lightning, it felt dark, wrong… and tasted incredibly disgusting.

"Give up Lax-kun. You'll never win…" Devan hissed.

Laxus braced himself for Devan's attack to overpower him but a loud smack filled the air.

Laxus looked up and saw Mikaila, with one hand raised and completely encased in ice.

"You always pick on Lax-nii. Shame on you Dev-nii…" she muttered, her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"Tori…" Mikaila smiled cheekily and looked up at her brother.

"Devan never mentioned the rules" she cheered.

The end of Laxus's mouth twitched upwards as he nodded in approval.

"_Arigato, Kai-kun"_

{oOo~ Lucy ~oOo}

"Ugh, what is IN that wind? It tasted like coal…" Lucy coughed.

Shelia stood there, blinking.

"Some water or fire would be great right now…" she pointed out.

Natsu stumbled through the crowd hurriedly at the mention of Fire.

"Lucy!" Lucy turned and smiled at her partner.

Natsu lit his hand on fire and shot it at her.

"Catch!" Lucy let it fly towards her before eating it all in one gulp.

"Mmm, coal belongs with fire." She stretched out her hands; one was enveloped in black wind and the other was shrouded in wispy red orange flames.

"So many things I could do…" she pondered.

"But how do I shoot it at her?" everyone 'anime' fell.

"Just shoot it Luce…" Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still me. Fire Dragon's Fist!" she shouted imitating Natsu's stance.

Shelia regained her senses and dodged.

"Sky Flame…"

[A/N: Katekyo Hitman Reborn? XD TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA! JUDAIME!]

"Dragon God's Roar!" Shelia shouted as she was hit with the full power of Dragon and God Slaying magic.

She groaned and tried to heal herself but Devan grabbed her by the arm.

"Shelia. We are leaving…" Shelia moved to object but they had already teleported away.

"Devaaaaan!" Mikaila shouted.

Jason came running, a blue backpack slung over one arm.

"What did I miss?" he panted, doubled over in fatigue.

"A lot. You've missed a lot Frey"

* * Jason * *

"What's wrong Jason?" Mikaila hummed as she idly walked along the river with her best friend.

"I think your brother doesn't like me, and how does he know my REAL last name anyway?" Jason added.

"I told him, is that a problem Jason Michael Frey?" she snickered.

"Not really… So did Jellal send you anything?" Mikaila brought her glasses down to her eyes and pulled out a piece of green parchment paper.

"Pretty much, he said I could stay in Fairy Tail" Jason suddenly couldn't move.

"Jason?" Mikaila stopped walking.

"Well… If that's the case, you aren't going back to Crime Sorciere are you?" Mikaila stationed herself in front of him and brushed his bangs out of his face.

"I'm sorry Jace, but my family is in Fairy Tail…" she smiled up at him.

Jason cupped her cheek in in his hand and kissed her forehead.

And this time Mikaila froze (XD PUNS!)

"Then I'll join Fairy Tail too…" Jason said pulling away.

"You're the best Jason!" she hugged him and ran back to the guild.

"Frey…"

Jason turned to face the alley and rolled his eyes.

"I know Laxus, you still don't like me and want me to stay away from your sister." Laxus emerged from the dark corner of the street.

"Keep her safe on Tenrou and I may have yet to like you…" he said in Mikaila's same murderous tone.

{oOo~ My idea is used! ~oOo}

Random: That's it! Bye! Until next time!

Mikaila: And where are you going?

Random: I'm busy. Keep it RaNdOm! ;) *leaves hurriedly*


	9. Chapter 8: Trial

Random: Making up for all the lost time… *typing*

Mikaila: She doesn't own-

.

.

.

Chapter 8: Trial

{Mikaila: Hey! What about me!}

{Announcer: Now you share my pain…}

Lucy breathed in the scent of salty sea air, her enhanced senses still overwhelmed her but she had gotten the hang of it… mostly.

She held her stomach tight, feeling the effects of being a Dragon Slayer.

"Mo-motion Sickness S-SUCKS!" Mikaila clawed at the floor trying to get to Lucy.

"T-told y-you s-s-so!" she turned green and barfed.

Jason took the girl into his arms and carried her below deck bridal style muttering a quick "I'll clean that up later".

Laxus nodded in agreement.

Lucy smiled at her cousin's protectiveness and Jason's constant mothering.

Though Fairy Tail seemed to absolutely adore the new Snow Dragon Slayer (but it was mostly Gray and Wendy who were around her, Natsu seemed to avoid being in the guild) she didn't mind, the girl was far too endearing to be hated.

[A/N: I'm not saying that because she's me. When you think of Mikaila think of Popura Taneshima from Working! Because that's what she acts like…]

Speaking of Natsu, the pink haired baka seemed off to the blonde mage.

"_Natsu's been thinking REALLY hard! It's scary…" _

Happy had told her the previous day but Natsu looked perfectly fine while they were watching the fight…

But he _was_ acting strange; there was a kind of thoughtfulness and seriousness in his tone and eyes.

Lucy eyed Natsu with her peripherals.

Instead of being hunched over or on the floor, as Lucy had expected him to be, he was sitting still on a barrel looking out at the ocean as if he wasn't the type to have motion sickness.

"Natsu-nii looks strangely brooding today…" Lucy turned to see a familiar set of golden eyes.

"Andromeda! What are you doing here?" Andromeda raised a brow and sighed irritably.

"I came out to take care of Mikaila-san but Jason got to her first. Now, you still haven't answered my question…" Andromeda pushed.

"Yeah Jason's so defensive…" she stood there innocently as Andromeda tapped her foot impatiently.

"Fine. Yes, Happy says he's thinking" she finally answered.

"Natsu-nii… Could it be?" Lucy suddenly grew interested.

"What? What's happening to Natsu?" she probed.

"Nothing, tell Mikaila she's succeeded for me…" Andromeda waved it off.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled, but Andromeda had gone back to the Celestial Spirit World.

She sighed and went back to staring at Natsu with her peripherals.

"Natsu…" Natsu flinched, hearing her saying his name thanks to his enhanced hearing.

Natsu got up and power walked into the ship's cabin, probably realizing he was on "TRANSPORTATION".

"What's happening? What are you thinking?" she mumbled.

'_And do you love me like I love you?_' Lucy added in her mind.

{oOo~ That was cheesy ~oOo}

Mikaila dizzily stumbled out of her cabin as the ship harbored at Tenroujima.

"TenROUUUU! Where I accidentally spilled all of Cana's liquor into the occeeeeeaaaan-" she collapsed, again, into the sand.

"Kai-chan, we're off the boat" Wendy poked at Mikaila's slumped form.

Mikaila straightened herself up, so quick you'd miss it if you blinked.

"Right… I knew that." Gray rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair fondly.

"Sure you did KaiKai…" he snickered.

"Gray-nii" (Pronounced: Guuuuuuray-neeee!) she whined.

"Here's your cooler" Gray handed her the cooler the size of a mini refrigerator which she stuffed in her backpack.

"Arigato, Gray-nii, but why are you here? You aren't participating in the S-Class Trial…" she asked zipping up her backpack.

"A couple of unlucky souls get to fight me to get to the next round" Gray smirked.

"Unlucky? You've got nothing on Erza and Mira!" Natsu teased.

"Got something to say flame brain?" Natsu's face went blank as he stalked off ignoring Gray's taunts.

"What's wrong with squinty?" Gray raised a brow.

"Oh! Mikaila! Andromeda said to tell you you're succeeding in whatever task you are doing…" Lucy pointed out.

"No wonder!" Mikaila concluded.

"What are you talking about Kai-chan?" Wendy asked.

"Wen-chan, operation NaLu is almost solved…"

{oOo~ And so finally we get to the NaLu part of this story. It took me a while to get there so expect sucky fluff -_- ~oOo}

"_Everyone, the trial this year is much like last year's trial. But this year we have rearranged the caves and only one leads to Mavis's grave. The tunnels connect and at some point everyone will face off with each other or other mages of Fairy Tail. Beware the S-Class Mages."_

"_And Decimo has insisted that you be given a special gift if you are worthy of her praise…"_

"Mavis…" Mikaila muttered.

"_Miranda 'Kaila' Victoria Dreyar, you will one day grow up to be a fine young woman. And upon mastering Fairy Law and Fairy Sphere I will give you the last piece you need to defend Fairy Tail…_

… _Fairy Glitter. The last magic needed to complete Fairy Ju-"_

"Kai-chan?"

"What is it Wen-chan?" she shook herself from her recollection deciding to ponder the matter later on.

"Which path do we take?" Wendy asked.

"Hmmm…" her eyes moved from one cave to another, two were taken.

"Juvia, Lisanna, Elfman, and Evergreen have entered the two paths. Lucy-nee, Jason, Happy and Natsu-nii haven't arrived yet" Mikaila felt a warmth spread over her as her eyes hovered over a path covered in crawling vines with crystal blue blooms.

"That way Wen-chan. I can feel it. Let's go!" she charged into the cave, Wendy close behind her.

A shadowy figure loomed over the cave's entrance, smiling.

"The Celestial Dragon and her tutor… they must know the ancient art."

"Fairy Judgment: Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Circle of Life"

{oOo~ And so the plot reveals itself ~oOo}

"Lucyyy!" the blue exceed whined.

"What IS it Happy?" Lucy inwardly groaned.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Of course Happy! Trust a Writer's Intuition! The right cave is always the one that looks like the worst possible choice!" Happy drifted deeper into the cave with Lucy.

"Ok Lucy. I promised Natsu I'd protect you so…" Lucy flinched.

"He wh-"

"Manly! Making the cat take care of his girlfriend is manly!"

"Oh shush. Hello Lucy… Cat"

"Evergreen and Elfman" Lucy whispered.

{oOo~ It's getting shorter, Gomen, but I have to do some things… ~oOo}

Random: Well see ya!

Mikaila: Wait!

Random: Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	10. Chapter 9: Faceoff

Random: I forgot this snippet last time;

"_TenROUUUU! Where I accidentally spilled Cana's liquor into the occeeeeeaaaan-"_

_In the guild…_

_Cana spewed out her booze and gaped._

"_That was MIKAILA!"_

Random: I own nothing ok?

.

.

.

Chapter 9: Face-off

"Kai-chan, do you notice how… _different_ these flowers seem?" Wendy asked.

"You're right. These are herbal flowers, they wilt in the dark. Why are they glowing?" Mikaila pulled out a small book from her bag.

"Come to think of it, I have never seen this plant before. But I know it's medicinal." Mikaila snapped her book closed with a loud slap.

They rounded a corner and jumped in surprise.

"Wendy-kun! Mikaila-kun! How unfortunate…"

"M-Mirajane?" Mikaila stuttered.

{oOo~ Poor Unlucky Souls ~oOo}

"Lisanna-san… Juvia wishes to thank Lisanna for believing in Juvia, Juvia will do Juvia's best to help Lisanna become S-Class" Lisanna smiled.

"Don't worry, win or lose I won't get mad at you Juvia. Let's do our best!" Juvia nodded as they ended up in a room, the door on the other side was shut.

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

"Bixlow…"

{oOo~ Unusually Lucky Souls ~oOo}

"And so it comes down to this eh Flame Brain?" Gray said, clad only in his dark pants.

"Don't taunt me icicle head, I'm here to help Jason become an S-Class Mage!" Natsu hissed.

"Whatever, Ice Make: Cannon!"

"Dissipate!" the icy bomb degenerated into a frosty mist.

"Go Natsu-nii!" Natsu burst through the mist and punched Gray in the gut with a flaming fist.

Gray crashed into the wall but stood up, not quite finished.

"I see. So we're playing it that way huh?" he smirked.

"Bring it on."

{oOo~ Fairly Lucky Souls ~oOo}

"Elfman and Evergreen!" Lucy shouted in surprised.

"I see. So it is time to face-off. I warn you, I will not go easy on you just because you are Laxus's cousin" Evergreen lowered her glasses but Lucy, prepared for once, pulled out a pair of reflector shades along with Happy.

"I told you these would be useful… Now who wears shades among my Stellar Spirits?" she flipped through her keys even though she already knew who to summon.

"Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!"

Capricorn adjusted his shades and smiled.

"Who must I fight, Lucy-dono?" he probed.

"You can fight Elfman, I'll handle Evergreen" Capricorn nodded.

"Understood, Lucy-dono" as quick as a flash Capricorn was already beginning his assault.

"Elfman!" Evergreen shouted but Lucy blocked her.

"Happy!" she shouted as Happy kept her in the air in front of Evergreen who was using her Fairy Magic.

"Aye!" Happy grinned.

"Iron Fist of the Celestial Dragon!" she struck at Evergreens chest and watched as she hit the ground.

"Y-You're strong. Like your cousin" Evergreen complimented gathering her composure and lashing out at Lucy in the sky.

"I'm sorry Evergreen. Roar of the Celestial Dragon!" a wave of light resonated across the room.

Evergreen lay on the floor next to where Capricorn had set Elfman down.

Happy gently set her down and looked at their two unconscious guildmates.

"Lucy, do you think you were too hard on them?" he wimpered.

"No, it's a competition Happy. Come on. Let's go to the next battle" she pointed at the now open door.

Happy smiled, remembering Natsu, and followed.

{oOo~ Poor Unlucky Losers ~oOo}

"Satan Soul: Soul Extinction!" the dark magic shot towards them but Wendy and Mikaila stood strong.

"Roar of the…" they both took a deep breath.

"… Snow Dragon!" Mikaila shouted, a flurry of snow and ice pushing back the dark spell.

"… Sky Dragon!" Wendy screamed, joining with the funnel of ice and snow the sudden addition of force sent Mirajane backwards.

"It seems my Satan Soul is not enough… very well." She smirked, transforming.

"Satan Soul: Halphas!" Wendy and Mikaila gasped.

"I've heard of this transformation! Gramps said you weren't allowed to use this spell!" Mikaila yelled.

Mirajane was clad in her Satan Soul: Halphas form clothes.

"What Master doesn't know won't kill him" she hissed.

"Gramps! Mira's form! Mikaila's in trouble!" Makarov ignored Laxus and watched the lacrima.

"How could you act like you don't care what happens to her?" Laxus demanded, angry and full of angst.

"I _do_ care Laxus. She is my granddaughter. But I trust that she will succeed, even against Mira" Laxus crossed his arms and watched, mumbling profanities.

Even with Mira's Halphas form Wendy and Mikaila had formed a great defense and offense plan for each of her attacks.

"It seems like someone has been studying…" she muttered.

"No offense Mirajane, but we're more serious than you think we are when it comes to this Trial, you're going to lose" Mikaila said bluntly.

"Is that so?" she began transforming again.

"You have forced my hand. My strongest Take-over Spell…"

"… Satan Soul: Sitri" flames licked the ground she tread on as she transformed.

"Mavis spare us…"

{oOo~ Extremely Unlucky Challengers ~oOo}

"Wings of the Fire Dragon!"

"Ice Make: Sheild!"

"FIRE!"

Jason and Natsu dropped to the floor, kneeling in exhaustion.

Gray was opposite them, in the same position.

Jason reached for his magic pen, which he dropped after writing "FIRE".

"You have to be better than that Cross, Flame Brain" he snickered.

"Sh-Shut it Ice Princess!" Natsu growled.

"Natsu-nii, I sense a disturbance…" Jason said in a hushed voice.

"Jason?" Natsu probed.

"What's the holdup Cross?" Gray stood up and walked slowly towards the two.

Jason's eyes widened.

"No" he whispered.

"Didn't you hear me? I said 'What's the holdup?'" Jason stood and faced him, a grim expression on his face.

"It's Mikaila" he informed.

Gray flinched in surprise and worry.

"What happened to her?" Natsu placed a hand on Jason's shoulder comfortingly.

"Mirajane. She's in her Satan Soul: Sitri mode… and Mikaila-" Mirajane's flaming form flashed before his eyes.

"Mikaila and Wendy are fighting her"

Natsu and Gray looked at each other and then the entrance.

"Well hurry and beat me _Natsu_, I hate to admit it but… she needs you" Natsu stared at Gray ludicrously.

He called him _Natsu_.

Natsu nodded understandingly and charged his rival.

This wasn't the time to be holding back.

For Fairy Tail, Jason, Mikaila, Wendy… and Lucy.

He'd get stronger for his Family, and the girl he had grown to love.

He grinned and let loose a wrath of wispy orange flames.

{oOo~ To be continued/ Written on Friday the 13th ~oOo}

Random: Review Buh bye!

Mikaila: …

Random: Keep it RaNdOm! ;)


	11. Chapter 10: The Bonding

Random: How DARE Minerva do that to Lucy in the manga!? _

Mikaila: Oh, so NOW you can talk!

Random: That's all I wanted to say. I don't own Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

Chapter 10: The Bonding

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Gray hit the floor with a loud "Crack!".

"Dammit Flame Brain! That hurt!" he yelled.

"You told me to hurry up and BEAT you! Frozen Baka!" Natsu retorted unleashing another wave of flames.

Jason rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Don't worry Mikaila… I'm coming"

{oOo~ Random: *Sigh* Such a hectic week : ~oOo}

"Snow Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Iron Fist of the Sky Dragon!"

The two continued their barrage of attacks but Mira kept coming out of the smoke only slightly scathed.

"No one can beat Satan Soul: Sitri" she smirked.

"Kai-chan, that isn't even Mirajane anymore…" Wendy yelled at the equally exhausted Snow Dragon Slayer.

"I know, that's why I have my cooler… I just hope Gray's ice kept it Cold" she pulled the mini cooler from her backpack and opened it revealing a pulsing yellow ice formation.

"A shard will be enough, then we'll use THOSE MOVES" Mikaila winked at Wendy who seemed worried but agreed anyway.

"Right, I trust you Kai-chan" she smiled.

Mikaila chipped off a piece of the ice formation and ate it.

"Gramps, isn't that against the rules?" Laxus raised a brow.

"There were no rules against bringing Ice…" Makarov chuckled.

"That sneaky, sneaky, girl…"

"Clever, but Ice won't help you defeat me…" Mirajane smirked.

Mikaila wiped her mouth with her arm and stood facing Wendy.

"Let's do it Wen-chan…" she nodded grabbing Wendy's other hand and muttering the spell with her.

Mirajane's eyes widened considerably but she kept her stance.

"Dragon Roar, Unison… RAID!" they yelled.

Everyone stared in shock.

The winds picked up and Hurricanes spun rapidly around Mirajane in her Sitri form.

The Flames were swept up by the force of the winds.

Ice crawled across the once burning ground around her, taking on a peculiar golden color.

Slowly the burning cold ice covered her feet, then her knees, then it reached her waist.

And no matter what Mirajane did the Ice just kept growing.

Then, all of a sudden, the Ice and Winds stopped and Mikaila and Wendy stood hand in hand readying themselves for the next attack.

"Sky Dragon's…"

"Snow Dragon's…"

They breathed in.

"UNISON ROAR!"

Mira stared at the golden Ice and Wind attack and smiled.

Those two really were something.

She closed her eyes and accepted defeat.

"I wonder whatever happened to Natsu and Jason…" Lucy muttered incoherently, Happy hovered beside her as she talked to herself.

"Attention, 4 out of 5 teams are remaining. The four teams will either Challenge a Mage of Fairy Tail or Face Off with another Team. Good Luck!" Makarov announced, yelling into the caves from the other side.

"I hope I'm not in the Face Off again… Who were the challenging Mages during the first round?" she asked Happy.

"I think I heard Master say that one of the teams challenged and defeated Mirajane…" Lucy's eyes widened.

"Who defeated her?" Lucy asked the exceed with a tone of surprise.

Happy motioned to answer but as they entered another cave they were interrupted by a CERTAIN dragon slayer.

"It was the little Ice Princess if you really want to know along with Wendy…"

Lucy raised a brow at the Iron studded mage and deduced that she was supposed to fight him making her fight a "challenge".

Though this fight would probably last about 2 minutes.

"So Mikaila and Wendy beat Mirajane?" Happy probed.

"Pretty much, you can smell the fight bouncing of the cave walls. The noises gave me a good hint too…" Gajeel hopped of the tall rock he was sitting on.

"So are we going to fight or stand around here like a bunch of ninnies, Bunny Girl?" he smirked challengingly.

Lucy smiled.

"Sorry Levy-chan, I'll have to beat your boyfriend up…" Gajeel blushed.

He was so going down.

"Why did we get stuck fighting Freed?" Natsu dodged the green haired mage's attack and growled.

"I don't know, but the sooner we finish, the sooner we can leave this place and see if Mikaila is ok…" Jason said with a serious face.

"You are very protective of the young Dragon Slayer aren't you Ice Mage?" Fried noted.

"It could be because I'm protective. It could be because I feel guilty for making her cry. Or it could be because I care about her… Take your best guess at it" Jason muttered writing the word "block" in the air with his magic pen blocking Freed's magic.

Freed smiled and didn't question the boy any further.

"They're almost finished with the bonding ceremony…" he thought to himself unconsciously looking over at Jason's left wrist.

As he deduced, he had a half-finished pale blue dragon tattoo on his left wrist.

Though the Ice/Solid Script Mage didn't seem to notice it.

They must have progressed with the ceremony this far without knowing it.

The funny thing was that it was the same with his partner.

The Fire Dragon Slayer, unlike Freed, had not noticed the Red Dragon Tattoo on the arm opposite his guild mark.

In fact… Freed wouldn't have noticed it either if Natsu's sleeve wasn't slightly torn.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu hit Freed on the chest sending him backwards into a cave wall.

"You have to be better than that Freed" Natsu grinned.

Freed straightened himself up and focused on the fight but the speakers came on again signaling an announcement from Makarov.

"The team consisting of Mikaila Cress and Wendy Marvel has beaten our very own S-Class mage, Mirajane Strauss and are proceeding to the next battle along with Happy and Lucy Heartfilia who have defeated Elfman Strauss and Evergreen." Makarov announced his grandchild and niece's accomplishments with pride.

"Lucy…" Natsu shrugged in relief.

"Thank Mavis" Jason's mouth twitched up in a sly smile.

"Darkness Breath!"

Jason and Natsu barely dodged the whirlwind of darkness and sneered at Freed.

"You are too occupied with thoughts of your female accomplices yes?" Freed smirked as the boy's faces turned a bright shade of pink.

"I must admit defeating Mirajane was remarkably impressive but you must focus or else I'll have beaten you quicker than I was expecting…" Freed added.

"He's right Natsu-nii, we have to focus…" Jason said, determined to finish the Trial sooner rather than later.

Natsu nodded.

… and they both charged at Freed, determined to get back to the girls.

"No…"

Mikaila had lost her grip on reality, hate evident on her face. And though she was considered quite the avid fan of Natsu and Lucy as a couple… Wendy was beginning to see that she was in fact Laxus' sister.

… she had gone insane.

"Lisanna…" Mikaila growled.

Random: Classes are suspended today! And tomorrow is the start of Exams T_T

Mikaila: Look who's back…

Random: Yup! It's me! (:

Jason: Who cares…

Random: … Seriously, who voted for this guy in the poll "Who is your favorite character in The Ultimate S-Class Trial?"? That poll is still up and about! Keep the sequel in mind if you still want to vote!

Jason: Review, the authoress is pitiful.

Random: I know… Gomen Minna. I HAVE MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! :''(

Until Next Time! Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	12. Chapter 11: Closure

Random: I have NO exams! Because school was suspended for three days in a row! :D

Mikaila: O_O

Random: God is Good ((: Anyway, I feel like a Persona Fanfiction or maybe a Hitman Reborn one… Maybe even Familiar of Zero. But I have to finish this one first along with my Pokémon Fanfictions :D

Mikaila: She's drafting a Persona Fanfiction. I play a girl named Madoka who shoots herself with an Evoker and got Amnesia.

Random: SHUUUUUSH! Don't SPOIL it!

Jason: Too late…

Random: The Poll is lively as ever, here are the results so far…

Jason: 1

Shiruku: 1

Catherine: 1

Crystal: 2

And…

Mikaila: 3

Mikaila: O,O I'm WINNING (:{

Random: The faces ._.

Mikaila: She doesn't own Fairy Tail! Or Persona, Hitman Reborn, and Familiar of Zero.

Random : Yes, yes… I know. Read on (:

Chapter 11: Closure

It was pretty easy to beat Freed.

More or less.

Jason was slumped against the wall, exhausted from fighting the considerably tough Rune Mage.

Natsu was lying down, face on the ground, muttering how he wished he had food.

Jason, out of habit, immediately wrote a quick wood and fire spell to appease the hungry Dragon Slayer.

"Thanks Jason! No wonder Mikaila always has you around…" he mumbled the last part, but Jason still heard him.

"Yeah, I make her food. THAT'S why she let me follow her around. THANK YOU! I was trying to figure that out…" I rolled my eyes.

Sense the sarcasm.

"I mean don't get me wrong. You're useful in a fight too." Natsu added gobbling down the fire.

"How about Lucy-nee?" Natsu stopped eating and turned to Jason.

"W-Why do you want to know about Lucy? I d-don't have a problem with it! It's just why do you want to… know?" Natsu stuttered, which was completely… UN-Natsu.

"Natsu-nii, you're blushing" Jason felt a smirk coming on.

"It's just hot in here" Natsu crossed his arms and put on a serious face.

"You don't feel heat, you're a FIRE Dragon Slayer. Spit it out already everyone knows you like Lucy-nii, maybe even love her" at this Natsu spit out the fire he was eating (Like when you spit water after drinking it) and gaped at Jason.

"How?" was his simple answer.

"It's obvious, you've been acting OOC you know Natsu-nii?" Jason said leaning on the wall casually.

"OOC?" Natsu raised a brow.

"Out of Character, it's some kind of author's term in something called FanFiction. Whatever that is…" Jason explained.

[Random: AHHHHHHH! SOMEONE REBUILD THE FOURTH WALL! IT'S BROKEN!]

"O…k, what do you mean I'm acting Out of Character?" Natsu asked.

"You're sitting still, asking questions, blushing, stuttering, thinking so deeply it's as if you don't have motion sickness… Should I go on?" Jason smirked.

Natsu looked at him as if to say "HUH?".

"And there is your bonding mark" Jason pointed out.

"How did YOU know about the bonding mark?" Natsu asked growing feral, his sharp teeth showing.

"Calm down Natsu-nii, it's simple. I have one too…" Natsu blinked in surprise.

"You BONDED with a Dragon Slayer?! WITH WHOOO?" Natsu shouted.

[Random: T_T' Dense Idiots]

"I'll let you figure that out. But I know you have one exactly the same shape and place as Lucy-nee's so I'm guessing… You-" Natsu shrugged and sat against the wall next to Jason.

"You really are in love with her aren't you?" Natsu looked at Jason and nodded grinning.

"You know Laxus is going to murder you…" Jason deadpanned.

Then, as if lightning struck him, Natsu figured it out.

"Not unless he murders YOU first. That's the mark of the Snow Dragon. You've BONDED with Mikaila…" Natsu smiled widely, proud of himself for figuring it out.

"Took you long enough to realize it Natsu-nii" he chuckled.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm slow" Natsu frowned.

"Whatever you say Natsu-nii" Jason waved it off.

"You wanna go Ice Freak?"

"Who am I, Grey all of a sudden?"

"Fight me! Unless you're scared…"

"Well, if you want to that badly, let's go Glutton!"

"Frost Bite!"

"Fire Breath!"

"Stinky!"

"Stinky?!"

oOo~ Let's just go to the girls -_- ~oOo

"Lisanna…"

"Mikaila, let it go! You have some SERIOUS issues don't you?!" A boy with blonde hair and tangerine eyes yelled. He was wearing an orange hoodie with floppy bunny ears on the sides of the hood, jeans, and sneakers.

"Shut it! Pfft, annoying Stellar Spirit…" Mikaila Muttered.

"Of Course he's annoying! He's Lepus!" a girl with jet black hair and silver eyes scoffed. She was wearing a black thin strap shirt, jean shorts, and a headband with two cat like ears attached to it.

"Oh be quiet Lupus!" the said Stellar Spirit giggled.

"Focus you two!" Mikaila charged at Lisanna alongside her two spirits.

"Animal Soul: Tigress!" Lisanna ran to meet Mikaila.

"Roar of the SNOW DRAGON!" she roared right at Lisanna's face sending the girl flying into the wall.

Lisanna landed on the floor with a thud but got right back up and charged.

"GAMMA LUPI!" Lupus shot a large orb of light at Lisanna, it burnt her as if it were the manifestation of an actual star.

"GAMMA LEPORIS!" Lepus shot many smaller yellow-orange spores at Lisanna causing paralysis or electrocution.

"Open! Gate of the Air Pump! Antlia!"

A girl emerged from the Silver key. She had light blue hair and bright yellow eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress and like Lupus she was barefoot.

Antlia went into position with Wendy.

"Nice to see you again Antlia" Wendy smiled.

"Same to you Wendy-san! We're ready Master!" she nodded at Mikaila.

"Open! Gate of the Princess! Andromeda!"

Andromeda emerged from the spirit world with a worried look on her face.

"You're exhausted! Lepus, Lupus, please go back…" Andromeda grabbed Mikaila's keys and opened their gates.

"If you say so Andromeda" Lupus returned to the Spirit World leaving Lepus standing in front of his gate.

"Take care of her Andromeda" he took one last glance at his master and went back.

Andromeda smiled at the concern of the Male Hare Spirit and turned back to Mikaila.

"Are you sure?" Mikaila nodded.

"I was afraid you'd say that… alright" Andromeda sighed and got into position.

"**GO!**" Mikaila yelled.

"**DOUBLE UNISON RAID!**" The four shouted.

Destructive winds, pelting Hail storms, and sweltering fire erupted from the arena.

All aimed at Lisanna.

But the determined Strauss girl still tried to dodge all of the attacks.

Her Animal Soul was strong, but it was no match against a DOUBLE Unison Raid.

_Just accept it Lisanna… Natsu will never love you like he loves Lucy._

She laughed, standing in the middle of the approaching storm, and humored herself.

"I have to accept it huh? I already have, but… if it's any consolation I hope you have better luck with Jason than I had with Natsu. I'm sorry, Lucy-san" Lisanna smiled and accepted defeat.

After all, they defeated Mirajane so it was inevitable.

Mikaila smiled.

An apology.

That was all she wanted.

"Now, we can be friends… Lisanna-nee"

{oOo~ THE END ~oOo}

Random: She's finally over it!

Mikaila: T_T'

*Erza is still eating cake*

**HAPPY: FISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH! _ **

Random: Right, TUST reached 50 reviews! SO HAPPY GETS A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF FISH! :D

Cast: O_O

Random: Thank You for liking my story because it's good instead of because you're character is here! It makes me feel guuuud….

Some of the previous cast: Ummm…

Random: O_O

Mikaila: NOT GOOD…

Keep it Random…

Mikaila: 0_0 Seriously, NOT GOOD!


	13. Chapter 12: Music of the Night

Random: We have a special chapter today, it should be. I typed it down before the 11th chapter.

Mikaila: Ugh, it has OCxOC!

Random: Hooray! All in favor of a MikailaXJason and LucyXNatsu moment say AYE!

Everyone except for Mikaila, Natsu, and Lucy: AYE!

Mikaila: Jason, you too?!

Jason: *Smirks and nods teasingly*

Lucy: Y-You are all idiots…

Natsu: *Blinks* What are they talking about?

Random: Nothing to worry about Natsu *Evil Grin* I don't own Fairy Tail. That's all Mashima-sensei.

Chapter 12: Music of the Night

Jason sat on the cave floor while everyone slept peacefully. Natsu was a little ways from him, dozing off. Muttering something as he slept which he was pretty sure was Lucy related. Everyone else was somewhere in the Labyrinth of a Trial Arena. Jason, being the night person that he was, was awake fingering the object in his rather large back pack. He checked to see if anyone was awake as best he could and when he was certain he pulled out a blue acoustic guitar and started strumming.

_Oh, oh_

The cave glowed a luminescent blue, the crystals on the walls creating the strange glow as the moon beam rays hit them at a certain angle. They moved and shifted like the sea.

_When the visions around you, bring tears to your eyes. And all that surrounds you, are secrets and lies._

Natsu's eyes fluttered open, eyes widening at the scene before him.

_I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope. Keeping your faith when it's gone…_

Natsu tried not to attract Jason's attention while he was in the middle of his song but he couldn't help but be reminded of Lucy.

_The one you should call, was standing there all along._

Natsu lowly sang along with Jason, not even knowing how he knew the lyrics.

_And I will take you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong. _

Natsu realized Jason almost heard him and stopped singing for a while but maybe he could… what if he…

_Til' the day my life is through this I promise you._

Jason smiled to himself remembering Mikaila.

_This I promise you_

Natsu couldn't keep it in anymore he started singing.

_I've loved you forever. In lifetimes before…_

Jason, at first, was surprised to hear the Fire Mage's voice but let it slide as Natsu kept making up lyrics.

_And I promise you never will you hurt anymore…_

oOo~ In another area of the Labyrinth ~oOo

Lucy let out a small gasp upon hearing Natsu's voice.

Soft… and surprisingly gentle.

She had been listening to them the whole time.

_I give you my word. I give you my heart. This is a battle we've won… And with this vow forever has now begun…!_

oOo~ And, yet again, in a different area of the Labyrinth ~oOo

Mikaila laughed lightly along with Wendy who sat beside her. "Jason, you sneaky jerk. You brought your guitar…" Mikaila muttered. Wendy looked over at the Snow Dragon Slayer. She had a contented smile on her face. "You really DO love Jason, don't you Kai-chan?" Mikaila blushed but kept her smile up.

"The Bonding is enough of an answer, but yes… I really do Wen-chan"

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes) each loving day (each loving day). And know this feeling won't go away (no). Til' the day my life is through, this I promise you. This I promise you…_

Natsu took over the chorus as Jason sang in the background.

_Over and over I fall_

Jason sang, Natsu echoing the lyrics.

_When I hear you call_

_Without you in my life, baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all_

Jason strummed his guitar for the instrumental and watched the lights dance above them.

And once again, they sang the chorus. This time, with Jason taking the high notes and adlibs and Natsu in the background.

_And I will take you in my arms (I will take you in my arms)_

_And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)_

_Til' the day my life is through_

_This I promise you, babe_

_Just close your eyes each loving day (each loving day)_

_And know this feeling won't go away (no)_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Ooh, I promise you_

Jason strummed the ending and the cave grew silent once again, the glow from the crystals fading

"Great song Jason" Natsu grinned. "Arigato Natsu-nii…" he smiled.

"NATSUUU! I didn't know you could sing!" Happy yelled.

"Singing is MANLY!" Elfman called out.

"I must admit Natsu, you are Exceptional" Erza complimented.

The speakers came on.

"You noisy brats woke me up! I expect another good performance to see just how good you are!" Makarov screamed.

And everyone sweatdropped.

oOo~ Back with Mikaila and Wendy ~oOo

"Wen-chan! This is our chance! GRAY-NII HIT IT!" she yelled hoping Gray would hear her. Suddenly music sprang from the speakers.

[Random: Here is the part where I got bored so… SOOOOORRRRYYYYYYY (:]

_Wendy: What do I do with a boy like you._

_Mikaila: Li-like you. What do I do with you._

_Both: O-o-ooooOh_

_Wendy: What do I do _

_Mikaila: With a boy like you_

_Wendy: What do I do with a boy like you _

_Mikaila: Li-like you_

_Wendy: I know you know. I'm wrapped around your finger._

_Mikaila: You're so, you're so beautiful and dangerous._

_Wendy: You're Hot and~ _

_Mikaila: Cold! Don't you see the light, boy._

_Wendy: I could blow your mind, boy._

Mikaila: Let me be your new toy.

Everyone started dancing as probing lights came out of the ceiling (compliments of Laxus' lightning and Reedus' lights)

_Mikaila: I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it_

_Wendy: Wa-want it, wa-want it_

_Wendy; I'm not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it_

_Mikaila: G-got it, g-got it_

_Wendy: What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you._

_Mikaila: Got me lost, got me hooked now I'm so confused._

_Wendy: Was this a part of your plan? _

_Mikaila: I don't really understand._

_Wendy: What to do, what to do _

_Mikaila: With a boy like you._

_Mikaila: O-o-oooooh_

_Wendy: With a boy like you_

_Wendy: O-o-oooooh_

_Mikaila: With a boy like you._

_Wendy: I'm gonna win boy, your game is over._

_Mikaila: Try to play but you're down 10-1._

_Wendy: Keep the change _

_Mikaila: After I'm done with cha_

_Wendy: You won't know what hit cha._

_Mikaila: You're not fooling anyone._

_Mikaila: I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it_

_Wendy: Wa-want it, wa-want it_

_Wendy; I'm not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it_

_Mikaila: G-got it, g-got it_

_Wendy: What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you._

_Mikaila: Got me lost, got me hooked now I'm so confused._

_Wendy: Was this a part of your plan? _

_Mikaila: I don't really understand._

_Wendy: What to do, what to do _

_Mikaila: With a boy like you._

_Wendy: What do I do with a boy like you._

_Mikaila: Li-like you. What do I do with you._

_Both: O-o-ooooOh_

_Mikaila: Like you what do I do with a boy like you_

_Wendy: What do I do with a boy like you_

_Mikaila: Li-like you. What do I do with you._

_Wendy: O-o-ooooOh_

_Mikaila: Li-like you what do I do what do I do_

_Wendy: What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you._

_Mikaila: Got me lost, got me hooked now I'm so confused._

_Wendy: Was this a part of your plan? _

_Mikaila: I don't really understand._

_Wendy: What to do, what to do _

_Mikaila: With a boy like you._

_Wendy: Li-like you. What do I do with you._

_Mikaila: O-o-ooooOh with a boy like you_

_Wendy: What do I do with a boy like you._

_Mikaila: Li-like you. What do I do with you._

_Both: O-o-ooooOh_

_Wendy: with the boy like you_

_Mikaila: with the boy, _

_Both: with the boy like you_

And so the Fairy Tail Mages Partied all night until they eventually fell asleep, and that concludes day 1 of the S-Class Trial.

Story Book Closes.

Random: LOL! XD REVIEW! AND VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER ON THE POLL!

Keep it Random ;)


	14. Chapter 13: Dreamscape

Random: UNBELIEVABLE!

Andromeda: What? What is it?!

Random: CHECK OUT THE POLL RESULTS!

.

Jason: 1

.

Shiruku: 1

.

Catherine: 1

.

Crystal: 2

.

Mikaila: 4

.

Random: MIKAILA IS WINNING EPICLY!

Mikaila: Boom! *Smirking*

Random: Maybe it's because she beat Lisanna up very badly for the Anti-NaLi people…

Andromeda: Who cares? Mikaila-san is WINNING! GO MIKAILA! CYBER COOKIES FOR ALL WHO VOTED FOR MIKAILA!

Four People Who Voted For Mikaila: *Andromeda hands them each a Cyber Cookie and Frap from Starbucks*

Random: Andromeda! That's bribery…

Andromeda: They already voted, it's just a small reward *smiles cheekily*

Random: WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! Exams are over! We have a long weekend ahead! And I'm thinking of lots of updating…

Mikaila: What's with you?

Random: Well you see, last Friday night…

**[Warning: You'll probably get bored hearing about my social life so if you don't want to hear it skip ahead!]**

_We had an Acquaintance Party. It totally rocked because we went dancing for four hours straight. My crush, who I will not talk about at the moment, asked me to dance with him and I won the title of "Ms. Darling Sneakers" :3_

**[OK! YOU CAN LOOK NOW! MY STORY IS OVER!]**

Random: Yeah… saying that felt good :3

Mikaila: Awww… :D

Random: I know… (:

Jason: Pfft, girls…

Other characters: Wait, wait, wait… Since Mikaila is Random's OC and it's just a jumbled version of letters from her name doesn't that mean that since Jason is paired with Mikaila that HIS name is the jumbled version of letters from her crush's name?

Random: Nah no need to try to figure it out Jason's name is derived from Jeffrey [the 2nd name of my crush].

Characters: (O . O)

Random: I feel THAT honest today because of what happened **"LAST FRIDAY NIGHT!"** and because of that I'm putting up this **SPECIAL CHAPTER** that states what happened BEFORE THEY GOT TO TENROU ISLAND. Or in short, it talks about the goodbye party :D

Characters: PARTAY!

Random: But don't worry it still has something to do with the last chapter.

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NO MATTER WHAT FORCES ON EARTH I SUMMON TO GET IT FOR ME.**

.

.

.

Chapter 13: Dreamscape

[Sneakernight, by Vanessa Hudgens? Try it, it's a cool song C:]

Mikaila yawned.

"Great job Wen-chan, maybe tomorrow night we can sing "How You Love Me Now"…" she muttered getting into her powder blue sleeping bag.

"The song by Hey Monday?" Wendy asked settling into her sleeping bag.

"Yup… Goodnight Wen-chan" Mikaila closed her eyes and fell asleep before she could even hear Wendy's answer.

_{oOoOo~DREAM~oOoOo}_

_The music vibrated through the guild, the ground shook, and the probing lights bathed the scene in luminous colors._

_Neon painted the guild in different shades from bright red to neutral violet._

_And the scattered guild members were either dancing to the beat or taking shots at the bar._

_Mikaila was standing at the front door, since she had just entered the guild, looking for a certain Nii-chan of hers who she was DYING to coax into dancing with a certain blonde Nee-chan of hers._

_Her search, of course, was cut short by a certain raven haired boy who "happened" to see her come in._

_No sir, it's not because he was WAITING for her._

_[*Jason punches Random on the shoulder*]_

_Which he of course would deny._

_[*Jason kicks the back of Random's knee*]_

_CRAP! Uhh… I mean._

_But who could blame him? She definitely looked smoking when she entered the guild._

_Mikaila, despite her preference to light blue, was wearing a hot pink sleeveless thin strap top under a see through light pink short sleeved top. She was also sporting red "Keds" and a pair of white washed pants. Her hair was straight on the top and curly on the ends._

_Jason felt a little uncomfortable in his button up black and red pleated polo, jeans, and sneakers._

_[This is surprisingly similar to what happened to me last Friday night… o_o]_

"_Hey Mikaila…" Jason waved._

"_Oh hey Jason, have you seen Natsu-nii or Lucy-nee?" Mikaila probed._

"_U-Uhh, n-no. C-Come to think of it, N-Natsu-nii is probably still drinking o-on the left bar and L-Lucy-nii on the right bar" he stuttered for reasons unknown to Mikaila, he was blushing as well but she didn't know that._

_The reason for Jason behavior? Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia, and Gray were all behind Mikaila signing for Jason to ask her to dance._

"_No…" he muttered as he mouthed his reply to the tricky match-makers._

"_What did you say?" Mikaila asked turning to him._

"_Uhh, I said…" he inwardly cursed._

"_I need to talk to you later."_

_Mikaila blinked in surprise at Jason's sudden declamation._

"_Ok, I'll be seeing you" Jason sighed in relief as Mikaila ran over to meet Natsu._

"_You blew it buddy…" Gray shook his head in disappointment._

"_Oh go serenade Juvia" Jason pouted._

_Gray raised a brow._

"_You even sound like her now…" he rolled his eyes and left, leaving Jason at the entrance of the guild to look after Mikaila._

_[oOo-Speaking of Mikaila-oOo]_

"_Hiya Natsu-nii!" the Snow Dragon greeted but her greeting was met with a low groan._

"_Natsu-nii?" she turned him around and realized he was drunk._

"_OHHHH HEEEEEEEY Mikaila! You want some?" he offered her his flaming alcoholic beverage._

"_Eh, no thanks… Don't you think you should be focusing on other things. Like… asking Lucy-nii for a dance?" Natsu, despite not being even close to sober, blushed bright red and looked at the blonde who seemed to bring him out of his funk._

"_I-I don't know about that Mikaila" he stuttered._

"_Jeez, even drunk he's still shy about his huge crush on Lucy" she sweatdropped._

"_Look just one dance! One dance with her and I'll leave you alone! Deal?" Natsu looked at his drink then at Mikaila._

"_Fine" he shrugged dizzily walking over to where Lucy was sitting._

_~oOo~_

_Lucy was sitting at the bar, contemplating on how to go about her "crush" on Natsu, if it was even still a crush._

_[THEY FINALLY GET IT!]_

"_Natsu…" she muttered stirring her strawberry shake around with her straw._

"_Oi Lucy!" she turned around to find Natsu smiling at her._

_[Oh the irony…]_

"_Natsu! What are you doing here?" she asked, blinking innocently._

"_Uhh, I was wondering…" he looked back at someone from the other bar and shrugged._

"_Is something wrong Natsu?" Lucy probed trying to find whoever it was Natsu was looking at._

"_No! I was just going to ask if you wanted to dance?" Natsu scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, blushing like a school boy._

_Lucy raised a brow and squinted at him._

"_Who are you and what have you done to Natsu?" she muttered._

"_Come on Luce! Just one dance!" he held out his hand and gave her one of his heart melting smiles._

'_Holy Mavis! No… Bad Lucy. Don't fall for the smile!' She thought._

_She tried looking away but it was inevitable._

"_Ok, but just one dance you hear me?" she took his hand and let him drag her to the dance floor._

_~oOo~_

"_YES!" Mikaila did a happy dance by the bar._

"_What's going on?" Jason asked walking over to where Mikaila was standing._

"_Just a little bit of NaLu… What did you want to tell me again Jason?" she looked at him, eyes wide in anticipation._

"_Ummm, right. THAT." He nervously fiddled with his fingers._

'_No, now's not the time for THAT Jason… Stall. I have to stall' he thought._

"_I'll tell you some other day. But right now, may I have this dance?" he asked._

_Mikaila blinked at Jason's new found courage._

_One of her favorite song started playing._

_**So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating,**_

"_Let's do it then!" she grabbed Jason's hand and brought him out to the dance floor Next to Natsu and Lucy._

_**And the soul reason I keep believing,**_

_**That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.**_

_**A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,**_

_**A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,**_

_**Hey, hey, beautiful, the sunshine**_

_**Shines oh oh so bright, alright.**_

_**Laid back I'll spend the night just staring at, you.**_

_Lucy and Mikaila started dancing with each other as well while Natsu and Jason exchanged knowing looks and stared fondly at their partners._

_**For every grain of sand, that you drew me pictures in.**_

_**There was one for every time that my, my heart dropped again.**_

_**So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.**_

_**And the soul reason I keep believing,**_

_**That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.**_

_**Heart, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,**_

_Natsu seemed to have a hard time keeping up with the beat and stumbled every once in a while._

_**Close your eyes, don't say a word.**_

_**You're way too beautiful, you heard.**_

_Lucy giggled._

"_Don't try to dance with the tempo. It's impossible to do that with a song like this. Just dance to the rhythm…" she said raising her hands as she swayed to the beat._

_**The way, the way my heart keeps beating,**_

_**beating b'beat beat beating.**_

_**For every grain of sand, that you drew me pictures in.**_

_Natsu smiled and relaxed, beginning to get the rhythm of the song._

_**There was one for every time that my, my heart dropped again.**_

_**So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.**_

_**And the soul reason I keep believing,**_

"_You're doing great Natsu! You're a pretty good dancer…" Lucy complimented._

_**That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.**_

_**So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.**_

"_T-Thanks Luce!" he grinned, a light dusting of pink spread out on his face._

_**And the soul reason I keep believing,**_

_**That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.**_

_The guitar solo caused the probing lights to go wild._

_The air of mystique in the Fairy Tail Guild (more like club) bathed the scene in mystery which didn't help the already hormone charged teens._

_They continued dancing unaware of the match-maker and her plans behind the bar._

_**A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,**_

_**A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,**_

_**A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,**_

_**A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,**_

_**So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.**_

_**beating, beating, beating.**_

_**So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.**_

"_Good Job Mikaila, and you're even helping yourself in your relationship with Jason" Mirajane smiled._

"_So their BONDING is almost complete Mirajane?" Makarov sat on the bar table and crossed his arms._

"_Yes master" she cheered._

"_Good… The strength of their bonds will make them stronger in the coming battles" Makarov said as he watched the Snow and Fire Dragon Slayer._

"_The Circle of Life must be activated, only then will Evil be banished from this world by the hand of the Celestial and Dragon Heirs…"_

_**And the soul reason I keep believing,**_

_**That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.**_

_**So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.**_

_**And the soul reason I keep believing,**_

_**That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.**_

_**(For every grain of sand, that you drew me pictures in)**_

_**(There was one for every time that my)**_

_{oOo~ End Dream~oOo}_


	15. Chapter 14: The Strength of Our Bonds

Random: it's 2 to 5 in favor of Mikaila. She's WIIIIINNING! ((:

Mikaila: Yes! XD

Andromeda: Arigato, Thank You to all who voted for Mikaila-san ^_^

Mikaila: Thank You! :3

Andromeda: For those who didn't vote for Mikaila-san on the other hand… DIE BY THE HAND OF THE CELESTIAL PRIN~!

Mikaila: *Slaps a hand over Andromeda's mouth* Hehe… Sorry about that *Sweatdrop*

Random: Chapter Fourteen Everyone! This is WAAAAY longer than I thought it would be :D

Jason: It's dragging… and it has shorter chapters than T.U.S.T.

Random: Only because there were more characters in T.U.S.T.

Jason: Whatever. Random told me to say that any previous Characters from T.U.S.T. can be in this story too but you have to figure out for yourself how to insert your O.C.

Random: Good Luck with that :D

I don't own Fairy Tail. It, along with Rave Master (an awesome manga), is owned by Hiro Mashima XD!

.

.

.

Chapter 14: The Strength of Our Bonds

Jason woke up, yawning.

"What a dream. Still… that party was the best" he smiled.

"Oi, Jason! You're finally awake…" Natsu greeted walking over to him.

"Morning Natsu-nii…" Jason stood up and stretched.

"It's time to wake up you brats! It's the second day of the trial! Meaning two teams will fight each other while some poor team of two faces off against the last S-Class Mage to appear in this Trial!" Master announced.

"Face of and S-Class Mage Battle. What do you think we're getting Natsu-nii?" Jason asked.

Natsu opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by the sound of two other voices…

Oh no…

TWO voices?

"Who do you think we're facing?" a girl's voice echoed through the passage at the other end of the room.

"I don't know, but since I heard who the S-Class Mage is going to be I'd rather get Face off…" Jason froze.

TWO girls!

Wendy and Mikaila emerged from the passage, looking completely unscathed.

"I stand corrected…" Mikaila muttered.

~oOo~

Lucy gaped.

Oh why tetrabiblos did they hate her so?

The S-Class Mage seemed surprised herself.

"Lucy…?"

"E-Erza!"

~oOo~

Mikaila Victoria Cress. The girl he had sworn to protect. The girl she saved from near death. The girl… he was in love with. His Best Friend. And now… his enemy.

He would have forfeited, knowing him, had Natsu not been his partner.

Being an S-Class Mage just didn't matter to him, and HELL YEAH _she_ mattered to him!

The whole reason he agreed to going anyway was because _she_ was there.

He wouldn't be in Fairy Tail if _she_ hadn't told him to stay.

He would lose for her, HECK he would DIE for her!

But could he with Natsu around?

"Jason…" he immediately looked at the older mage.

Had the Fire Dragon Slayer read his mind?

The other three looked at each other and nodded.

Had they ALL been reading his mind?

"I know what you're thinking Jason…" he turned and gave Mikaila a regretful look.

"I don't want to fight you either… trust me. But for the trial's sake~" she held out her hand.

"No hard feelings?"

~oOo~

"This is just a meaningless fight, it doesn't mean we have anything against each other… No hard feelings?" Lucy held out her hand to Fairy Tail's Titania.

The scarlet haired Mage smiled and nodded taking her hand.

~oOo~

"No hard feelings." Jason grinned shaking Mikaila's hand.

Mikaila smirked and froze him, slamming him into the wall.

"T-That's n-not f-fair!" Jason shivered.

"Hey! This is a fight. No hard feelings…" she teased.

"Roar of the Snow Dragon!"

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

Mikaila and Wendy screamed aiming the attack at Natsu.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Natsu shouted, battling their snow and wind with his flames.

Jason shakily got up and tried to charge at the girls but two others blocked him.

"GAMMA LUPI!"

"GAMMA LEPORIS!"

Jason barely dodged the two stellar spirit's attacks.

"Hi there Jason!" Lupus smiled widely.

"Long time no see!" Lepus added.

"Lupus and Lepus, she really never summons one without the other does she?" Jason humored himself.

"I'm going to beat you up so bad THIS time Jason! You have no snow to hide behind now!" Lepus boasted firing multiple balls of compressed gasses at him.

"Oww! Too much Helium…" Jason mumbled rubbing a sore spot where his attack hit.

"Really? If I decrease the Helium the Nitrogen would mix with the Carbon Dioxide and it might not hurt as much…" Lepus placed a hand on his chin in contemplation.

"LEPUS!" Lupus shouted covering the rabbit spirit when Jason shot an arrow at him with his Solid Script.

She clutched her chest where the arrow pierced her flesh.

"You… Ignorant… Idiot. You'd better take care of the master… After all, as much as I hate to admit it, you're her favorite spirit next to Andromeda" Lepus blinked at Lupus' sudden compliment and watched her fade.

"We all love Mikaila, if you don't win this for her… We're going to kill you" Lupus added before she disappeared back to the Celestial Realm.

"So it all comes down to this…" Lepus snarled at Jason.

"How Nostalgic…" Jason scoffed.

"So you remember the challenge…" Lepus raised a brow.

"How could I not? It was me and you… to see~"

"~who deserved to protect Mikaila. I know, I made that deal" Lepus said, with a pained look on his face.

"That was the day I swore to protect her… The day the bonding began" Jason muttered instinctively touching his bond mark.

"The bond mark, it first appears when the male of the two bond mates swear to protect their beloved for the rest of their lives…" Mikaila said completely out of the blue.

Natsu and Wendy looked over at Mikaila.

"I have it, Gajeel has it, Natsu-nii has it, and Wendy has it. Four bonded Dragon Slayers. The final thing needed to complete the Circle of Life…"

{oOo~ Flashback ~oOo}

"_Huh?" Levy ran a finger on the jagged edges of the book she was reading._

"_What is it?" Gajeel asked._

"_The page containing information on The Circle of Life… it's gone. I was going to read the next paragraph but it looks like it's been torn off" Levy explained._

"_There was more?" Gajeel almost shouted._

"_More… so much more…"_

{oOo~ End Flashback ~oOo}

"The Circle itself means new life. A pure bond. The kind of bond you can only form when you mate with a dragon" Lucy recited in her mind.

The teachings of the Celestial Dragon, her father, Draco.

~oOo~

"The Technique is considered the strongest Dragon Slayer move in history, the strongest spell showing the bonds of a Dragon Slayer and their mate. The strongest and purest bond in all of Earthland and Edolas combined. It can be done by a single Dragon Slayer as well, if their bond is strong enough…" Mikaila rested one hand on top of the wrist that held her bond mark, only half finished, and her other hand clutched the part of her chest on top of where her heart would have been.

"Fairy Judgment: Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Circle of Life" her pale blue bond mark glowed along with her guild mark, the runes on her arm used for Fairy Glitter reappeared and she lifted her hand which was settled on her heart to face Natsu.

Jason's Bond mark shone brightly in the crystal covered cave.

At the same time, Natsu's mark glowed as well

~oOo~

{oOo~ Flashback ~oOo}

"_My child. Once you have been bonded, nothing will stop you. As long as your bonds are pure and strong…"_

"_What about me Uncle Draco?"_

"_Yes… you too Victoria. And one day, you and Lucy will gain the true power. The spell, Fairy Judgement. That will be the day you get stronger, stronger than you have ever been before…"_

{oOo~ End Flashback ~oOo}

Lucy took a deep breath, readying herself for her attack.

"I'm sorry, Erza…" but Titania just smiled at her, knowing her defeat was inevitable.

"No hard feelings…" Lucy returned her smile.

"We're strong, we're finally strong enough to take care of those we love. We did it… cousin"

~oOo~

"I'm sorry, Natsu-nii…" she apologized.

Wendy stopped her breath attack and went to see how Jason and Mikaila's Spirits were doing.

"At least your bonding mark will protect you physically from my attack…" and with that, Mikaila fired.

{oOo~ End Chapter ~oOo}

Random: Ooooh… :]

Don't forget to vote on the poll and review!

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	16. Chapter 15: Arise

Random: NO time for a conversation, I have an English Project to finish so I own nothing, vote on the Poll for favorite O.C. and THANKS FOR READING!

.

.

.

Chapter 15: Arise

Mikaila sat on the floor, ashamed of herself for using "_the spell_" on Natsu to win the competition.

Though she knew he was still alive and otherwise unharmed.

She sighed and got comfortable on the cave floor in her change of clothes.

She was wearing a white V-neck tee, black shorts, and black sneakers.

A simple yet classic outfit.

Wendy was wearing one similar to hers, her dark blue hair tied up into a high ponytail.

"Kai-chan, it's not your fault you know?" she insisted.

Mikaila let out another sigh.

"I know… But it still feels, wrong" she alternated between looking at her more than half-finished Dragon's Bond Mark and her Fairy Glitter tattoo.

She then added her Fairy Tail Mark on her Left hand to the process before connecting them all and replaying the spell in her mind.

It was merely a painful accident that she touched her Bond Mark with power transferred from Fairy Glitter and all of the power she collected to unleash Circle of Life was channeled through the hand that held her new guild mark.

"Coincidences…" Wendy assured placing a hand on Mikaila's right arm to lower it causing her left and right arms to fall to her sides.

"Ready for the final battle?" Wendy smiled brightly.

I hoisted my backpack over one of my shoulders and nodded.

"I'm sorry Lucy-nii, but I'm not going easy on you either…"

~oOo~

Lucy frowned, her Circle of Life was sloppy.

Sure she managed to knock Erza out since Erza didn't have the Bonding Mark but since Lucy didn't have Fairy Glitter, _yet_, the spell was weak… even with the spell she was close to losing.

Happy hovered next to her, not really feeling talkative.

"Lucy… We have to head to the next area to see who we're going to fight next" Happy said even though he knew it was mostly Lucy who was fighting.

Lucy nodded and left just as the medics brought Erza out of the tunnels.

She wondered who awaited her in the next fight.

Wendy… or Jason.

Mikaila… or Natsu?

She silently prayed for it to be the former, she couldn't face Natsu after she called upon the power of _their_ bond through their bond marks.

Thankfully, the tetrabiblos was kind to her this once…

She stood across the room from Mikaila and Wendy.

Mavis' Grave stood to her left, dragonflies hovering around it.

"The Final Battle!"

~oOo~

Midnight Blue eyes open as he and the large blue and black creature braved the storm.

He smirked.

It was time once again to face his obnoxious little sister, his cousin, and their guild.

"I'm coming, little VicTORI" he laughed maniacally.

~oOo~

"Celestial Dragon's Iron Fist!" Mikaila's tiny frame slid across the field until she stopped herself from being flung into the wall, she looked up at Lucy on the other end of the clearing and growled showing of her pointy canines.

"Snow Dragon's Roar!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

Lucy ate the wind and tore through Mikaila's snow.

She was about to launch an attack on Mikaila and Wendy when Mavis' Grave started glowing.

"Celestial Dragon Slayer, be warned… HE is coming"

A soft voice echoed through the tunnels.

Everyone's Fairy Tail symbols started glowing.

"Be Brave Fairies, the strength of your guild and Founder are with you…

The Dragon is coming, and so is his apprentice…"

Everyone started murmuring.

"NOW! B-But we're not ready! The Circle isn't complete!" Mikaila debated.

"I know, you are not ready to face the Dragon, but you must make him leave. Only then will you find the answers you've been seeking. Only then will I engrave the secret to Fairy Glitter on the Celestial Dragon Slayer" Mavis explained.

"You're saying we have to BEAT Acnologia?" Lucy asked.

"Not necessarily, you just need to stall the Final Match. THEN will we cleanse the darkness in Acnologia, in Zeref…" Mavis whispered.

"Acnologia… Zeref…"

"Zeref is the human form of the Dark Dragon… Acnologia" Mavis informed.

~oOo~

Natsu sat bolt upright in the small white bed.

"Where am I?" he groaned.

"You're in the infirmiry Natsu-nii" Jason, in the bed next to him, said.

He stuffed multiple Magic Pens into his jeans pocket tied the laces of his sneakers on tighly.

"What are you preparing for?" Natsu raised a brow.

"Natsu-nii, Acnologia…" Jason began unable to come up with a way to tell the Fire Dragon Slayer what had just transpired.

Natsu stared up at him, waiting to find out what it was that had everyone tense.

"Acnologia is coming, and we have to fight him…"

~oOo~

_Tell the swine_

_We will make it out alive_

_There's a note in the pages of a book_

Lucy breathed out.

The stars were out, and the night had brought about such beauty to the island of Tenrou.

Too bad they were about to go into battle.

_So sleep tonight_

_We'll sleep dreamlessly this time_

_When we awake we'll know that everything's alright_

The Fairy Tail Mages stood behind her.

She felt for her keys and decided to join the fight as both a Celestial Mage and a Dragon Slayer.

Her Spirits were scattered across the crowd of Fairy Tail Mages along with Mikaila's Spirits.

The said Snow Dragon Slayer stood beside her along with Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Erza.

Lucy looked sympathetically at Mikaila…

Jason was nowhere to be found, and neither was Natsu.

_Sing to me about the end of the world_

_End of these hammers and needles for you_

Mikaila placed a careful hand on Lucy's shoulder and nodded.

Her eyes said it all; They'll be here for us… when we need them.

_Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for_

_There's still strength left in us yet_

"ACNOLOGIA!" a random Fairy Tail Mage shouted.

Everyone got into their stances, ready for battle.

_Hold on to the world we all remember dying for_

_There's still hope left in it yet_

Acnologia flew right at Tenrou, teeth barred as he flapped his wings sending torrents of wind at the Guild Mages.

Wendy and Mikaila blew the wind back with their Dragon's Roar and Lucy ate the other half.

Once the wind stopped blowing, Acnologia stood there.

And the Fairy Tail Mages, from either stupidity or bravery, charged with a loud battle cry.

"FAIRY TAIL!" Lucy cried.

"FAIRY TAIL!"

_There's snow on your face_

_And your razor blade_

Jason cursed.

The battle had begun without him, and if he was not mistaken… Mikaila would be in the front lines fighting the dragon or worse.

… her brother, Devan.

He flinched and with renewed vigor raced to the front of the crowd, eager to get to Mikaila.

_The twilight is bruised_

_And there you lie_

Natsu was furious.

THEY STARTED FIGHTING THE DRAGON… WITHOUT HIM!

He had lost Jason minutes ago, he wasn't looking for Mikaila but a certain Blonde Celestial Dragon Slayer/Spirit Mage.

Or if that doesn't work out he'd look for Happy and the rest.

_Sing to me about the end of the world_

_End of these hammers and needles for you_

Mikaila was doing significantly little damage to the Dragon, but so was everyone else.

She was striking at the creature's feet.

Everyone else was just firing at him.

She bit off a chunk of Golden Frost from her cooler and summoned the power of her Dragon Bond.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Snow Flower: ARCTIC EXCALLIBUR!"

She swung at Acnologia.

"Sky God's Howl!"

A strong torrent of wind blocked her attack and Shelia stood before her.

"Shelia…" Mikaila muttered.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice… they have my new baby brother. Sky God's HOWL!" she forced a week God Slayer Attack and cried for her brother.

Mikaila barred her teeth in disgust and loathe.

Devan, stole a baby… just to get to Shelia.

_We'll cry tonight_

_And in the morning we are new_

_Stand in the sun_

_We'll dry your eyes_

_Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for_

_There's still strength left in us yet_

"HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR!" Erza shouted shooting multiple swords at the Dragon's Wings.

The Dragon winced and swung a wing at Erza.

Before Erza could respond accordingly Natsu let lose a Roar of Flames causing Acnologia to withdraw his wing.

"Thank You. Natsu…" Erza nodded.

"Where's Lucy?" he sneered at the Dragon though he was asking ERZA the question.

"She's in the front lines, in front of Acnologia close by. I think she's fighting with Devan…" Natsu cursed and pushed himself forward.

_Hold on to the world we all remember dying for_

_There's still hope left in it yet_

"Devan…"

"Hello Cousin" he smirked at Lucy and let his hands light up with Darkness.

"Long time no see…"

_Sing, sing_

_Arise_

"Zeref…" Mavis watched from the top of the tree.

_Arise and be_

_All that you dreamed_

_All that you dreamed_

"My guild will cure you… I know they can" Mavis added.

_Arise and be_

_All that you dreamed_

_All that you dreamed_

"I believe you… Mavis"

_(Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for)_

"And maybe one day, I can live like a normal person… instead of a curse."

_Arise and be_

_All that you dreamed_

_All that you dreamed_

_(Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for)_

_Arise and be_

_All that you dreamed_

_All that you dreamed_

_(Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for)_

_Arise and be_

_All that you dreamed_

_All that you dreamed_

_Arise and be_

_All that you dreamed_

_All that you dreamed…_

Random: Thank you for reading this sucky chapter, I don't own "Arise" by Flyleaf, Review,…

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	17. Chapter 16: Again

HI! Ummm, I have been gone a long time… (-.-) Blame school.

Anyway, I reread this fic and realized what a terrible writer I am. I forgot to tie up some loose ends. Like Guran Doma's need to gather the Council (-.-').

At least it's a good way to start another painstaking chapter. What happened in the last chapter again?

*Flips back to the precious chapter*

Ah, I remember now! I was supposed to ***SENSORED*** and then ***SENSORED*** will fight with ***SENSORED*** and then ***SENSORED*** will happen then that's the start of the next chapter where the story will lead to the climax! Sigh, I just realized how close this story is to the ending *Sob*

Well, I don't own anything. So read :D

Chapter 16: Again

"Dark Dragon's ROAR!"

"… oh no" Lucy dodged, the dark attack grazing her cheek and destroying a tree nearby.

She really hoped, oh Mavis she hoped, desperately for help. Devan was stronger than she thought. If only she could do another "Circle of Life" but she didn't feel her bond, it was too weak to be felt from their distance. But now wasn't really the time to reflect on her hopeless relationship with Natsu and how _friendzoned_ she actually was despite the bond mark which she had yet to know who initiated.

She jumped out of the target of another Dragon's Roar, if Devan didn't calm himself he would deplete all his magic. Devan seemed to realize it to.

_I love the way that your heart breaks_

_With every injustice and deadly fate_

_Praying it all will be new_

_And living like it all depends on you_

"What's the matter cousin? A little distracted?" Devan sneered.

Lucy rolled her eyes, though on the inside she was praying for a savior that had yet to come.

Where the hell was he!?

She jumped away from another attack and was cornered against a steep mountainside, her Celestial Spirits already released so she had absolutely no help, no escape, and absolutely no back-up plan.

_Mavis, that was a stupid thing to do…_ she thought to herself.

_Here you are down on your knees again_

_Trying to find air to breathe again_

_And only surrender will help you now_

_I love you please see and believe again_

_{Pause Song}_

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this _dearest cousin_," he began, taking out a sight save orb from his cloak.

"You all knew, you all knew I wanted to meet a dragon and be trained by one ever since I was small. But I never got that wish now didn't I?" Lucy's eyes scanned the area for something, anything that could help her. But there was nothing, and her magic supply was at an all-time low.

_God! Why must I be so weak!_ She cursed.

"But look at you two, Mikaila and you… You _stole_ my dream from me, even Little Laxus got to be a faux Dragon Slayer. You were never prepared for it now _were_ you Lucy? You were _chosen_ over me, ME! The boy who has studied his whole life to find out what he now knows about Dragons! ME! The Ultimate Dragon Tamer! I hardly think that's fair… do you?" he threw and caught the yellow orb in his hand, rocking the contents of the sphere.

"Now, I'll get what's rightfully mine. Along with Little Laxus so called 'faux-magic'!" he broke the sphere, shards of yellowy crystal shattering across the coarse ground. Inhaling the gas that escaped from the orb his hands began sparking with electricity.

"I was after Mikaila that day to borrow some ice but Little Laxus magic is good as well…" Lucy's eyes widened in realization.

"Now where was I?" he walked closer to Lucy, the electricity jumping across his nimble fingers as a scream tore through the air.

"**NATSU!**"

_Love that you're never satisfied_

_With face value wisdom and happy lies_

_You take what they say and go back and cry_

_You're so close to me that you nearly died_

"Lucy-nii!" Mikaila yelled turning her head in the blonde Celestial Mage's direction.

A column of lighting had stretched down at the mountainside reaching up towards the heavens.

"That's not good…" she muttered.

"SKY GOD'S HOWL!"

_Here you are down on your knees again_

_Trying to find air to breathe again_

_And only surrender will help you now_

_I love you please see and believe again_

She felt the rushing wind push her back into a large oak tree, wood scratched at her poorly clothed back. Prickling splinters pierced through her shirt as blood oozed down her spine, the crimson liquid pooling at her feet.

"Definitely not good" she winced.

"Shelia-san!" the pink haired girl turned to look at the Sky Dragon Slayer who arrived just in the nick of time.

"Wen-chan, run!" Mikaila shouted, her splintered body sliding down to the base of the oak tree.

_They don't have to understand you_

_Be still_

"Shelia-san, you don't need to follow Devan! He doesn't even care about you! We'll help you! Fairy Tail will ALWAYS help those in need!" for a moment Shelia seemed conflicted.

"But, Shawn…" Wendy didn't let her finish her sentence; she walked up to the girl and clutched her shoulders in both hands. And she healed her…

"We'll help you get your brother back. Just come with us…" Shelia tried, she tried with all her will not to cry.

_Wait and know I understand you_

_Be still_

_Be still_

"Shelia, come home…"

_Here you are down on your knees again_

_Trying to find air to breathe again_

_And only surrender will help you now_

_The floodgates are breaking and pouring out_

Shelia collapsed in a fit of sobs as Wendy held her tight. Wendy knew how it felt, to lose the only family you had, but her bonds with Fairy Tail helped her let go of the past and instead brighten her future.

She looked to her Bond Mark on the shoulder opposite her guild mark and smiled.

_Here you are down on your knees_

_Trying to find air to breathe_

_Right where I want you to be again_

_I love you please see and believe again_

Mikaila placed a gentle hand on Wendy's shoulder and nodded, prying Shelia to her feet.

"Let's go…" she said.

"Where are we going?" Shelia said, wiping the last of her tears away.

Mikaila and Wendy smiled at her.

_Here you are down on your knees again_

_Trying to find air to breathe again_

_Right where I want you to be again_

_See and believe!_

"We're going to get your brother back…"

{oOo~ END! ~oOo}

Random: WOOO! I already have an idea for the next chapter! XD

Mikaila: I'm still winning on the poll! VOTE PLEASE!

Random: See Ya!

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	18. Chapter 17: Dragon's Intuition

Random: Enjoy! The end is drawing near (:{

This Chapter goes out to my classmate; Dan. He died today, he was comatosed and died at 8:30 am this morning. We all cried the whole day.

This is for you Dan, you were a really great guy… we all miss you.

And I don't own "Again" by Flyleaf from the last chapter, just so you know…

.

.

.

Chapter 17: Dragon Intuition

There was a horrid stench in the air, and Jason didn't like it.

It was a smell that was fairly familiar to Jason from years of watching Mikaila from the sidelines.

It was the smell, of course, of blood. Not just any blood though…

Mikaila's blood.

He didn't question how his senses had become more, well… sensitive to Mikaila.

It seemed Natsu could smell it too, but he probably would have been more horrified of the smell of a certain blonde Celestial Dragon Slayer's blood mixed with burnt cloth.

The static in the air didn't do anything to calm the already restless Fire Dragon Slayer.

Jason knew Natsu would be able to save his partner, right now he had to focus on his own damsel…

She'd wack him on the head if only she heard him call her that.

He chuckled at his thoughts.

"**NATSU!"**

He cringed at the blonde's helpless cry and watched Natsu weave through the fighting guild members towards the mountainside where a beam of lightning had sprouted.

"Devan…" he muttered.

And where Devan was, he knew, there Mikaila would be as well

.

.

Lucy's screams died down, how long was that Dragon Slayer going to be? Can't he hear her screaming bloody murder?!

"It seems nearly five hundred volts isn't good enough for you… Lucy-kun" Lucy struggled, clawing at Devan's hand which was effectively wrapped around her neck.

"Let's see how you fare against a thousand volts of electricity…" he held up a sparking hand and seized Lucy's forehead but a gust of wind blew him away.

He toppled over, landing in a thorny bush.

"Devan-sensei! Stop it right now!" Shelia shouted from higher ground.

Devan stood up, blood trickling down his black trench coat. His dark brown hair matted with leaves and branches dotted with thorns. But his glare, still sharp as cat's eyes, was pointed at Shelia allowing Lucy to catch her breath.

{Random: Bet you're disappointed it wasn't Natsu who saved her *evil grin*}

"Shelia… Who would have thought you would go against me. How could you? When you know I have your brother" he smirked coyly.

"Oh, I beg to differ…" Mikaila walked up to Shelia, standing beside her, with a bundle of cloth in hand.

"How did you?~" Devan stuttered, surprised.

"I was wondering what the red thing was strapped to Acnologia's back, so I got up there and saw this little guy…" The baby laughed, reaching playfully for Mikaila's brown tresses.

"No…" she took the child's small fingers and pried them from her hair, but the baby's fingers wrapped around her finger instead.

"Uhh, ok then…" she fumbled with her keys while trying to carry the baby.

"Open, Gate of the Princess! Andromeda!" she announced as the Celestial Princess appeared.

"Hello Mikaila!" the blonde greeted.

"We have the thief Andromeda, and I'm pretty busy, so can you cover for me?" Andromeda's eyes narrowed when she looked over to the still stunned Devan.

"Oh, I've got this… definitely" she slid down the mountain side, not caring that her robes were getting dirty.

"I'm going with your spirit. Please Mikaila-san, take care of my brother" Shelia pleaded.

"I will Shelia-chan, even if it takes me my life…go." She nodded.

The Sky God Slayer kissed her brother's forehead and slid down, taking her place next to Andromeda while Wendy took care of Lucy's wounds.

Mikaila spotted Happy circling the air from afar and called out to him.

"HAPPY! OVER HERE! I NEED YOUR HELP!" the blue exceed flew over and hovered in front of her.

"What is it Mikaila?" he asked.

"I need you to fly towards the Magic Council headquarters and tell them Mikaila says 'heaven rests in the wings of justice', don't forget it ok! The headquarters is one thousand twenty-four miles due north-east" she explained.

"Aye! Tell the council 'heaven rests in the wings of justice'. Then can I get fish?" Happy saluted her.

"Of course Happy, when you come back I'll give you a hundred fishes. Now go…" Mikaila said, unfazed by her large offer.

"Ooooh! FISH! I'll be back in a day or two! Don't die Mikaila! If you die I won't get my fish!" he yelled while heading north-east of Tenrou.

"Bye Happy! Remember what I told you to say!" Mikaila waved with one arm.

"Holy Mavis, I should have written it down. That cat might forget the message…" Mikaila deadpanned.

"Bubbub! Sh-Shhhheeeeeelllll-shell!" the baby whined.

Shawn was calling for her sister.

Mikaila smiled and sat cross-legged, rocking the baby back and forth in one arm while thouching the ground with the other.

Slowly a protective Igloo formed around her and the child.

"Don't worry little guy, I've got you… shhh. I've got you." She smiled cradling the baby in her arms as she softly sang him to sleep.

_Hide me now…_

_In your loving arms I will stay…_

_Where safe I'll sleep…_

_And happy I'll be come what may…_

_._

_._

_._

Jason panted, searching frantically around the base of the mountain.

His search for Mikaila had ended in a single word; Failure.

Not a single trace of Mikaila to be seen for miles other than the bloodied oak tree.

"Mikaila, where are you?" he muttered.

_Rest my soul…_

_For tomorrow may never come true…_

_But my heart stays full…_

_For my hope will ever be with you…_

"This song…" he knew the lullaby, it was something he heard before.

Something he heard, sung by Mikaila one dark winter night with Charyne.

Definitely a sign that Mikaila was nearby.

He prayed to whatever dieties that were keeping her safe for her to stay that way until he arrived.

He just hoped he wasn't too late.

.

.

.

{oOo~ More NaLu in the next chapter ~oOo}

Random: Next chapter is how the boys save the girls :D

Dan, I hope you're happy up there. Though you probably aren't because there aren't any Basket Ball Courts XD

I wrote the Lullaby last minute, so I'm sorry if it sucked.

I am also sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	19. Chapter 18: I Believe

Random: Heya! I'm back!

Mikaila: It's about time.

Random: Right! Here's chapter 18! I don't own Fairy Tail!

.

.

.

Chapter 18: I Believe

{Protecting Me by Aly and Aj. It really fits this chapter. Go ahead and play it while you're reading if you want (:}

"Sky God's Boreas!"

Black winds spiraled towards Devan, creating a howling vortex of air.

"Dark Dragon's ROAR!"

Devan's attack sent Shelia's wind flying back at her but before they could hit her the air was sucked away by a certain blonde Celestial Dragon Slayer.

"Protect yourself Shelia!" she yelled dodging Devan's Dark Dragon's Roar.

"Lucy Heartfilia-san!" she said, eyes widening in surprise at the marred Fairy Tail Wizard.

Her once flawless skin was torn and blistered, streaked with crimson fluid that she was all too familiar with.

She looked deadly, but she still looked beautiful.

"Shelia-san! Watch out!" the young Sky Dragon Slayer cried as Devan's Roar hit Shelia, ramming her against the mountain side.

The Igloo atop the mountain shook with impact as Mikaila held the baby to her, shielding him from the atrocities occurring outside their icy shelter.

Shelia let out a pained groaned before passing out.

"Shelia! I'll cure you!" Wendy stuttered, making her way towards the fainted Sky God Slayer.

"Wendy!" a white cat flew in, blocking her.

"Carla!" Wendy shouted as the Exceed proceeded to hover in front of her.

"Wendy, Shelia is going to be fine… for now you must help Lucy defeat Devan" Carla said, panting from the effort to get there in time.

"But-" Wendy protested but Carla insisted.

"If you don't help Lucy we won't be able to beat Acnologia!" Carla explained.

"Ah… Carla" Wendy flinched at the tone of Carla's voice but understood where her point was coming from.

"I understand, I'll help beat Devan! I'm not weak! I will defeat the man who made Kai-chan cry!" she said before charging into the battle with the Dark Dragon Slayer.

Carla smiled, proud of the Sky Dragon Slayer.

Looking up, she saw a tuft of blue fur flying away from the island.

"Where is that he-cat going?" she hardened her resolve and went after him.

{With Lucy…}

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" the pink haired maiden bowed saying something about punishment.

"Virgo, help me defeat this man!" Lucy pleaded.

"Understood, Princess" she bowed again charging at Devan.

"Spica HOLE!"

Devan dodged Virgo's uppercut and threw the Spirit into her own hole but Virgo was able to recover by tunneling through the ground.

"Dark Dragon's Iron Fist!"

He swung a black flamed fist at Andromeda who was approaching him, her glare piercing and full of malice.

She dodged as well and stood back, coming to a complete stop.

You could tell the Celestial Princess was mad, very mad.

"I am Andromeda, Princess of the Celestial Court. I lay my wrath upon the wicked who oppose my Summoner. Be gone wicked one! Be gone!" She yelled, he spell shook the ground as Virgo popped back out of the earth.

"A-Andromeda? Princess it seems like you are in good hands, I did my best. May I take my leave?" Lucy nodded and watched Andromeda even after Virgo disappeared.

"Lucy-nee!" Mikaila called from her igloo.

Lucy looked up at the Spirit's master, she looked ragged and completely exhausted from her effort to keep Andromeda on Earthland to defeat Devan and from shooting attacks even from the distance she was from her brother.

"You have to protect Andromeda while she is casting her spell!" the younger girl winced, clutching her arm with one hand and the baby with the other.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep her here…" she retracted back into the igloo as Devan shot an attack at her.

The igloo glowed as Mikaila added a new layer of ice to it.

_He hurt her, he hurt my master. Mikaila… he hurt Mikaila. He killed Jake, he killed him._ Andromeda thought, sobbing.

_He shall be punished._

"… I beckon for **JUDGEMENT!**" she screamed, all her anger pouring out as a column of bright yellow light seared at Devan.

"**BEWARE THE SUBSTANCE OF MY WRATH!**" her eyes glowed as a regal glow enveloped her still chanting form.

_Now is the time to strike Lucy-san…_ she smiled.

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!" Lucy attack sailed right at Devan, but her roar wasn't enough…

"Dark… Dragon's Roar…" Devan managed a weak attack at Andromeda who could not defend herself due to activating her spell.

"Andromeda!" Mikaila shouted.

"No!" Lucy raced for the Spirit but she knew, she knew she wouldn't make it in time.

"Andromeda-san!" Wendy stood in front of her protectively as Devan's attack hit.

"WENDY!" Mikaila yelled as Wendy was sent flying over the mountain.

"Devan…" Lucy seethed.

"You've hurt Andromeda, you've hurt Mikaila, you've hurt Acnologia, you've hurt Laxus, and worst of all… You've hurt **Fairy Tail!** I will never forgive you for this!" she shouted, hitting Devan with a barrage of Dragon Slayer Techniques.

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!"

"Celestial Dragon's Flaming Elbow!"

"Celestial Sky Dragon God's Roar!"

She stood in front of the scorching Dark Dragon Slayer, the man who had caused them so much pain, and geared herself for her next attack.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Gate...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

O Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

An Aspect became complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

O 88 Stars of the Heavens, SHINE!

**URANO METRIA!**"

She fell to the ground panting, but she still glared at Devan's fallen form.

Andromeda's attack ceased as she went back into the Celestial Realm, Mikaila's Magic had been spent…

And so had hers.

Devan was defeated at last.

"That was impressive, cousin" she gasped.

"But I'm not quite dead yet" he smirked maliciously.

Lucy clutched her gate keys in a single shivering hand as she tried to summon one of her spirits or hit Devan with another attack but like she thought… her magic was spent.

There wasn't a drop of it left.

Shelia was fainted, Wendy was catapulted, Mikaila's magic was spent as well…

She was alone, no one was there to help her.

No magic, No plan, absolutely no back up…

Her ears picked up a familiar sound and she gave in to the fatigue and rest calling out to her, her eyes fluttered shut.

She accepted the attack of Devan, her battered and beat up cousin, knowing he was just about ready to finish her off.

"Finally given up cousin? Using that brain of yours for once I see…" he stepped closer, his stance widening.

"No, someone's coming" she whispered to herself.

"It's a shame I'll have to kill you" Devan smirked.

Lucy's eyes flew open and she smiled widely.

"Dark Dragon's Roar!"

Devan's attack sailed at her, darkness creeping into her line of sight.

But her hope burned the darkness as the figure approached the battlefield.

"I won't run…" she said in a hushed voice as she watched the figure grow closer, closer, and closer still.

She smiled as his scent, the scent of burned grass and coal, filled her senses.

She was absolutely intoxicated.

"Natsu… I believe in you" she whispered before closing her eyes once more.

"Devan…" the solid script mage growled.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

.

.

.

Random: CLIFFY! :D

Remember to vote on the poll for best OC and please…

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	20. Chapter 19: Guardian Angel

Random: This is the great part, don't worry though… this story is far from over. (:

This chapter goes out to "Vey" a.k.a. real life Jason, I wish we were best friends again like before… we were like siblings… But the past is the past and I can't do much about it…

Alright, this is not a fic about me so I'll get right to it!

I don't own Fairy Tail or Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' Your Guardian Angel…

.

.

.

Chapter 19: Guardian Angel

"**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**"

Fifty Foot Flames engulfed Devan's ragged figure, but the fire wouldn't stall him for long.

As much as Natsu hated to admit it, they couldn't face Devan now, they couldn't defeat him now much less Acnologia!

"Jason! I need you to get them out of here! We need to leave Tenrou NOW!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy breathed a long, relieved sigh before fainting.

Jason was about to grab the girls but a fuzzy noise erupted in his mind.

"Natsu! We need you on the front lines!" Warren said telepathically.

"Warren, we can't defeat Devan! How do you expect us to beat Acnologia?!" Natsu confessed rather annoyed that he wasn't strong enough to beat the foes that hurt his guild.

"But Natsu-" Warren tried reasoning with the Fire Mage but was interrupted.

"Natsu is right. If he thinks even HE can't beat Devan we **definitely** need to leave and recharge before fighting them again" Erza said commandingly.

"Can't we do anything? Lucy could always use her Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic! Or Mikaila! Mikaila could initiate the 'Circle of Life' spell!" Levy concluded.

You could practically _feel_ Mikaila flinching through the temporary link Warren set up.

"Lucy-nee's Magic is spent. We are not capable of doing the spell without her. And with the Dragon Slayers are in total disarray we cannot meet in time nor can we complete the spell since our bonds are not complete either. What you saw, Levy-nee, in the cave _was_ Circle of Life… but that is its power when it is not complete in its aspect…" Levy gasped, such a powerful magic they had all witnessed in the trials yet Mikaila had claimed it was only a small part of the real spell's power?

The tone in Mikaila's voice was apparent to most who knew when she used it.

The other Fairy Tail mages grew quiet.

"Natsu is right. We are unprepared for this battle. We will surely lose. This isn't one of those times when you and your guild look like you are about to lose a fight but pull through in the end. The point is… we _won't_ pull through. We haven't even put a dent on Acnologia's _real_ shield. What you're _severely destroying_ is only Acnologia's outer shell. To really be able to fight Acnologia and Devan we need three things… Strong Alliances… Strong Mages… and The Spell. We do not have any of them…" she concluded adding a soft _no offense_ to the Fairy Tail Mages.

"I have a plan, but we have to leave. I may not have been a long time Fairy Tail Member and I might not be S-Class but I know what to do… and I love this guild. I want to keep you all safe. Devan is my older brother, but despite that I'm willing to do anything to take him down because he hurt you. We are leaving now… but next time, we fight. We fight so hard we are bloodied and bruised but victorious. For now… please… we need to leave…" she pleaded.

The Fairy Tail Mages ceased their attacks.

Acnologia, though given an opening did not hurt the Fairy Tail Mages taking his time to rest instead.

Jason looked over to the quickly melting igloo as Natsu's fire died down slowly.

Just then a bolt of lightning covered in a dark aura zipped through the air, slashing Lucy's left thigh.

The sleeping girl didn't feel it but the gash oozed purple sludge as it crackled mildly with electricity.

"Lucy… LUCY!" Natsu yelled trying to wake the girl and warn her to tend to her wound.

No matter what he couldn't let his fire die just yet, he had to stall Devan!

Another bolt of lightning sailed through the air as it smashed through the igloo, a sharp scream piercing the thick coat of ice that layered the icy dome.

"Mikaila!" Jason shouted, running up the mountainside to get to her.

"… go!" Mikaila yelled, her final request echoed across the field in the mages' heads as she too passed out.

One by one, mage after mage fell to the sickening dark bolts of lightning.

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" Erza yelled just as Warren cut the link, the Fairy Tail Mages ran to the boat that brought them all to Tenrou Island.

Natsu left the wall of fire he had created and picked Lucy up, holding her in his arms while dodging the dark bolts.

The smoky wisps cleared and a miraculously still standing Devan appeared in its place.

"Like I said, not dead yet…" he smirked drawing power from an orb…

_A SightSave Orb! He must have used it to steal some of Laxus' magic when he fought with him!_ Natsu deduced, surprised he came to such a smart and sensible conclusion.

Mikaila was right, he _was_ smarter than he let on…

He kept running up the mountain, Lucy in his arms.

He was familiar with Lucy's sleeping figure but he picked up strange mumbling noises and realized it was coming from her.

"Natsu…" she muttered.

Natsu leaned closer, not like it helped his already sensitive hearing.

"You always protect me, and I believe in you…" she smiled in her slumber.

Natsu felt warm, not like the warm he usually felt but really _really_ warm!

He felt like he could run a million miles!

He raced up the mountain, a spring in his step.

He was her protector now, he always knew he was but now it's official…

And he promised himself, he would protect this girl… his beautiful, blonde partner… even if it killed him.

He realized what warmth suddenly spread through him when she was around…

What warmth he felt whenever she smiled…

What warmth he felt when she cheered for herself upon earning enough money to once again pay for her rent…

What warmth he felt for this girl ever since they met in Hargeon Town years ago…

He wasn't going to deny it anymore, he wasn't afraid to feel that way anymore.

He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead and ran…

He ran, because now… he had something to live for.

.

.

.

Random: I was going to continue but I decided to leave it at that… Thanks for reading now REVIEW PLEASE!

**And vote for your favorite OC on the poll!**

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	21. Chapter 20: Resonance of Hearts

Random: YESSS! Finally, a break from all my parents and grandparents plans! This is supposed to be sembreak! X_X

Mikaila: Uhh, the story?

Random: Fine, fine… I don't own Fairy Tail. Just the story and my OCs…

.

.

.

Chapter 20: Resonance of Hearts

Lucy couldn't see.

Everything was dark and all she could hear were sharp intakes of breath.

She didn't even know who was breathing.

"Natsu-nii! You shouldn't over exert yourself…" she could hear Jason's equally strained voice from behind her.

"NATSU!" she cried in joy, but no sound came from her mouth.

"I know that Jason, but you know as much as I do that if we don't get Lucy and Mikaila to Wendy they might not make it…" Natsu grunted and started running again, Jason's footsteps echoed behind him.

She felt a sharp jab of electricity shoot across her left leg.

Her numb and motionless body flinched upon feeling the effects of Devan's dark thunderbolts.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled in surprise, skidding to a halt.

Lucy felt a whimper break through her lips.

"Don't worry Luce, I've got you. I'll protect you…" he reassured her even though he really didn't know if she could hear him or not.

Regardless, Lucy's cheeks burned a shade of light pink at the heartfelt gesture that was completely out of character for Natsu.

_Stupid, of course it's out of character but you love that he does those kinds of things because __you love him__!_

She really wished she could kick herself for thinking that but… well, she was still motionless.

She sighed.

"_Nothing I can do about it except trust him I guess"_ she smiled inwardly.

"_Natsu…_"

{oOo~ Natsu ~oOo}

"I really hope we can all get out of this mess standing…" Natsu brushed a stray blonde clump of hair aside, making sure Lucy wasn't already… d-

He couldn't say it, couldn't even THINK it.

"She's not going to die Natsu-nii" he turned and nodded at Jason before looking at the girl in his junior's arms.

"She isn't either Jason…" he grinned.

But his junior shrugged, unsure of himself.

"She really _does_ love you, you know?" Jason stared at Natsu, blinking.

"What?" he probed.

"Nothing… let's go" Natsu smiled and set off to find the… b-

He couldn't think THAT either.

"I'll have to do it for Lucy I guess" he convinced himself and started running again.

Jason still stood behind, still blinking, absolutely frozen in either shock or confusion.

"What?!"

Definitely confusion.

{oOo~ Mikaila ~oOo}

"Jason you oblivious idiot…" she muttered to herself.

But, of course, her lips did not move, didn't even twitch the annoying wench.

"I just need to say something, _anything_ to reassure Jason. I need to tell him I'm ok" she said, pacing.

Again, her body made no move to follow what she was thinking of doing.

She sat down in the dark of her mind and focused, with all her energy.

She focused on Jason's heartbeat and his bond mark, which she easily found out, was located on his wrist just like hers was.

"Jason…" she mumbled like a mantra.

"Jason… Jason… Jason… Can you hear me?" her head throbbed at the effort.

"Give me a sign."

There was nothing.

Only darkness in the corner of her mind.

She could slowly feel herself slipping away.

Until… there was a glow.

An eerie light blue glow that filled the room curiously mirroring the shape of a-

"Dragon, my bond mark!" she scrambled to get a look at her wrist where the ice dragon tattoo lay half-finished.

She stroked the tattoo soothingly as if it were her lifeline and held her head in her hands.

"Jason… I'm here" she said with a sad smile before falling into the darkness.

{oOo~ Jason ~oOo}

They were on their way to the ship, the large boat was already in sight.

"_Just a little more, just a little, before Mikaila is safe. I won't let her down again_" he chanted in his head.

"_Jason…_"

He ran, her voice almost brought him to tears knowing full and well that if they didn't make it in time… the girl who looked almost dead in his arms would be "almost" no more.

He shook off the thought and the tears and kept running.

"_Jason… Can You Hear Me?"_

He could hear her alright, though he couldn't understand why her voice was in his head.

"_Please… don't. I'm sorry Mikaila. I'm sorry…"_

His pace slowed as tears once again threatened to leak.

"_Jason…"_

This time, Jason knew, it was real.

It was Mikaila.

He looked down at the girl in his arms and saw her mouth twitch up into a contented smile.

"…_I'm here_"

It took two words.

Two words, and he ran like all hell was after him.

They needed to reach the ship.

They just had to.

He had to let Mikaila know what he felt before he lost her.

And that was exactly what he was going to do once they got out of this mess.

{oOo~ Erza ~oOo}

This thing just won't **DIE**!

The remaining mages fought to stall the Black Dragon as long as they could while the rest gathered up their fallen guild mates and loaded them onto the ship.

One by one they were all falling.

They needed more time.

Unfortunately they didn't have THAT advantage or luxury either.

Behind her, the grunted complaints of her guild mates about carrying everyone to the ship ceased and a flash of light zipped about the premises.

"Increadible"

"We're saved!"

"Amazing!"

Praises echoed over the battlefield as the flash of light ceased and a man was standing next to her.

A man she was too well acquainted with.

"We've come to aid you in your battle… it seems you could use the help" she couldn't help but laugh lightly at her childhood friend's antics.

"Jellal… thank you" he nodded.

"No problem. Where are Mikaila and Jason by the way?" he probed, Meredy and Ultear already defending them while they had their untimely conversation.

"They are on their way here I trust, but Mikaila may be in bad condition…" Erza added, scolding herself for not being any stronger.

"She'll be fine. She is a capable mage…" he dusted himself off, readying himself for battle.

"Shall we?" he gestured to the dragon.

Erza smiled.

It was like a dance.

Sometimes Jellal took the enemy down.

Others, Erza would beat the crap out of another enemy.

But they both moved in harmony to a single tune.

The battle was coming to a close… will they have enough strength to fight off the black dragon and leave Tenrou?

The conclusion, on the next chapter of Circle of Life.

"Chapter 21: Full Circle"

Random: Review Please and Vote on the Poll for favorite OC!

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	22. Chapter 21: Apocalypse

Random: Hey Guys! I'm back! And the obvious winner for best OC is… Mikaila!

Mikaila: I'm crowned NOW?!

Random: Sorry, I'm a little late because I'm busy updating my other stories. Plus I've been working on my Filipino Grade. It went up by 2 Points! But my Math grade dropped so… yeah, sucks.

I don't own Fairy Tail, I'm only writing now cuz' my crush is going to teach me how to play Basketball tomorrow and I feel giddy :D

I only wrote this today. My fastest work ever! It's quite long. If you want me to continue after this please review :D

Trust me… this is far from the end.

Go ahead and read…

Keep it RaNdOm ;)

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 21: Apocalypse

Wendy had no idea how she got there.

Oh wait, she DID remember!

Devan literally blew her away in this direction.

She sweatdropped and got up, dusting herself off.

"Kai-chan…" she muttered, scouting the empty beach on the east end of the island.

"Wha~! What's that?" she squinted upon spotting a black dot in the horizon along with a white speck that seemed to be coming towards her.

She was going to be saved!

A low growling came from behind her.

Or… then again, maybe not.

"Where do you think you're going little girl?" a girl with long black hair and midnight blue eyes smirked, holding out a Silver key, the lion looking creature stood beside her.

She was wearing a dark blue short sleeved dress with yellow trimmings and yellow flats.

She also distinctively resembled…

"Kai-chan?!"

Wendy's surprised cry made the raven haired girl raise a brow.

"You know kai kai?" her eyes suddenly grew fierce.

"Where is she?!" She yelled, the lion or snake or whatever approached Wendy, barring its teeth at her.

"WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING HER?! CEREBERUS!" the beast roared in Wendy's face, causing the girl to let out a small whimper.

"I don't know what you're talking about… I don't understa~" Wendy tried reasoning with her but the ravenette only sneered at her.

"LIAR! Cereberus, ATTACK!" she pointed at the terrified blunette as she covered her face with her arms.

"Wendy!" A surprised yell echoed in her ears as her unfinished Dragon's Mark glowed.

_You were my conscience_

_So solid now you're like water_

A firm figure stood in front of her, two balls of fire already balanced in his hand.

"Romeo!" she looked up at the white speck now hovering above her.

Upon realizing who it was she noticed that next to her, an exceed, blue as the morning sky, hovered cheerfully.

_And we started drowning_

_Not like we'd sink any further_

He shouted "I remembered" over and over for some reason.

"Carla! Happy!" she realized the female cat had a tightly wrapped up bundle in her arms.

_But I let my heart go_

_It's somewhere down at the bottom_

Carla sighed, holding Shelia's infant brother.

He reminded her somewhat of Wendy.

"_Carla-kun, Mikaila is out of commission for now… so can you do me a favor and take care of Shelia's younger Brother?"_

"Happy" the blue exceed turned to her and smiled.

"Yes Carla?" he probed.

"Do you see Pantherlily?" Happy looked around the island from above and spotted the large exceed.

"Yes, he's over there!" he proudly pointed out.

"Do me a favor and bring the baby to him. Tell him to bring thim to Shelia. She must be in the ship being taken care of by now. Come back quickly afterwards so we can get Romeo and Wendy to the ship as well…" the blue exceed nodded and turned to do the job he was assigned, taking the baby from Carla.

"And Happy…" Happy stopped, mid-flight to listen.

"… I believe in you, so come back ok?" he could hear the light smile on her face and carried out the plan giddy and full of glee.

_But I'll get a new one._

_And come back for the hope that you've stolen_

Cereberus snapped at Romeo who shot more fireballs at it.

"Romeo, let me fight it" Wendy tugged at the boy's arm.

_I'll stop the whole world_

"But Wendy~" he stopped mid-question when Wendy held his hand firmly in hers.

"Trust me…" he could only nod in agreement.

_I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster, _

Wendy placed a dainty hand on her chest and breathed, imitating Mikaila's stance as best she could.

She placed her hand, still intertwined with Romeo's hand, on top of her heart, causing the Bond Marks on their lower arms to glow brighter.

_and eating us alive!_

Pointing a hand towards her opponent and Cereberus…

_Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?_

She ended the fight, not with a test of strength, but the test of bonds…

_Well now that you're gone the world is ours…_

"Taste the fury of a dragon's love…"

* * *

{oOo~ Mikaila ~oOo}

"WEN-CHAN!" she shouted with intense happiness as the two exceed flew towards her with Wendy and Romeo in tow.

"I'm so happy you're safe, Kai-chan!" the two young Dragon Slayers hugged upon being reunited with one another.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this tender moment but we still don't have enough time. We need to stall Acnologia not only for a minute to be able to get the ships going but we need at least a few minutes to get far enough from his reach" Erza pointed out.

"I have an idea…" Mikaila said after letting go of Wendy.

"Kai-chan…" Wendy whispered, obviously protesting.

"We must use the circle in its offensive style, like I did during the trials… We can get enough time for escape if we do." Mikaila suggested.

"But Mikaila, couldn't we just use the defensive style to free Zeref of his Dragon Form?" Levy, always the curious and inquisitive one, asked.

"Our Bond Marks have to be complete for that to work. Wendy and Romeo's may be complete but the rest of us are either half way there or not even close" she glanced pointedly at Jason who cowered in self-pity and shame.

"Wendy? Your bond with Romeo is complete?" Lucy asked the now blushing couple.

"Never mind that, what do we have to do Frost Bite?" Gajeel mocked the Snow Dragon Slayer who gestured a threat to freeze his lips… again.

"Alright alright… I suggest we do this before the boat starts moving or Salamander here might run out of strength to keep himself standing upright" he motioned to Natsu who was surprisingly not yet sick despite the fact that they were on a boat.

"I'm in." he grinned.

"Me too!" Lucy cheered, if Natsu was in she's definitely going to help.

"Shorty and I are for it…" Gajeel added before Levy could protest.

"Wendy and I are going to help as well…" Romeo agreed though Wendy has already used the Circle once before during their battle with the mysterious girl that looked like Mikaila.

"I'm in if you are…" Jason smiled encouragingly.

Mikaila smiled.

God did she love that boy.

"Good… Let's do this."

{oOo~ Full Circle~oOo}

_I'm only human_

_I've got a skeleton in me_

_But I'm not the villain_

_Despite what you're always preaching_

They held hands and formed a circle on the ship.

This was it, the day they had all been waiting for.

The day Mikaila was preparing for.

The day they used "Circle of Life"

Mavis must be so proud.

_They call me a traitor_

_I'm just collecting your victims_

_They're getting stronger,_

_And I hear them calling_

Mikaila and Wendy held hands while they both placed a hand on their partner's shoulders.

Jason and Romeo in turn placed a hand on Levy and Gajeel's shoulders.

And to finish the circle they each put a hand on both of Natsu's shoulders.

"Lucy-nee, please stand in the center" Mikaila said supportively.

"O-Ok…" she stood in the center of the circle, her back facing Natsu.

The Fire Dragon Slayer placed both his hands on Lucy's shoulders causing a shiver to run up Lucy's spine.

"It is time…" thunder rolled across the dark clouds encompassing Tenrou Island and lightning flashed as it danced across the sky.

_I'll stop the whole world_

_I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster, and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?_

_Well now that you're gone the world is ours_

Mikaila started muttering spells under her breath as the tension grew and a fog of frost encased the mages feet.

No matter how cold, no matter how tiring, no matter how firm they had to be to keep the spell circulating around their inner circle they stood strong.

They were Fairy Tail Mages after all.

All the pent up energy flowed out of Mikaila and Wendy in into Lucy, one by one the Bond Energy poured into her.

Romeo and Wendy,

Jason and Mikaila,

Gajeel and Levy,

Natsu…

She couldn't let them down.

_Well you found strength not solutions well I liked the tension_

_And not always knowing the answers when you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it._

"It has begun"

As soon as Mikaila said those three words the power that poured out of them increased tenfold and poured into Lucy, their mediator, their catalyst, almost at the speed of light.

She felt the power coursing through her, clawing at her, desperate to be set free.

Desperate to gnaw at their prey's soul.

"Just a little more" she said through gritted teeth.

_I'll stop the whole world_

_I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster, and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?_

_Well now that you're gone the world_

_I'll stop the whole world_

_I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?_

_But now that you're gone the world is ours_

"**Amor est quas vires draco furor" **

Mikaila chanted, her voice echoing mysteriously across the now frosted ground.

If Lucy was the circle was a circuit Natsu, Jason, Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, and Levy must be the Conductor. [A.k.a. Wires]

Lucy was the load. [A.k.a. Bulb]

That meant Mikaila had to be the Source. [A.k.a. Battery]

Levy, who knew a little bit of Latin, decided to translate Mikaila's spell to ease her mind off the pain.

"Love is what powers the dragon's rage"

"**Coniugis alligatio draconem"**

"The binding of a dragon and his mate"

"**Sit omnes circumplectivam amore truci"**

"Let the all-encompassing love of a savage beast~" 

"**erit vester perii, superimponas"**

"Be you Undoing"

Levy cringed at what the spell was implying and almost jumped out of line when Acnologia's dragon's roar almost hit the ship.

She went back to translating.

"**Gustabunt furoris draco amor"**

"Taste the fury of a dragon's love"

"**Per militiae caelestis"**

"Through the heavenly host"

They were all aglow with gold stands of light as they were raised into the air.

The circle spun around slowly, almost as if they were fairies… dancing.

Fairy Judgment: Circle of Life.

The Fourth Ultimate move of Fairy Tail.

The move that would be Acnologia's undoing one day.

"**Circulum vite"**

Levy didn't need to translate anymore to know what it meant.

"Circle of Life" Lucy murmured.

.

.

.

* * *

∑ ◊ •¤◊¤_**CRASH!**_¤◊¤• ◊ ∑

**Κύκλος της Ζωής**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**The island was in a state of chaos.**

**Trees fell, caves crumbled in on itself, and tsunamis tore through the beaches of Tenrou Island like butter knives.**

**Remaining Fairy Tail Mages scrambled to grab all of their fallen and standing comrades into the ship before heading out to sea.**

**The People of the Circle fell after unleashing a torrent of magic towards the dragon making it fall face-first on Fairy Tail's sacred island.**

**More ships came after to rage a new wave of attacks on the dragon while it lay still.**

**Encased in a large block of ice it stood.**

**Burned by the power of the heavens it stung.**

**And the Dark Dragon was caged.**

**But the Dark Dragon Slayer was lost once more…**

**Along with his mysterious colleague.**

**And during the aftermath of the apocalyptic battle with Acnologia…**

**Fairy Tail was saved.**

**For now…**


	23. Chapter 22: Begin Again

Random: Did you seriously think this was over just like that?

Mikaila: Here we go again…

Random: Haha, I don't own Fairy Tail. And if I did that Nashi rumor would be true… D:

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 22: Begin Again

{Haha, the Taylor Swift song. GO RED! :D}

* * *

Before the Council left to help Fairy Tail restrain Acnologia…

"Guran Doma…"

"Yes, yes. The time has come. We must stall the Dragon and join forces with the Mage Guild Fairy Tail" Guran Doma turned to Krios, the man had stuck with him through thick and thin.

"She has sent the signal, yes?"

"She has. We need to give her enough time for her to get the help she needs. I also assume she will require more information soon" he sat down at the head of the long table.

"The messengers are already scrambling for all of the information our archives have on Dragons"

Guran Doma found this comforting, yet something else bothered him.

"The Grand Magic Games"

"Pardon, Guran Doma?" Krios raised a brow.

"It's that time of the year again, the time when the overwhelming amount of magic gathers in the arena… Somehow, I feel it has something to do with the Dark Dragon." Guran Doma drummed his fingers on the table, a nervous habit he seemed to share with Mikaila.

"Is there more…?"

He sighed, why must Krios know him so well?

"Yes, I feel as if Devan… my grandson, will be there too"

* * *

**{oOo~ Circle of Life ~oOo}**

* * *

"Gray! Come back here and face me like a man you Icy Bastard!"

"Why don't you make me Ash Brain!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Oh so now you're deaf too Pyro?"

"You'll pay for that Sno-"

"Ahem" Natsu turned around, regretting what he was about to say, when he came face to face with Erza and Jason.

"Natsu, we're leaving soon. Have you packed up?" Erza said in her usual commanding tone.

"Yeah, I have everything. Where are we going anyways?" Natsu asked as Gray stood next to him, half naked of course.

"Mikaila's coordinates suggest that we're heading deep into the forest for our training" Jason said flipping through Mikaila's clipboard.

"How did you even pry that away from her? Wait, scratch that… where IS Mikaila?" Gray questioned.

"Yeah, hasn't she locked herself in her room in the dorms since we came back from Tenrou?" Lucy said, joining the conversation.

"She has been planning our training and how to get us to complete our bond marks" Jason explained.

"That still doesn't explain her not leaving her room…" Gray retorted.

"Maybe she was too immersed in her work?" Lucy suggested.

"Or maybe she… umm I don 't know… still had that large gash on her arm like Lucy has on her leg which made writing down her training plans hard"

They all turned to the guild's front doors and were surprised to see Mikaila standing there, entering the room.

"Mikaila…" she was obviously struggling with her arm wound but her face was imprinted with an intricate mask of faux happiness.

"Yes Jason?" he realized this was not the time to ask about how she was feeling so he batted _that_ question aside.

"Are we leaving yet?" Mikaila nodded and did a roll call.

"Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, Mirajane, Cana, Laxus, Erza and Jason. We're all here then… let's go" she closed the guild's front doors and brought out a magic pen.

"Uhh, Kai-chan… how are we going to get anywhere if you closed the doors?" Wendy asked, sweat dropping.

"Another reason I've been locked up in my room is because I've been learning some new tricks" she drew a large palm tree and some coordinates on the door with invisible ink and before anyone could blink a portal opened in front of them.

"Express route to the training ground?"

Everyone looked at each other uneasily (well except Erza, Laxus, and Gajeel who didn't seem impressed or doubtful).

But when they saw Mikaila nonchalantly pass through the white light they each walked on through the portal and towards their training ground.

* * *

**{oOo~ Circle of Life ~oOo}**

* * *

"Jellal, where do you think you are going?" Ultear raised her voice at the retreating blue haired man.

"My work here isn't done, you two go on ahead… Mikaila has sent for me" he explained.

"Let it go Ultear, let him see Ms. Scarlet if he so grievously needs to" Meredy teased.

"My reason for checking on Fairy Tail isn't _always_ because of Erza…" Jellal retaliated with a perfectly laid back tone.

"Oh Jellal…" Meredy giggled before uttering two words that would haunt the love-struck convict's mind for the better part of two weeks.

"Isn't it?"

* * *

**{oOo~ Circle of Life ~oOo}**

* * *

Lucy walked through dirt paths that stretched out from the training site, they all ended in walls of brambles as she had seen.

And so began the short trek back to camp where Mikaila has given out the group's rather harsh training curriculums.

Who knew a girl her age could be as scary as Erza?

Speaking of which, she and Erza _have_ been getting along a lot lately.

Lucy clutched her leg to stop herself from tripping.

Her wound was acting up again.

She wondered when the stabbing pain would ever cease.

This was common occurrence to Lucy and Mikaila who had been hit by Devan's bolts.

And speaking of Mikaila, she was to be her sparring partner for the first day's training.

What she really wanted to know is what the training was actually _for_…

.

"The Grand Magic Games?"

.

Lucy gasped and hid behind an oak tree near by.

.

"Yes…"

.

That sounded like a girl… and the former sounded like…

.

"What is that?"

.

… Mikaila!

.

"Guran Doma says he is growing quite suspicious about the things going on in the arena" Lucy snuck a peek at them and judging by the girl's uniform she seemed to be from the Grand Magic Council.

A messenger most likely.

"I will think about that, thank you for bringing me all of this information. You have done well in your undercover work Misha…" the girl who Lucy wrongly assumed to be a messenger grinned at Mikaila.

"Seven years does a lot to a girl's maturity and a girl's skills so it seems" the both shared a laugh and parted ways.

But before leaving for the site Mikaila froze (pun…).

"Whoever you are you had better not say anything or you'll find your training curriculum is about to get very nasty" her tone of voice gaining that edge it usually had when she was being serious.

Lucy bolted towards the training ground.

Panting when she got there, she thought over Mikaila's threat and decided not to say anything.

"What's up Lucy? You seem tired, did you find a monster and decided to run right back to camp?" Lucy had to roll her eyes at Natsu's childish conclusion to what she had been doing.

"It's…" she winced, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to tell for a quick second.

'Damn Natsu and those hot onyx eyes of his, did he _know_ how distracting that look was?' Lucy groaned at her thoughts

"It's nothing Natsu… come on, you have training with Gajeel next right?" she laughed as Natsu trudged towards the area he and Gajeel were supposed to be sparring at, muttering obscenities along the way.

Lucy didn't miss the light glow her bond mark emitted at the attraction she felt for the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

How a guy that tough could pull pink hair off was beyond her.

"Back to training…"

They couldn't beat Acnologia this time, but maybe they could someday…

All she knew was now they had to get stronger…

Now… they have to begin again.

* * *

**{oOo~ Circle of Life ~oOo}**

* * *

Random: Woo! Now that that's over *lays back in bed and snoozes*

Mikaila: Irresponsible…

Random: And so Mikaila walks up to Jason and confesses-

Mikaila: No!

Random: *Raises a brow challengingly* You were saying?

Mikaila: *Sigh* You are the absolute best and most responsible girl I have ever known and are sooo talented at writing about me and Jason as a…

Random: Say it.

Mikaila: … couple. *blech*

Random: Now that wasn't too bad wasn't it?

Mikaila: I need to wash my mouth…

Random: You know you like him.

Mikaila: N-no I don't!

Random: (}:])

Jason: (}:])

Mikaila: Oh who asked you?! *Storms out*

Random: Hahaha…

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	24. Chapter 23: Ice Race

Random: Well I'm back, I still need to update my other stories and Beta Read for some people but somehow I managed to get back to this story -.-

Mikaila: Stop overworking yourself! Put your fanfictions on Hiatus!

Random: NO! I refuse! I'd disappoint everyone! I'd rather die!

Mikaila: Stop being stubborn! Don't you see what it's doing to you?

Random: I don't see your point.

Mikaila: It's 1:20 AM , you've been at it since 11:00 PM when your parents are asleep and you turn off your computer at 6:00 AM so that they won't catch your nightly writing splurges. Then you write in the day too but you have no inspiration. So don't even try! You can come back when you _are_ inspired.

Random: *Grumble* Fine, mom. My own character treating me this way…

Mikaila: *Smirks in success* She doesn't own Fairy Tail or Misha from the last chapter.

.

.

.

Chapter 23: Ice Race

"Fire Dragon's ROAR!"

"Ice Make: Shield!"

Natsu slid back, his sandals grinding against the ground as his hand tried to stabilize himself with his hand.

"Go Natsu!" Lucy cheered.

"Kick his ass, Gray-nii! No offense Natsu-nii but you already had a groupie!" Mikaila yelled.

"Groupie?!" Lucy shouted, shocked by the Snow Dragon Slayer's words.

Natsu smiled. He immediately stood up, ready for another attack.

"Is that all you got, Ice Freak?" he taunted him, his eyes slanted.

"Not by a long shot, Ice Make: Lance!" Natsu dodged the attack with ease but sad to say his audience fell victim to Gray's attack.

"Whaaa-?" Lucy squealed as she tried to dodge the Ice Lances.

She fell face first to the ground covering her head with her hands.

"Lucy-nee!" Mikaila stood in front of the blonde and caught all the Ice Lances, eating them.

She swallowed them and prepared to scold Gray but Natsu got to it first.

"Oi! You bastard! What was that about!? You almost got Lucy!" Natsu glared at him.

"I didn't mean for it to happen! They were aimed at **you**!" Gray glared right back at Natsu.

"Why you…" they butted heads, their fists pulled back ready to attack.

"Natsu! Gray!" they froze and turned to Erza.

"Look at the mess you made!" they looked around at their sparring field and found that the trees surrounding it were either burnt to a crisp or frozen over.

"And look at the state you put Lucy and Mikaila in!" they turned to the said girls.

"Ahhh! It hurts! Ahhh! I think one of the Ice Lances hit me!" Lucy whined, clutching her leg.

"Calm down Lucy-san, it's just that scar you got from Devan's lightning bolts. You sound like you're about to give birth" Wendy reassured, approaching her to try to heal the wound again.

"WHAT?! Lucy is about to have a baby! Don't just stand there make sure the kid comes out safe! Don't worry about anything Lucy-nii Wendy will help you have a safe delivery while I get the father." She turned around and eyed all of the guys (Gray and Natsu) quickly coming to a conclusion.

"**NATSU! WHAT THE HELL! YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!**" everyone from Fairy Tail who went on their training camp heard and stared at the source of the shouting.

Mikaila started yelling at Natsu, who just blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in retaliation.

"I think those late nights planning our training has made her crazy" Gray sweat dropped.

"She was always crazy…" Wendy added.

"She's not really pregnant Kai-chan, that was just an expression" Wendy raised her hands in protest.

Mikaila stopped yelling at Natsu and replied with a soft "oh".

"Speaking of which, Gray-nii, I have a new training regime planned for you" she motioned for him to come closer to her.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" he crossed his arms and stood next to her.

"Don't worry, you'll love it" she smirked as Jason walked into the clearing, two magic motorcycles in tow. Both of which were a shade of icy blue.

"We heard you all were planning to participate in this year's **"Grand Magic Games"** so we took the liberty of checking out the list of requirements. Needless to say there was a rumor, the first trial would require magic motorcycles" she explained.

"You and me?" he grinned.

"No, you and Natsu… of course you and me! We're in this together Gray-nii. Choose your driver" he thought it over and nodded in Jason's direction.

"I see, care for a sparing round?" she challenged, getting on the motorcycle but leaving a space for her driver.

"Let's go" Gray accepted the challenge, getting on his motorcycle after Jason.

"Wait, who's going to drive you?" Jason asked, attatching the SE Plug to his wrist.

As if to answer his question a flash of light temporarily blinded them and a certain blonde Celestial Spirit appeared on the driver's seat of Mikaila's magic motorcycle.

"Lepus" Jason hissed at his rival.

The Stellar Spirit had playful amber eyes, tousled blonde hair, and an infectious smile. He was wearing an orange hoodie which had fabric orange rabbit ears stitched to its hood, dark jeans, and dark converse shoes.

He looked at Jason and threw him a taunting glance.

"Well hello to you too Jason, ready to eat my dust?" he revved up his engine and screeched forward before coming to an immediate stop, causing Mikaila to wrap her arms around his waist to prevent herself from falling off.

"Lepus! Would you quit doing that!" she blushed, but the spirit just grinned at her.

"As you wish, my Princess of the Stars" Mikaila raised an eyebrow at her spirit but rolled her eyes.

It took everything Jason had not to tear the spirit limb from limb.

"Let's settle this on the track" Jason insisted, bent on defeating the spirit quick so he could return to the Spirit World away from Mikaila.

"It would be my genuine pleasure" Lepus shifted gears and they were off, racing across the woods.

Jason followed, not far behind.

"Bad move Mikaila" Gray smirked, firing shards of Ice at them.

Mikaila shifted to face them, her legs hugging the back of the motorcycle for dear life.

"Not really my move, Gray-nii. Roar of the Snow Dragon!" Gray ducked to dodge the attack and let out a string of curse words.

She laughed and faced forward again, coming up with a plan.

"Stop Lepus" she said to her spirit, who was in the middle of driving and trying to put on the SE Plug.

"What?! We'll lose!" he protested.

"Trust me Lepus, we'll stop and they'll ride right past us. Then we can hit them from behind." She swung her feet over one side of the motorcycle and readied herself.

"You'll never be able to hit him at that range" he retorted.

"I said it once; I said it a thousand times. Trust me Lepus" he continued to look forward before ultimately complying with his master's wishes.

They came to an abrupt stop

As promised, they passed by them without a second throught.

"Great Job, Lepus" she hopped off of the motorcycle, thanking the heavens she only had Motion Sickness on boats and airplanes.

She walked over to Lepus' side, confusing the spirit.

"What are you-" he was cut off by his master squeezing in front of him and letting him wrap his arms around her to drive.

"We'd better go now or they'll turn around. I'll be close enough to hit Gray now, and you can hit him now too. So we have to go after them now Lepus" Lepus stared at her for a few seconds before pursuing Gray and Jason once more.

'_Jason is so going to kill me for this'_ he smirked, despite the Solid Script Mage's imminent wrath he decided to enjoy his moment with his master even if it was just for a moment.

**{oOo~ Circle of Life ~oOo}**

Random: On the next chapter we go back to the Dragon Slayers… I was going to add it to this chapter but I decided against making it any longer.

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	25. Chapter 24: Losing You

Random: Well hello all! It's been a month since I updated and I feel REALLY bad but I have a couple of other stories that I'm working on…

Oh, and… **Fairytailnoitall**. She actually IS Laxus' sister. Didn't you read the first few chapters? I addressed that.

I have one question for you all though, **what do you think of Mikaila?** Do you think she's stealing too much of the limelight? Do you think we should kill her off? I don't know what you think so I don't know if I should go on pushing with Mikaila being some sort of "make shift coach" but I'll let you guys decide that. **Please tell me what you think in a review!**

And also, **I have a Poll up!** It decides which fanfic I am going to focus on more. So you just HAVE to check that out if you really want me to update this more.

You guys should also check out my new Fairy Tail Fanfic "**A New Fairy Tail**".

That's it! I don't own anything so… enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 24: Losing You

* * *

Lepus revved up the Magic Motorcylce and drove.

Mikaila had to clutch onto the Celestial Spirit for dear life.

"If I wasn't, like most Dragon Slayers, immune to getting sick when riding a Magic Motorcycle my hurl would be in your face right now" she yelled so he could hear her over the howling wind but Lepus only smirked and made the Motorcycle go faster, causing it to rear up before lurching forward.

Mikaila let out a girly scream, Lepus chuckled before grinning like a mad man while Mikaila glared at him.

_Watch my life,_

_Pass me by,_

_In the rear view mirror_

_Pictures frozen in time_

_Are becoming clearer_

He looked forward and saw a solid script arrow just as it grazed his cheek.

"Jason…" Mikaila said in a hushed voice.

Lepus frowned at the tone she used when referring to the Solid Script Mage.

_I don't wanna waste another day_

_Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

_Yeah..._

"We're catching up again…" he said in a quieter voice.

Mikaila turned to look at her spirit, worried.

"Lepus…"

_Cause I want you,_

_And I feel you,_

_Crawling underneath my skin_

She was about to ask him what was wrong but a sudden jolt of electricity in her shoulder caused her to cringe in pain.

Lepus, sensing his master's distress, hugged her with one arm so that she leaned on him and didn't fall over.

His right hand kept the Motorcycle steady.

_Like a hunger,_

_Like a burning,_

_To find a place I've never been_

Mikaila thrashed in his arms, causing sparks to jump from her wound and onto her spirit.

"Mikaila, you have to calm down" he said, wincing in pain as the electricity coursed through his body.

The Magic Motorcycle started going faster.

He looked down to see Mikaila fastening the S.E. Plug onto her own arm, she pointed a shaky finger at Jason and Gray up ahead and Lepus knew what to do.

"Alright, I'll beat them for you Mikaila" he straightened his back, his master still twitching as she leaned against him.

He had to protect her, and he had to win this.

_Now I'm broken,_

_And I'm faded,_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

So when he was close enough to his two opponents he gave the fight everything he had, every drop of his courage and magic.

Jason glared at him of course, but who could blame him really?

His master really was something…

"I'm not your master…" Mikaila muttered.

He looked down at her and raised a brow.

Did he say that out loud?

"Yes…" she giggled.

Lepus gave her an incredulous look.

"I'm not your master, I'm your friend! Right?"

_But you can have what's left of me_

He smiled, of course she'd say that.

But he humored her anyway…

"Right…"

_I've been dying inside,_

_Little by little,_

They turned around when they reached the end of the camp site.

Lepus spotted Laxus going up against Gajeel and took a short detour.

"Laxus!" refastening the S.E. Plug onto his arm, he rode around the large blonde man and threw Mikaila towards him.

"Ack~! LEPUS!" she screamed in mid-air.

_No where to go,_

_But going out of my mind_

_In endless circles,_

Laxus hurriedly fumbled to catch her, surprised that the girl's spirit would just throw her aside like that.

"Oi! What was that for? You DO know you're throwing your Master around like a sack of potatoes, right Douche Fox?" Gajeel raised a brow as Laxus gave the Spirit a quick glare.

The Spirit only chuckled.

_Running from my self until,_

_You gave me a reason for standing still_

"What can I say? I knew you would catch her!" He grinned like a madman before driving away.

* * *

**{oOo~ Circle of Life ~oOo}**

* * *

"Oi! We're not done sparring stripper!" Natsu yelled as soon as he was sure Erza was gone.

_Cause I want you,_

_And I feel you,_

_Crawling underneath my skin_

She said something about escorting Wendy somewhere?

And Wendy mentioned something about wanting information from Mikaila.

Oh well, the important part is…!

He's alone. With Lucy.

Uh oh.

_Like a hunger,_

_Like a burning,_

_To find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken,_

_And I'm faded,_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

___But you can have... what's left of me!_

"Honestly Natsu, you're so loud" she massaged her temples but on the inside she was laughing.

Natsu stood still, his back to her, the wind whipping his scarf in different directions

_It's falling faster,_

_Barely breathing,_

_Give me something,_

_To believe in_

'_Mavis… what is he thinking?_' Lucy thought, raising a brow.

_Tell me it's not all in my head~!_

"Sorry…"

Her eyes widened.

"What?" she accidentally let the thought slip out, she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I said, I'm sorry…" he repeated, looking at the ground.

_Take what's left_

_Of this man_

"Sorry for what?" Lucy said, moving closer to him.

_Make me whole_

_Once again_

"I'm sorry… for annoying you" he said, simply.

Lucy was about to object but he kept talking.

_Cause I want you,_

_And I feel you,_

_Crawling underneath my skin_

"I'm sorry for always getting you in trouble, I'm sorry for being… what did Mikaila call it? Insasensotive?" she suppressed the urge to laugh because she knew he wasn't joking…

He was serious about this.

_Like a hunger,_

_Like a burning,_

_To find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken,_

_And I'm faded,_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

___But you can have... what's left of me._

"I'm sorry for being so reckless, and I'm sorry for not being there for you when Devan hurt you and the others…" he continued.

Lucy rolled her eyes and placed a careful hand on his shoulder, forcefully turning him around.

_I've been dying inside you see_

_I'm going out of my mind_

_Out of my mind_

_I'm just running in circles all the time_

She almost forgot all that she was supposed to say when she saw that he was looking down, and even worse…

There were tears running down his cheeks.

This was really bothering him!

_Will you take what's left_

_Will you take what's left_

_Will you take what's left of me?_

_Just running in circles in my mind_

"But you were there everytime before, and you got there! That's what's important! Maybe… maybe if I was stronger I wouldn't need for you to save me all the time" Lucy reasoned with him, cupping one side of his face with her free hand.

"I've already lost a lot of things… I thought Igneel was the worst." He said, wiping his tears away.

"I realized, losing you…" He finally looked right into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes, his expression hardening.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you Lucy…"

_Will you take what's left_

_Will you take what's left_

_Will you take what's left of me?_

* * *

{oOo~ TBC ~oOo}

* * *

Well there you go! Finally got enough inspiration to write some NaLu~! :D

Too cheesy?

Oh well, I'm not really a romantic so this is the best I've got for now ;)

I don't own "What's Left of Me" by Nick Lachey or Fairy Tail of course.

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	26. Chapter 25: Last Goodbye

Random: Look who's back?

Yeah… I got an idea for the next chapter. Laxus Won~! I love the newest Manga chapter…

Mikaila: WOOOOOO~! Go Lax-nii!

Random: Ok… ok. This chapter goes out to **Patrick**. You got me to write again after so long. And just when I thought I would never write again. I really appreciate it…

You gave me a new lease on life. So this chapter is for you…

I don't own Fairy Tail or Last Goodbye… David Cook is the amazing musician who wrote that and Mashima is the troll we all love who draws that.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 25: Last Goodbye

As Lepus drove away he spotted Jason and Gray in the distance.

Jason whispered something in Gray's ear and they came to a stop.

_If you hear this on the radio_

_Then we've already said our last goodbye_

Lepus fumbled to make his Magic Motorcycle come to a stop too and drifted in next to them.

"What's the problem?" Lepus asked, noticing the tense way Jason stood.

"Give us a moment, Gray" Gray merely nodded at Jason and stalked off, back to camp.

_I won't be there when you get home_

_By now there's someone else that hears you cry_

"You love her…" Jason muttered, turning to face the shocked Celestial Spirit.

"I always have, Jason, you know-"

"Take care of her Lepus…" he said, getting back on the Magic Motorcycle he and Gray used.

_I wonder if he holds you like I did_

_I hope that he can love you better_

"What are you trying to say, Jason?" the fox spirit pleaded, hoping he wasn't saying what he thought he was saying.

Jason looked back at the Spirit and smiled bitter sweetly.

_Cause we were everything that's right at the wrong time_

"Tell her I said… goodbye"

* * *

**{oOo~ Circle of Life ~oOo}**

* * *

Mikaila winced and clutched at her heart with her closed fist.

"What is it Mikaila? Is the dark electricity still hurting you?" Laxus asked, throwing a towel over his shoulder.

"No… I'm fine" she sat up in the small white bed in the medical tent.

_I didn't want to lose you_

_Leave you with a broken heart_

"It must have been my imagination…" she said in a hushed voice.

_But wherever we are, we're miles apart_

_I know that we tried, but this is the last goodbye_

"Laxus, your sister is just the cutest thing~!" Evergreen cooed, pinching the girl's cheeks.

"And she's considerably strong, not like you Laxus but stronger than most" Freed nodded approvingly.

"How did you guys even get here? You never went through my Rune Portal…" Mikaila prodded.

"She's smart, Laxus! I bet your big brother taught you everything you know~!" Bixlow said, his "babies" echoing his words.

"Freed re-opened your portal" Evergreen answered.

Mikaila sighed, deciding to ignore her older brother's "entourage".

She looked out the tent's window…

It was raining.

_Oh, I didn't want to let you go_

_But wherever we are, we're miles apart_

_I know that we tried, but this is the last goodbye_

"You three should go to your tents…" Laxus said, holding a glass of water in one hand while his free hand sparked with electricity.

"Of course Laxus!" they said, agreeing without a hitch.

But just as they were about to leave a very wet looking Lepus burst into the tent.

"Mikaila…" he gasped for air, collapsing at his master's feet.

"Lepus! Mavis… what happened to you?" she shouted, kneeling down in front of him.

She raised his face to meet his eyes.

"Jason…" she could feel her heart dropping, and she could tell this wasn't going to be good.

"He left…"

* * *

**{oOo~ Circle of Life ~oOo}**

* * *

_"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you Lucy…"_

"Natsu…" she whispered, causing shivers to run up and down Natsu's spine.

How could he have missed this?

This warmth he felt when he was with Lucy…

This must have been how the other bonded Slayers felt.

_We were almost beautiful_

_A broken piece of art put on display_

"Lucy… back in Tenrou, with Acnologia… I thought you were dead. And I thought, it's over. I thought we weren't going to make it out alive…" he murmured into her hair as he leaned forward.

"And the worst part is you were gone before I could tell you…" Lucy looked up at him.

"Tell me what?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

_But we were never possible_

_Another perfect moment thrown away_

Just as Natsu was about to speak Gray strolled up to them and tapped his shoulder.

"What?" Natsu asked, nearly growling at the Ice Mage.

"You might want to help restrain Mikaila…" he said bluntly.

_I know somebody out there will love you_

_They'll be the forever we never were_

"Can't Jason do it?" Natsu said with his teeth gritted in annoyance.

"He can't…" Gray shrugged.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucy prodded, moving away from Natsu.

"Don't you understand? Jason **is** the problem…" Gray explained.

"Where is he then?" Natsu probed.

Gray suddenly grew silent, so silent it was unnerving.

Then, as if Juvia was following them and she sensed Gray's pain, it rained.

_Cause we were everything that's right at the wrong time_

"Gray…" Natsu said in a quiet voice.

"He's gone, Natsu. And Mikaila is going ballistic trying to go after him…"

* * *

**{oOo~ Circle of Life ~oOo}**

* * *

_I didn't want to lose you_

_Leave you with a broken heart_

"Laxus-san, have you seen Kai-chan? I need to ask her something…" Wendy asked the Lightning Dragon Slayer politely.

"She's… occupied" Laxus said, unable to explain the situation.

"What is the meaning of this, Laxus?" Erza demanded an explanation.

"Her Spirit came a while ago saying Frey left… She didn't take it well" he said, looking back at the tent.

He knew right now she was probably cursing, but later on she'll start to cry…

The trauma of losing him once was bad enough, but losing him twice…*

She's going to need her space.

_But wherever we are, we're miles apart_

_I know that we tried, but this is the last goodbye_

"Do we at least know why Jason left?" Wendy asked, concerned.

"No… not even Mikaila knows" Laxus said.

"Oh… I'll ask her later then" Wendy said, taking one last look at the tent where her best friend was and walked away.

_Oh, I didn't want to let you go_

_But wherever we are, we're miles apart_

_I know that we tried, but this is the last goodbye_

"Who can we call to make her feel better?" Laxus asked the red haired requip mage.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail is her friend, but close friends? Jason was the only close friend she ever had" Erza answered, enumerating the possibilities in her head.

"Although she is particularly close with Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Wendy…" she informed.

"So she is close with all of Team Natsu excluding you…" Erza opened her mouth to speak but found no words.

"I think I shall go talk to her, Laxus" the blonde haired man nodded and let her pass.

_Oh, I didn't want to let you go_

_But wherever we are, we're miles apart_

_I know that we tried, but this is the last goodbye_

"Mikaila?" the brunette looked at the entrance of the tent and saw Erza standing there.

"I realized we haven't been very sociable with each other, so I came to check on you…" she said, sitting on the bed opposite Mikaila.

"I see…" there was an awkward silence; a silence Erza knew was just Mikaila hiding her pain.

"Jellal talks a lot about you…" Erza couldn't help but smile.

"And Jason talks a lot about you too" Mikaila chuckled.

"He also really misses you, it's obvious…" Mikaila insisted, the match-making side of her resurfacing.

"And by now, Jason has probably started to miss you too…"

And again, there was an awkward silence.

_Ohhh...ohhh...ohhh_

_Ohhh...ohhh...ohhh_

_Ohhh...ohhh...ohhh_

"He probably has a good reason for leaving" Erza reasoned.

Mikaila let a tear slip down her cheek.

"I just wish he could have said goodbye…" Erza stood and sat down next to her just as she started crying.

She sobbed while hugging the S-Class mage, muttering a string of "whys" and "what ifs".

"I know… it hurts. But you'll see him again…" her sobs died down a little.

"Promise?" Erza smiled.

"I promise…"

* * *

**{oOo~ Circle of Life ~oOo}**

* * *

As night fell Mikaila was left in the medical tent seeing as whenever another shock coursed through her upper arm Laxus had to give her a special treatment to numb down the pain.

She wondered why it hurt her more often than it did Lucy, but then again maybe it's because Lucy is a Celestial Dragon Slayer and is more in touch with the Lightning element…

She could feel the electrocution as her arm once again emitted sickening black sparks.

"Ack~! Devan's going to pay for this… she muttered through gritted teeth.

She opened the flap that served as a door to the tent and watched as a paper airplane floated in, gently landing on her bed.

She sat down and opened the paper airplane, holding back tears as she read who it was from.

"Jason…" she hurriedly started reading the letter.

_If you hear this on the radio_

_Then we've already said our last goodbye, our last goodbye_

**Mikaila,**

**Hi, I'm sorry for leaving. Please don't cry…**

"I-Idiot! I'm not crying…" she said, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill.

**And don't say you aren't crying, I know you are. I don't blame you… I'd cry too if you left me.**

She blushed bright red and crossed her arms.

"Who asked you?" she stuttered.

**But I'll be back. I just have some important business to do…**

"What _kind_ of business?" she asked, feeling stupid for talking to a piece of paper.

**I didn't want to leave you Mikaila, if only I didn't have to do this I would be there beside you. In the infirmary… (because by now I'm pretty sure you've hurt yourself trying to go look for me).**

"If you were here I'd tell you to wipe that smirk off your face" she grinned.

_I didn't want to lose you_

_Leave you with a broken heart_

_But wherever we are, we're miles apart_

_I know that we tried, but this is the last goodbye_

**I miss you Mikai…**

"I miss you too… you moron" she laughed to herself.

**Wait for me.**

**~Jason**

"Don't you get it?" she smiled softly, hugging the letter to her chest.

_Ohhh...ohhh...ohhh_

_Ohhh...ohhh...ohhh_

_(the last goodbye)_

_Ohhh...ohhh...ohhh_

"I always will…"

_I know that we tried but this is the last goodbye_

* * *

**{oOo~ Circle of Life ~oOo}**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Random: I'm sorry, I've been seeing the NaLu scenes from the movie and… Acnologia be damned, this fangirl needs to rant. I mean God Damn Mashima you freaking troll! All that NaLu and those two are STILL not together?! I mean seriously Mashima? And Natsu, forget Nakama! Nakama is an amazing thing that can help you fight better sure but damn Natsu I wish for once you'd say it was LUCY who gives you strength! Seriously! I have nothing to say to you Lucy, just keep being Natsu's number one girl and don't let Lisanna steal him (Lisanna, I've got my EYE on YOU~! But I still love you ;D).

Cutting the rant short… **I'll post more NaLu in the next chapters now that Jason is out of the way** :D

*Reference to TUST: When Mikaila was young she was left in the forest at the foot of a snowy mountain, sick and close to dying. Jason found her and took her to the Snow Dragon, Charyne. Charyne trained her to become a Snow Dragon Slayer. And when Charyne left Jason was ordered to disappear and protect Mikaila from the shadows because if the people who were after her found out about him he'd be a liability. So when Mikaila came back from a short trip into the forest both Jason and Charyne were gone.

Haha, I'm evil and I have a few more tricks up my sleeve.

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	27. Chapter 26: Let the Games Begin

Random: Oh my God. I just HAD to write this right now! I'm so exhausted from all that screaming I did and I can't take it anymore. If Natsu and Lucy don't get together soon I will explode because the latest chapter of Fairy Tail has so much NaLu I could faint. I have hyperventilated, screamed, cried, and jumped so much in the last few hours I feel like I can't type anymore. But I must or I'll start fangirling again and I can't take all this NaLu love…

Mikaila: Uhh…

Andromeda: I think you'd better not disturb her. She's being scary…

Mikaila: I agree.

Random: Oh yeah!

* * *

**Important Announcement!**

_Since we are entering the GMG I am going to _**INCLUDE OCS FROM TUST **_in this story._

**If you had an OC in TUST and you are reading this, when I'm going to include your OC into this story I will PM you for your approval.**

* * *

And please review! It gives me determination to write and since no one is reviewing it makes me feel bad…

Random: I don't own Fairy Tail, or the IMF (a reference to Mission Impossible).

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 26: Let the Games Begin

* * *

{I told you I'd give you more NaLu in this Chapter. And since Natsu has already figured out his feelings I can totally mess with them here. :] }

"_In the shining Capitol of Fiore, the best of the best, the most influential guilds, the strongest mages from all over the world have gathered for the biggest event of the year!"_

A wave of fireworks shot straight into the air as a guy – uh, man? – Person with a pumpkin on his head raised his arms to beam at the crowd before him.

"_The Grand Magic Games!"_

The coliseum erupted in cheers as the mages of Fairy Tail stood in one side of the bleachers.

Mavis sat on the railings, her feet dangling precariously over the arena below.

"I wonder if we'll win this year…" she giggled.

"Of course we'll win! Granddaughter has trained them! And trained them well! Why, with the help of Jellal it seems they have caught up to the seven years they spent frozen on our sacred land" Mavis raised a brow at Makarov.

"So Ultear has been giving them doses over the days of their training?" she asked.

"Small doses day by day, enough to make up for the seven years but subtle enough for them to think it's just a stomach ache" Makarov grinned.

"Incredible…" Mavis said, gaping as she watched the fireworks exploding above her.

"Where are they?"

"They should be arriving soon, first..."

* * *

**{oOo~ Circle of Life ~oOo}**

* * *

In the central square of Fiore's Capitol, the hustle and bustle of the streets were disturbed by a flash of light.

And who but our favorite Fairy Tail mages would create such a disturbance?

A portal opened right in the middle of the square, effectively scaring off some of the townspeople.

Soon enough, Levy and Romeo appeared, climbing out of the portal panting.

"Did the portal really have to be on top of a mountain?" Romeo sweatdropped as he stood up.

"That must have been Mikaila's idea of last minute training. She's been running us ragged since we started training." Levy stood up as well, cupping her hands around her mouth to call out to the others.

"The portal is fully operational, Mikaila!" she yelled.

The said brunette appeared, coming out of the portal with Cana, Laxus, Mirajane, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray on her tail.

"Great! Now we can plan the teams!" Mikaila said, cheerfully.

The Fairy Tail mages groaned and hit the ground.

"Come on guys! The Games are starting soon and I have to divide you into teams! The back-up team and the attack team!" she winked.

"What are you, IMF? We're fucking tired, Ice Princess! Give us a break…" Gajeel glared at the girl only to have ice covering his mouth.

"Sfirufy?"

[Translated: Seriously?]

"Now, the Games will start soon. And we need to enter our teams in the next thirty minutes." Mikaila pulled out a notebook.

"We need two tacticians. I'll be the first team's tactician and the backup tactician will be Levy" the blue haired girl stuttered and nodded in Mikaila's direction.

"I'll do my best" she said, with a determined look on her face.

"Now we need two team leaders. Erza will be the first team leader and… Mirajane you be the backup team leader" Mirajane smiled.

"No problem, let's put the equipment away Levy" she said, taking some of the equipment out of the portal right as it closed.

"O-Ok!" Levy took one last glance at Gajeel before running off to help Mira store the equipment.

"Every team needs a Secret Weapon" Mikaila thought this over, tapping her pen against her notebook.

An idea struck her and she began scribbling furiously.

"Ok, Lucy will be the first team's secret weapon, and Cana will be the backup" the boys stared ludicrously at Mikaila.

They looked rather insulted that their two secret weapons were girls, as if they weren't strong enough to beat _girls_.

'S_exist bastards…_' Mikaila rolled her eyes.

"What? Lucy and Cana have Fairy Glitter. It's a really strong move. Come back when you've learned one of the three great Fairy Magics" the male population of the Fairy Tail Mages shrugged.

"Now, moving on. We need an explosive member, one with great amounts of magic power. The main explosive member will be Natsu while Wendy stays as our backup" Wendy seemed to want to object, wanting to be of more use, but Mikaila gave her a look and she understood that she needed to lay low.

Especially with her current… condition.

"Both teams also need a member with more Muscle. Someone sturdy. Laxus will fill in for the first team's muscle member while Gajeel stays with Levy's team" Gajeel narrowed his eyes at Mikaila, still unable to talk due to the ice.

Mikaila merely smirked at him and moved on.

"Now we need a fairly strong mage, this time focusing more on Speed and practicality. Gray will be on the first team and Romeo will stay on the second team" Romeo let out a sigh of relief, clutching Wendy's hand.

Mikaila frowned and turned to Erza.

"Help them settle into the coliseum and find their places. I'll register our members." Erza smiled and nodded.

"Good luck"

Mikaila grinned and ran off to register their guild.

* * *

**{oOo~ Circle of Life~oOo}**

* * *

"_And now, the moment you have all been waiting for… The elimination round for the Grand Magic Games!"_

"It's begun! Quickly, everyone. To the starting line!" Erza yelled, running to the area of town where 'Fairy Tail' was supposed to be stationed.

They were all dressed in their matching clothes just for the Grand Magic Games, all except for Laxus who wasn't really buddy-buddy with them but they let it slide.

When they got to the starting line they saw Mikaila, clad in her Grand Magic Games clothes with her hair tied in a high ponytail much like Erza's style, with two Magic Motorcycles at her side.

She smiled at them.

She was wearing a violet sleeveless shirt with a white Fairy Tail symbol imprinted above her chest under a white snow jacket with violet zippers and pockets, dark violet shorts with a white belt that held pouches doubling as a utility belt of sorts, knee-high dark violet socks, and tall violet boots with white laces.

All in all she looked very violet making her icy blue irises stand out.

She tossed one S.E. plug towards Gray and the other to a surprised Erza.

"Ready to ride" she grinned right as the announcer began to speak again.

"_The elimination round is a race around the Capitol, four mages are to participate on Magic Motorcycles while the remaining members stay on foot. Last six teams to remain standing will be allowed to enter the Grand Magic Games"_

The Fairy Tail team looked up, listening intently to the announcement.

"_Any team that does not have their own Magic Motorcycles will not be allowed to enter…"_

Simultaneous groans and screams echoed through the city as left and right guilds were already eliminated.

Only the guilds with better information remained.

"_Already, half of the competition has been eliminated. With only twenty teams left, let the elimination… begin!_

A horn was blown signaling the beginning of the elimination round and already some teams were targeting them.

Mikaila pulled on Erza's arm and coaxed her onto the Magic Motorcycle.

"You have to drive my Motorcycle. Gray! Laxus will drive yours!" Mikaila said, already filling the role of tactician.

Erza nodded and hopped onto the Motorcycle, placing the S.E. plug on her wrist.

Mikaila rode behind her, standing in her seat while she clutched Erza's shoulder.

Gray was about to complain but when Mikaila gave him a sharp glare he tossed the S.E. plug to Laxus and said nothing.

Laxus raised a brow but complied, getting on the second Motorcycle and almost rolling his eyes when Gray awkwardly held onto his shoulder.

"Get over yourself, Fullbuster. It's for the guild" Gray's eyes went wide, he was surprised to hear this coming from Laxus but he nodded and both pairs rode in opposite directions.

"Lucy-nee! Natsu-nii! Protect each other and don't get eliminated!" Mikaila yelled as she and Erza disappeared into a crowd of mages who were stuck on foot.

Natsu pitied them knowing they'd face the wrath of Erza.

"Hey! You!" Lucy gasped as a mage ran towards them, aiming to take them out.

"Lucy move!" Natsu pulled her so that she stood behind him before lighting up his hands with fire.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" he sent the first mage flying attracting the attention about seven other mages.

"It's the Salamander of Fairy Tail, we had better take him out first!"

"Let's all attack him at once!"

Natsu grinned, hearing them because of his Dragon sense of hearing.

"Luce, think you can cover for me back there?" feeling her back leaning against his, he tried to control the blush that was about to rise to his cheeks.

"Of course! After all, we're a Team aren't we?" she laughed, taking out her keys.

'_So she plans on keeping her Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic a secret until she absolutely has to use it…_' Natsu chuckled.

"I'm all fired up…"

* * *

**{oOo~ TBC ~oOo}**

* * *

Random: Well that was longer than I thought it would be but that's a good thing. Not much NaLu but I'm taking it slow. Maybe too slow… but there's room for development.

It's coming along…

Please Review for the Authoress~!

.

.

.

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	28. Chapter 27: Almost

Random: I am so sorry to all of you who are still waiting for me to update ANFT but I've postponed updating it until I finish this Fanfic. Gomene, minna~! :C

Mikaila: Well at least you finally got around to updating.

Random: Yeah! I'm not lazy anymore! And I've put my other Fanfic ideas on hold for this update. So… yeah… On with the show!

I don't own anything, except Mikaila, Jason, Andromeda, and the idea for this story.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 27: Almost

* * *

Erza revved up the Magic Motorcycle, finding her comfort zone when riding the vehicle.

"We have enemies at Two o'clock, Erza-san" Mikaila called out, creating a hail that followed them wherever they went. The blocks of ice from the hail storm hit the mages, rendering them unconscious.

"Dance my Blades!" Erza yelled as dozens of swords appeared, launching themselves at the oncoming wave of mages.

The look on Mikaila's and Erza's face could very easily have been the meme for "Bitch Please".

"Hey Erza, mind pressing that button over there? The green one…" Erza looked down at the controls and noticed a big green button to her left, without question she pressed the button and a familiar tune blared from the speakers.

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified_

_So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_

_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_

_With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

Mikaila laughed loudly, freezing the mage that had run up to them on their motorcycle before his partner could use his magic.

"So if you feel me let me know! Know! Know!" she sang, winking at a male mage with brown hair who happened to stop as he watched Erza and Mikaila drive by with his jaw hanging loose and his knees shaking.

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

A big chunk of ice from Mikaila's hail had him down for the count and Mikaila just kept laughing and singing as they brought down their enemies.

Erza couldn't help but laugh at Mikaila's enthusiasm.

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

They drove faster as a mage from the guild Quatro Cereberus rode in, both with spiky blonde hair and both swinging their clubs around like cavemen.

Erza and Mikaila looked at each other and smirked as they turned abruptly, pursuing the two Neanderthal-like men.

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_

Erza drove faster so that they were right behind the Cereberus cavemen.

"Go!" she yelled as Mikaila breathed in deeply, readying her attack.

"Snow Dragon's ROAR!" she yelled letting out a torrent of snow and ice from her mouth, sending the Cereberus mages along with their motorcycle flying.

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

She and Erza yelled, basking in their victory even though there were more to come.

The people on the stands, watching them through the hidden Lacrima sat gaping at the sheer power the Fairy Tail Mages possessed.

Even Makarov was a little surprised by how much they had grown in regards to their magic but the Fairy Tail mages cheered loudly nonetheless, some dancing to the song that still blasted out from the Motorcycle's surprisingly loud speakers.

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

Erza stopped the motorcycle, smirking up at Mikaila, deciding to make a show of things.

_Now shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

Just as the music started again and Rihanna sang "drive" the motorcycle of Quatro Cereberus fell from the sky and exploded behind them.

They drove away so as to net get burned by the sudden explosion but it created the desired effect leaving the audience jaws dropping as the Fairy Tail mages stood up and cheered for their two female mages.

_Shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

* * *

All Gray and Laxus heard was the explosion and the sudden Rihanna song that started playing and they knew that Mikaila and Erza were enjoy themselves as they fought and put on a show for the people who were watching in the coliseum.

_I got class like a 57 Cadillac  
_

_Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back_

Speak of the devil.

Erza and Mikaila appeared, riding in beside them with the music still blaring from the motorcycle's speakers.

"I didn't know this thing had a stereo system lacrima" Gray grinned, high-fiving Mikaila.

"It wasn't exactly easy to get a hold of you know? And besides, if I told you then you wouldn't have let me download the songs I liked" she said giving Gray a devious look before the two female mages shot off, clearing a path for them.

_You look like you can handle what's under my hood_

_You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would_

Mikaila hopped off the Motorcycle and started fighting the female mage that wasn't on a motorcycle.

Although it was more like dancing than fighting since the mage Mikaila was up against had a dance like fighting style and Mikaila was only too happy to oblige.

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

Mikaila twirled her around with one hand and kicked the girl's back on the first "know".

The girl was on the ground by the second "know".

And Mikaila had her strapped to the ground with icy restraints on the third know "know".

She winked at the lacrima that stopped to take a video of what she was up to and when she walked away, her hips swaying as she rejoined Erza who had won against another pair of mages on motorcycle who challenged her, Gray could have sworn the male population of the coliseum erupted in nosebleeds because he saw some weird red splotches in the air above it.

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

* * *

Nearby, Natsu and Lucy had been fighting off the mob that decided to team up against them.

Apparently, most of them were from a guild called "Griffin's Claw".

"Hey wasn't there a mage from the S-Class Trial before that was from Griffin's Claw?" Lucy said, raising a brow as she lashed at the male mage with blonde hair who was staring at her with lust filled eyes with her Fleuve de Etoiles .

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_

Natsu had caught on to him a while ago, sneering at the now unconscious mage.

"Serves him right for staring at _my_ Luce" he thought.

After hitting another mage with his "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" he noticed Lucy sweating behind him.

"You're sweating really badly, you know that?" Natsu said, concerned that she might have caught a cold or something.

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" she called out.

And as if knowing her summoner's intentions Virgo set out, dragging most of their enemies underground to finish them off.

"I can't help it. You're really hot you know…" she said, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Natsu grinned.

"Why thank you" he nudged her with his elbow, teasingly.

"T-That's not what I meant a-and you know it, Natsu!" she said in a high pitched voice upon realizing what her statement could have meant.

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

Lucy did her best to try and hide the blush that made its way to her face but the suggestiveness of the song that still could be heard even from the other side of town made it almost impossible.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled from behind her as he finished off the last of the mages.

They didn't chance a look at each other, much to Lucy's relief, watching each other's backs incase another wave of enemies were to come at them.

They were only met with the sound of a horn, signaling the end of the elimination round.

* * *

"_And that's the end of it! With only six guilds remaining, everyone regroup and those whose groups are complete will be included in this year's Grand Magic Games!"_

* * *

Lucy and Natsu suddenly felt a wave of dread shoot through them.

What if the others were eliminated?

They looked at each other and nodded, each reassuring the other that the others were strong.

So they sat down, exhausted from all the fighting, and leaned against each other because they were too tired to move and sit against the wall.

"You think I'm hot though, right?" Natsu asked, surprising the unsuspecting Lucy.

_Cos you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)_

_Don't Stop It's a sure shot_

_Ain't no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorry_

_I ain't even worried_

_So step inside and ride_

_(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)_

Lucy prayed to anyone who would listen that Mikaila and Erza would come soon, hearing the music grow louder and louder as they approached, so that she didn't have to answer Natsu's question.

After almost two minutes of Lucy praying silently to herself Natsu began to feel a little disappointed and insulted, thinking Lucy didn't want to tell him "no" and hurt his feelings.

He did not expect her to say and look at him with a flirtatious gleam in her eyes.

"Maybe" she said with the sexiest smirk Natsu ever saw her use.

He was having a hard time keeping down the emotional moan that threatened to claw its way out of his mouth.

Natsu fought the urge to sneer at her for rousing his inner hormonal teen but instead he decided to fight back.

She started this war, and he just thought to himself "so be it".

"Don't deny it, Luce. You know you want me…" he said, turning so abruptly that Lucy fell right into his chest just as he spoke.

His words sent shivers down her spine and it didn't help that she was practically leaning into his chest and he when he spoke she could feel his hot breath on the skin of her neck.

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

When she was finally able to shake the lustfulness out of her she looked back, a devious smile plastered on her face as her face hovered dangerously close to Natsu's.

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

She sang along as everything faded.

The music, the atmosphere, the environment, everything…

And she was left, sitting there, with Natsu still staring at her shocked at her bold move.

She leaned in closer and felt Natsu do the same, smirking at the fact that she was winning and he was giving in to her advances.

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

They stopped abruptly, their lips inches apart, when they heard the telltale squeals of motorcycle tires.

Scrambling away from each other, they sat on the pavement both with raging blushes on their faces as Mikaila, Erza, Gray, and Laxus rode in.

Mikaila grinned knowingly at the duo, blushing deep red, sitting on the ground.

"What'd we miss" She asked, shutting off the stereo lacrima with the push of a button.

But all Natsu and Lucy could think about was their almost kiss, the ending of "Shut up and Drive" still playing in their heads.

_Now shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Now shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

Virgo beamed at the two as she tucked away a small camera she had been using minutes ago.

"Brother Leo would certainly appreciate this" she said, disappearing through her gate as she waltzed into the Stellar Plane in search of a certain Lion spirit.

* * *

Random: DONE! Finally! I've spent all of my creative energy. *Faints*

Andromeda: Random-san? *pokes at the unconscious Random*

Mikaila: She does not own "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna.

Jason: Please Review. Then maybe she'll wake up from her unconscious state.

* * *

.

.

.

Keep it RaNdOm! ;)


End file.
